


The Four Seasons

by yaoigirl22



Series: Severus Snape's Guide to Raising A Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Severus, F/M, M/M, Or any peace, Severus is never getting his house back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Severus survived his first year as a parent, the rest should be a walk in the park.....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to my beta YenGirl over at Fanfiction.net

Quietly, the door was pushed open. Little feet made their way over to the bed as a snowy white owl flew overhead and landed on said bed. Standing on tip toes, Harry patted at the figure hidden underneath the covers.

"Daddy?"

A grunt was all he got. Hedwig hooted and hopped over to where the shape of a head could be seen.

"Daddy," Harry said again. This time he got a groan and some movement.

With a pout, Harry pulled himself onto the bed and crawled over to where Hedwig was. Lifting the covers, both child and owl stuck their heads in.

"Daddy?"

"Whoo?"

With a sigh, Severus opened one eye.

"Time to get up," Harry informed him.

"Don't wanna," Severus said, closing his eye.

"But Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Eat Hedwig."

Hedwig gave an indignant shriek.

"I want pancakes."

"And I want people to stop barging into my house, but we can't always get what we want."

"Daaaaddy," Harry said and pouted.

Severus opened both eyes and looked at that stuck out lip. With a playful glint in his eyes, he grabbed hold of his son and started tickling him mercilessly, causing Harry to shriek with laughter.

"Noooooo!" the child squirmed, laughing.

Underneath the covers, Hedwig squawked at being suddenly buried.

Chuckling, Severus stopped his assault and sat up.

"Alright, come on," he said.

With a happy squeal, Harry emerged from out of the covers, jumped out of bed, ran out the room and down the hall. After rescuing the still squawking Hedwig with her feathers all ruffled, Severus made his way to the kitchen.

"Now then, I believe there was a demand for pancakes?" Severus asked when he entered, seeing Harry already sitting at the dining table.

"With strawberries and whipped cream!"

"Oh yes, we mustn't forget that. Very important."

After breakfast, Severus helped a sticky Harry wash up before heading to the boy's room. He picked out Harry's clothes and helped him dress and then went to his own room to wash up and dress.

The two then made their way out their home.

Severus paused to look back, surprised that it was going on four years since he'd moved in here. The house in question belonged to his grandparents on his mother's side; they had left it to him when they moved to America to live out the rest of their years. It was a three bedroom house with a study and a basement. It was situated on a slight hill and behind it was a small wooded area that Severus used to play in as a child.

When the two finally reached the sidewalk, they were greeted by their neighbor, Marjorie "Marge" Dursley.

"Good morning Severus. Good morning, Harry," she greeted them.

Marge was a large, beefy, purple-faced woman with a small mustache. She lived in a rather large house with an even larger garden that was always occupied by bulldogs. Severus did not like her, nor did he like her favorite bull Ripper, although that may have something to do with how the dog stared at Harry all the time.

"Ms. Dursley," Severus greeted politely, placing a hand on Harry's head when the child clung to his leg and hid his face. His dark eyes glared at the bulldog that glared back at him from behind the fence surrounding Marge's house.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come over here, I want to talk to you about my proposal," Marge said.

"I'm sorry," Severus quickly refused, "I don't have time today. Very busy and besides, I promised Harry I would take him to the park first thing in the morning."

Marge didn't look all that happy about being denied her conversation, but she just watched as Severus picked his son up and walked away.

************

After grocery shopping at the Organic Market, Severus and Harry headed to the park.

"Go, be wild," Severus told him.

Harry grinned and made a beeline for the slide.

With a small smile, Severus headed to over to a bench that had a good view of the children and sat down, placing his bags by his feet. As he watched Harry play, he thought about the child's fifth birthday that was five days away.

He had already sent out the invitations a month ago. Not that he needed to anymore but still... he had also ordered the cake and since everyone else was bringing food (cooked food hopefully), he only had to get the drinks (both adult and non-adult varieties) and find Harry a present.

Well, he knew what his son wanted - a dog.

Not one of Marge's, thank Merlin for that, but a dog nonetheless.

Severus didn't understand why Harry wanted a dog when he already had Hedwig and an entire wolf pack. He supposed it was just a child's thing. Still, he wasn't getting a dog; he already knew he would be the one taking care of it.

So that meant getting the child something else.

" _A broom perhaps?"_ Severus thought then shuddered at the thought of Harry falling off the thing. _"Nope, not happening."_

As he thought about it, he reached down and dug into his bag of groceries, pulling out a container full of organic chocolate chip cookies that Harry had wanted. With a quick and somewhat guilty glance over at his slide, Severus quickly stuffed a cookie into his mouth before putting the container back.

"I'm telling Harry."

Severus glared up at the grinning man. The effect probably wasn't as effective as he would have liked, with his mouth full of crumbly chocolaty goodness.

Snickering, Jacob sat down next to his friend, his eyes searching for Harry before going back to Severus who by now had swallowed.

"Stalking me again?"

"I'm pretty sure that's Tom's job."

"Ah yes, and I also believe you have your own stalker as well?"

Jacob blushed at the mention of Remus. He opened his mouth to get back at Severus, but was interrupted by a shriek of "Uncle Jacob!" and a blur attaching itself to his leg.

"Hey, Harry," Jacob said and ruffled the black hair.

"Can you please not do that. His hair is already a bird's nest, it doesn't need any more help."

Harry giggled and then frowned when he looked up at his father.

"Daddy? Were you eating cookies before dinner again?"

"….No?"

Jacob snickered again.

After nearly two hours at the park, where both men got dirty and covered with grass and sand while playing with Harry, followed by lunch, the three entered the Snape home. Jacob carried the bags while Severus carried a sleeping Harry.

"I'll put these up," Jacob said, smiling when Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder.

Severus nodded before heading upstairs, debating whether to give Harry a bath or just wipe him down before putting him to bed. Looking at the grass stains, he decided on the former.

After bathing his son, dressing him in sleep clothes and tucking him in, Severus headed downstairs where Jacob was waiting with tea and biscuits.

"Your neighbor thinks we're a couple, doesn't she?" was the first thing out of the Medi-wizard's mouth.

"Probably," Severus answered before taking a sip of his tea. It would explain why the woman kept wanting to talk to him, she probably wanted to know if the fact that he was a single father had anything to do with him being gay. That and she probably thought he was doing inappropriate things to Harry as well.

Marge seemed like that sort of person.

"The Dark Lord's not going start popping up in my office again, is he?"

Severus snorted at that.

"Anyway, I came over because I have some questions about Harry."

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh, don't give me that paranoid look. I was just curious to know who would have custody of him, should something happen to you."

Severus nodded in understanding. After all, being a Death Eater didn't guarantee coming home alive. While he was the Dark Lord's Potions Master and didn't see much of the battlefield, it didn't mean he wasn't in danger. He and the Malfoys had already made plans should anything happen to one of them, and he was aware that he would gain custody of Draco should Lucius and Narcissa both die.

"You read about McNair's trial three days ago, didn't you?"

Jacob nodded. He may not be in the Fold but he knew more than anyone, even those **_in_** the fold! To be honest, the Medi-wizard was surprised that there wasn't an assassination attempt on himself yet.

"I haven't made my decision just yet but I will make my announcement at Harry's Adoption ceremony."

Jacob nodded and they chatted for a while more before he left.

After clearing away the tea things, Severus went upstairs to wake Harry. He paused at the door to take it in the décor.

Thanks to Remus, his son had developed an interest for pirates and after a lot of pleading (complete with puppy-eyes) Severus had given in. The walls were now painted with pirate ships sailing the foggy seas. At night, the room smelled of the sea and the sounds of waves echoed a soft lullaby. The ceiling changed depending on what time of day it was and Harry's bed was that of a pirate ship complete with a small gangplank.

"Harry." Severus gently shook the boy. "Time to get up."

Harry mumbled in his sleep.

"Come on now, you can't sleep all day despite what Fenrir says."

Finally, Harry awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then held his arms out towards Severus and gave a sleepy giggle when he was lifted and carried upside down to the kitchen.

"Now, what shall we have for dinner?" Severus asked.

"Cookies!"

"No."

"You had one."

"….Fine."

************

Four days later, Severus was pounced on by not one, but two little hell spawns.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, Uncle Sevvie!"

Severus glared at the two on top of him. "I was sure when I went to sleep, there was only one of you," he grumbled.

Both boys giggled.

"Daddy, daddy, guess what?" Harry then asked.

"You're moving out and I get my house back?" Severus asked before hiding his face underneath his pillow.

"No," Harry giggled. "It's my birthday today!"

"Oh, is that all?" came the muffled reply, "and how are old are you again, thirty-six?"

"No, I'm five, silly!"

"Five? Well, that is truly a respectable age."

"Uncle Lu'us and Auntie Nessie got me a present."

"Really?" Severus said, grinning at Narcissa's nickname

"I helped," Draco supplied.

"Then it must be something truly amazing," Severus said, peeking from underneath his pillow.

"Uh-huh," Draco replied before tugging on his uncle's arm. "Come look."

Severus allowed himself to be pulled out of bed and down the hall by the two boys to the living room.

"Good morning, Severus," Narcissa greeted.

"Nessie," Severus replied with a grin.

The Lady Malfoy glared at him. Severus ignored her as he greeted Lucius.

"You're early," Severus said.

"We thought you'd want help setting things up."

"Daddy, look!"

Severus turned his attention to his son and groaned when he saw what Harry was holding.

"You got him a _sword?_ "

"It's safe," Lucius reassured.

"For Harry or my furniture?"

"It's a pirate sword, Daddy!"

"Yes, I can see that."

"I got one too!" Draco said excitedly, showing his Uncle.

After promising them their swords later, Severus placed them somewhere safe and sent the two boys up to Harry's room to play.

"So what did you get Harry?" Narcissa asked as she spelled out a "Happy Birthday!" banner.

"Not telling."

Lucius rolled his eyes as the two started to bicker. Then he frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" he called. It had been silent for a good five minutes.

"Nothing," the boys chorused back.

Lucius went upstairs to see what had broken.

***********

"Fenrir!"

Severus watched as his son ran to the Alpha Werewolf, who knelt down and opened his arms for a hug.

"Hey Pup, happy birthday!"

Harry snuggled into the man's arms and probably would have stayed there if not for the Pack Pups demanding his attention, all of them dragging him to play.

"Mutt," Severus greeted.

"Mama," Fenrir returned.

Severus's eye twitched as he remembered that dreaded day despite it also being Harry's first birthday.

"I despise you."

Fenrir smirked and went to greet the other adults.

Ten minutes later, Voldemort arrived.

"Papa!"

Severus glared at Lady Malfoy. She was the reason for the Dark Lord's new title, although said Dark Lord didn't mind; he seem to enjoy it even.

"Hello, my little one," Voldemort greeted, hugging the boy.

"Papa, I got a pirate sword!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he inquired.

Harry nodded happily. "But Daddy put it away, so I gotta you show later."

Voldemort chuckled at the pout before lifting the boy in his arms and going over to greet Severus and Narcissa. Severus had moved from his spot in the doorway of the study where everyone was flooing in.

"Severus."

"Milord."

Voldemort smiled a little before leaning forward to give Severus a small kiss on the lips.

Severus made a pleased noise and would have deepened the kiss were it not for the five year old between them.

"Ewwww!"

Both men pulled away and looked down at the child, who was wrinkling his nose in childish disgust while Narcissa giggled.

"I wouldn't make that face if I were you, little one. One day, you'll be kissing someone too."

"Yuck!"

"He most certainly will not," Severus grumbled before making his way to the living room where the party was being held.

"I'm still not sure how you got Harry to into the habit of calling the Dark Lord that," Severus told Narcissa a few hours later. He was in the kitchen, sticking candles in the huge chocolate and vanilla iced cake and shooing away Hedwig who kept staring intently at said cake.

"You and I know it's going to happen eventually, why not prepare ahead?" Narcissa replied.

The blank look made the lady Malfoy sigh before she followed the Potions Master and cake out of the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Hopefully, this would be the fourth year running where everyone would get to eat the cake in peace.

************

Famous last words, apparently.

The sound was just a small crack and yet everyone heard it.

"Severus?" Jacob inquired of the Potions Master who was now holding his jaw with a bewildered expression, his other hand holding a plate of cake.

"It's nothing," Severus said.

"Right," Jacob said, unconvinced. "Narcissa, take his plate. Fenrir, hold him. Lucius, open his mouth."

"Wha—mutt, let me go! Lucius, you come near me and I'll—"

"Say "ah", my friend."

Voldemort chuckled from the living room rug where he was playing with the children as he watched Severus being wolf-and-manhandled.

"What are they doing to Uncle Sevvie?" Draco asked.

"Playing Doctor," the Lady Malfoy answered.

"Hmmm, I think you need to see a dentist," Jacob said after looking into the man's mouth with the aid of a lit wand.

Severus glared at him when he was released. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Then eat another piece of cake," Jacob challenged, tilting his head at the remainder of the two tiered cake, his lips twitching at the sight of a half hidden Hedwig enjoying it.

On the other hand, Severus was eyeing the cake as though it were Satan itself.

"Thought so, you're going to the dentist," Jacob said.

"No."

Jacob's eyes narrowed dangerously.

*************

Two days later, Severus was lying in a rather uncomfortable chair, while Harry looked around curiously from his lap.

Five minutes later, the door opened.

"Ah, so I **_was_** right. It is Severus Snape."

The dentist smiled at Severus's surprised look.

"Greg?"

"It's been a long time, my friend," Greg said. "Never thought I'd see you here again, not after your last letter."

"Me either to be honest... although I heard you got married."

"Yes, I did."

Suddenly, Severus's vision was filled with bushy hair.

"Hi!" said the bushy hair, "I'm Hermione Ginger!"

"This is my daughter, Hermione **_Granger_** ," Greg said, his voice exasperated but fond.

"Hello," said Severus, amused by the girl's mispronunciation of her last name, although he suppose 'Granger' did sound a bit like 'Ginger' to a child.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked Harry, who was staring at the girl now sharing his Daddy's lap.

"I'm Harry."

"Are you here to get your teeth looked at too?"

"No, I'm here to make sure Daddy doesn't run away."

Greg snorted from where he was setting up the equipment while Severus sighed.

Hermione frowned.

"Why would he do that?" she asked, looking at Severus as though expecting him to answer.

"Cause Daddy thinks there are subbiscuit tooth fairies around," Harry answered on his behalf.

Greg burst out laughing at the mispronunciation of 'sadistic' while Severus glared at Harry.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig walks the plank.

 "Hi, Mr. 'Ape! Hi, Harry!"

"Hi 'Mione!" Harry greeted.

Severus' right eye twitched before he glared at the girl's father.

"What? I didn't teach her that!" Greg defended himself.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Severus told him.

"I just told you to cut back on the sweets," Greg huffed, "not burn the world supply of sweets. Now let us in, you big baby."

Hermione giggled.

"Interesting that you call me that, considering that the sight of a roach has you crying like a newborn."

He wasn't being snide nor snarky, Severus told himself, just stating a fact.

"I thought I told you never to mention that," Greg pouted.

Severus grinned before letting the two in.

The moment the door closed; there was a welcoming screech before Hedwig landed on top of Hermione's head. The owl then bent forward, hanging her head upside down in the child's face.

"Whoo?" she hooted, head tilted to one side.

"An owl!" Hermione squealed happily, tilting her head up to get a better look, ignoring the rather sharp beak.

"And who is this pretty thing?" Greg asked, tone amused. His lips twitched when Hedwig preened at the compliment.

"This is Hedwig," Harry introduced, "she's the lady of the house."

"For the last time, she's only the lady of the house if her name starts appearing on the unfortunate bills that pile up on my desk," Severus sighed.

Greg chuckled.

"Daddy, can I show 'Mione my potions set?"

"Go ahead."

"Come on, Mione!" Harry said, taking hold of Hermione's hand. Squealing, the two children ran upstairs with Hedwig flying behind them.

"Daddy got it for me for my birthday," Harry explained when they entered his room. The five year old then went to his black pirate treasure chest.

"Wow, your room is really cool!" Hermione said, turning slowly on the spot and staring wide eyed around her. She gasped when the waves and ships started moving.

"Thanks! Daddy and Uncle Remus did it..."

Harry straightened up and his upper half emerged from the chest. Clutched in one hand was a small black cauldron and in the other was a brown sack. He placed the cauldron on his beach themed rug before sitting down in front of it.

Hermione sat down across from him, staring at the cauldron curiously.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"It makes magic!" Harry told her excitedly.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Harry nodded before opening up the bag. He took out a vial of green liquid and poured it in the cauldron.

"Hocus Pocus!" he said.

Green smoke emerged from the cauldron and formed the shape of a dragon. It flew around the room before diving back into the cauldron.

"Wow! I wanna try!"

Harry handed the bag to her. The girl picked out a vial of red liquid and poured it in the cauldron.

"Okay, now say a magic word. Daddy said any magic word will do."

"Okay, um, oh! Bippity Boppity Boo!"

A red smoky rabbit jumped out the cauldron and started hopping about, stopping to sniff at the now giggling children before hopping back into the cauldron.

"Let's put in two!" Hermione then suggested.

"'Kay!"

Harry pick a light blue vial and Hermione a purple one. They both poured the contents in and said their magic words. There was a pause before a multi colored ball of smoke shot up into the air and exploded, showering down sparks of color on the laughing and squealing children and owl.

They played with the cauldron for a few more minutes, mixing different colored vials before they got bored.

"Wanna play pirates?" Harry then asked.

Hermione eagerly nodded, and followed him to the treasure chest, gasping at what she saw inside. There were toys enough to fill a small toy shop and they were all kept upon rows and rows of seemingly endless shelves.

"Here, you can borrow Ray's sword."

*************

"Sounds like they're having fun," Greg remarked, looking up at the kitchen ceiling when he heard loud squealing.

"Indeed," Severus said, placing a cup of tea in front of his friend.

"I'm glad. Hermione seems to have trouble making friends."

"Does it have something to do with her being a bit smarter than her peers?"

Severus had listened in on the two children's conversation during his dental visit and no, he wasn't looking for a distraction. He had noticed that while Hermione's pronunciation was not perfect, she had used words much larger than a child her age would use and had used them appropriately. It had made the Potions Master wonder about her IQ.

"Yes, most times Hermione is just like any other little girl. She loves fairy tales and playing dress-up, but sometimes... sometimes she'll say or do something that throws us for a loop. I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised. At two years old, she was already reading."

"Sounds like you may have a prodigy on your hands."

"Maybe, although my wife thinks it has something to do with her magic."

Greg grinned as he watched his childhood friend choke on his tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You may," Greg said with a playful twinkle in his eyes. He rolled them when he got a glare in return. "Oh, stop it! Yes, my daughter has magic, startled the crap out of me the first time I saw a cookie fly by."

Severus chuckled at that. Yes, being denied sweets wouldn't stop a magical child from getting them.

"My poor wife nearly collapsed the first time she saw it."

"She's fine now? Doesn't haven't a problem with her daughter having magic?" Severus knew most Muggle parents reacted badly to their child having magic.

"Yes, although I was on sofa duty when she found out I knew about magic."

Severus chuckled.

Greg Granger had short brown hair, brown eyes and a gentle smile that reminded Severus a lot of Jacob, which probably explained why he had an easier time trusting the Medi-wizard. He was four years Severus' senior and was in a way, the older brother the Potions Master would never admit he wanted.

Greg had lived three doors down from Lily, and had helped her and Severus when they had been targeted by neighborhood bullies. He was the only Muggle who knew that Severus and Lily had magic, and the only one who truly understood what Severus had gone through during his childhood.

Verbal abuse wasn't physical, but it was still abuse.

"Anyway, want to tell me about that letter you wrote?"

Severus raised an eyebrow before sighing and then groaning at the thought of that letter, the very last one he sent to Greg before he joined the Dark Lord's fold.

"I mean telling me ' _my fate has taken a different path, a path that is dark and will lead to danger to my dearest friends, it is a risk I cannot and will not take'_ isn't something you can just say and then disappear."

"I am aware of that and I will tell you one day... but it is a long story."

"And I have to be at work soon too."

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"With milk?"

"Naturally."

"Alright then. I'll get the little demons, who now that I think about it, have been **_real_** quiet."

Severus gave a small laugh before starting lunch.

*************

Greg went upstairs and paused at the door that was open a crack. He pushed it open and whistled, impressed by the décor, before looking for the children. Then he blinked.

Harry and Hermione had on what were no doubt pirate jackets (although he was pretty sure the bandanna his daughter wore around her head was tied wrong). In their hands were swords (Greg really hoped they were just really good plastic replicas) and they were on the bed which looked like a ship, but that wasn't what had him staring.

It was the sight of Hedwig standing on a wooden plank attached to the edge of the bed. She had rope wrapped around her beak and her body, pinning her wings to the sides. On the floor was a mound of blue pillows that were no doubt the ocean, while the stuffed animals hiding among them had to be sharks.

"Hi Daddy!" Hermione said when she noticed her father.

"Uh, should I be worried?" Greg asked her.

"Daddy, we Shanghai Hedwig!"

"…I'm pretty sure this isn't right."

Greg looked back at Hedwig worriedly, only to find the owl glaring at him. She looked as though she was upset at him for preventing her from going to her pillowy doom.

"And here I was thinking the little spawns were holding you captive," came Severus's voice from behind the older man, making said man jump.

"Daddy, look!" Harry said.

"I see. Lost again, Hedwig? Well, hurry up and jump, lunch is ready."

Greg then watched, amazed as the owl closed her eyes, hopped off the plank and landed with a flop onto the pillows, causing a stuffed hippogriff and a purple rubber dragon to bounce up in the air.

Shaking his head, Severus went over to untie the owl who stood up and began grooming her feathers, unfazed by her most recent near death experience.

"Lunch is on the table," Severus announced, "peanut butter and jelly."

"Daddy makes the best PBJs!" Harry told his new friend.

"I like PBJ," Hermione declared.

After putting up their swords and shedding both pirate jackets and bandanna, the children clattered downstairs to the kitchen to eat, Hedwig not far behind.

"Wash your hands!" Severus called after them.

"So that was normal?" Greg asked as he followed Severus downstairs.

"Pretty much, Hedwig enjoys it for some reason."

"Huh."

When they got to the kitchen, the children were already eating. Hedwig was on the table and in one of her talons was a piece of sandwich.

"Aww," Greg said when he saw his own sandwich was crust free, "you remembered!"

"Bite me," Severus huffed before taking a bite out of his own.

After lunch, it was time to say goodbye.

"Next time you can come to my house, and we can have a tea party," Hermione said.

"'Kay, I'll bring the swords."

"You can't bring swords to a tea party, silly," Hermione giggled.

"You can't?"

"Nope, that's only if you're in Boston and the government doesn't give you back your tea."

Severus blinked and wondered once again about the IQ of the child. Then he wondered what in the world was Greg giving his daughter to read.

"Oh," Harry said. "Okay, can I bring my eye patch then?"

Hermione nodded and the four said goodbye.

**************

Severus was quiet as he washed up. Seeing his friend again after so long had brought back many memories as well as fears since Greg Granger was a Muggle.

His Lord might be lenient with Severus and Harry, but Severus knew he wouldn't be for Greg. That was the main reason as to why he had broken ties with the man when he joined the fold. The Potions Master knew the moment Voldemort realized that Greg wasn't a pure-blood (or at least a half-blood), the dentist was dead.

His daughter on the other hand, had much potential. If she truly had magic (and Severus didn't doubt that), then perhaps he could work that to his advantage. Perhaps if he could show his Lord that having Hermione in his fold was beneficial so he would not have to see his childhood friend, his wife and his child die.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry, are you ready to go? What are you doing?"

"Picking flowers for 'Mione."

"Ah," Severus said as he watched his son pick pull up the weeds (roots and all) that grew around the edge of the woods.

"Auntie Nessie said girls like flowers."

"Ah," Severus said again, raising an eyebrow when Hedwig emerged from the woods, her beak filled with yellow flowers.

The owl landed next to Harry, holding still as the child took the flowers from her.

"Thank you, Hedwig," Harry said, adding them to the bunch.

"Whoo."

"That is quite a lot of flowers you've got there."

"Some of them are for 'Mione's Mommy."

"Of course, silly me for forgetting. Well, if you're done, let's be on our way. It wouldn't do for us to be late."

After a quick cleaning spell, the two left the house (Hedwig was on guard duty) and made their way to the Granger house.

*************

"Hi, 'Mione! Hi, Mr. Ginger!"

"Hi, Harry!"

Mr. 'Ginger' gave an exasperated sigh before greeting his two guests.

"Hello, Harry, Severus."

"Mr. Ginger," Severus said as he and his son entered the house.

"Brat," Greg mumbled, leading them to the den.

"I picked these for you and your Mommy," Harry said, handing the weeds (roots and all) to his friend.

"Thank you, they're so pretty!" Hermione said, taking them.

"That's really nice of you, Harry," Greg said, not even glancing at the sprinkling of soil on his floor.

"I'm also supposed to tell you that I promise to get you home at ten and that no means no."

Hermione blinked, curious and confused, while Greg snorted.

"Dear Merlin," Severus sighed, "who told you to say that?"

"Uncle Remus," Harry answered, frowning. Had he said it wrong?

"Of course."

"Daddy, can me and Harry go play in my room?"

"Go ahead," Greg said, voice trembling with laughter, "give me your er, flowers, so I can put them in a vase."

"OK. Come on!"

After handing the flowers over to her Daddy, Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and the two hurried down the hall.

"You gots a lot of books," Harry said, looking around the room while Hermione set up the tea party.

"My Mommy gave them to me. They're really fun, 'specially when Daddy reads them to me."

"My Daddy reads to me too!"

"Mine does the funny voices."

"Mines too!"

Both children giggled before Hermione then went to her toy chest (which was not as cool as Harry's, but still pretty awesome in her mind) and took out some clothes.

"Here, you can wear this one," she said, handing it over to him.

Harry took the clothes, blinking when he was then pushed towards the closet.

"You have to dress in the closet."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. He never had to dress in the closet before.

"I saw it on TV."

"Oh."

When the two got to the closet, Hermione stood on her tippy-toes to switch on the closet light.

"Okay, you get dressed in here and I'll get dressed out here."

"'Kay."

Hermione closed the door, leaving it open just a crack before going over to the chest to take out her dress. It was a pretty golden color. She took off her day dress and put on the gold one, pulling up the front zipper just in time.

Harry exited the closet, wearing his new clothes.

"You'll need shoes!" Hermione told him.

****************

"Where is your wife?"

"Working. She'll be home in about an hour."

Severus hummed as he nibbled on a piece of fruit (he was still on his sweets ban), watching as Greg separated the bouquet of weeds into two vases after cutting off the roots.

"You know, I missed you," Greg said, not looking up from his task. "I worried about you everyday, especially when I was told of Lily's death."

"Who told you about that?" Severus asked, surprised.

"An elderly wizard came to my house. This was before Hermione's magic appeared. He told me what had happened to Lily and that her son was missing."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Did this wizard have a long white beard?"

Greg nodded.

"He looked familiar to me. It took me a moment to realize it was the Headmaster from your school. I recognized him from your Chocolate Frog card."

"Did he do anything to you, say anything odd?" Severus asked.

Greg's brows furrowed at the question but he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's... nothing. I suppose I should tell you what happened now."

So Severus did. He told his friend everything, from the ending of his and Lily's friendship (which Greg already knew about and had called him an idiot) to him joining the fold, to Lily's murder, to him being Harry's caretaker, and somehow becoming the Dark Lord's lover.

" ** _God,_** Severus," Greg said after Severus finished, eyes wide.

Severus said nothing.

"When you do something, you do it big."

Severus huffed out a laugh, wincing when he was smacked upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You should have contacted me," Greg told him, his tone stern and a bit angry.

"You would have been in danger."

"Screw that! Severus, you have and will always be family. Family means that you be there for them, you face down the devil himself for them. That no matter what it is or what you have done, they will forgive and forget."

Severus stared at Greg, eyes wide with shock and surprise. Yes, he was aware of the man's opinion of him, but to hear it out loud made something in his chest just burst with warmth.

"Thank you," Severus then said, his throat tight.

Greg merely huffed before reaching over and ruffling the black hair, grinning when he got a familiar glare.

Fixing his hair, the Potions Master paused when a thought came to him.

"Do you think... do you think Lily thought the same thing of me?"

Greg stared at his friend before reaching over and smacking him upside the head again.

"Greg!"

"For someone so smart, you can be a real idiot sometimes. Yes Lily thought the same. My God, she gave you her only child right before she died!"

Severus said nothing. It had always been in the back of his mind, if Lily had ever forgiven him for those hateful words he had said that day.

"Come on, let's deliver this to the kids. Grab that tray."

Severus picked up the tray of sandwiches and followed his friend who was carrying the vases down the hall. They let themselves into the room which had the door ajar and stopped short at the sight before them.

Both Harry and Hermione were sitting around a white table that had a fancy tea set on it. Next to the children were smartly dressed teddy bears. Hermione was wearing her _Beauty and the Beast_ ballgown that her mother had bought for Halloween, while Harry was wearing the blue _Cinderella_ ballgown that had been Hermione's Christmas present.

Both children stopped sipping their "tea" when they saw their Daddies.

"Oh, look, Lady Harry, it's the Lord Daddies," Hermione said, using her "fancy lady" voice.

"Hello, Lord Daddies," Harry said using his own "fancy lady" voice.

Severus just stared, before a nudge from an amused Greg brought out of his surprised state.

"Hello, Lady Hermione, Lady... Harry, we come bearing gifts," Greg said with a deep bow.

Rolling his eyes, Severus followed the man's example.

"Wonderfeel, please join us," Hermione said.

Greg went over and carefully sat in the small chair next to his daughter.

"Exotic flowers from the steamy deserts, and imported food from around the world."

Both children oh'ed and ah'ed at the "gifts".

"Lord Daddy," Harry said, tugging on his father's sleeve when Greg started serving the sandwiches, "do you like my dress?"

Severus, who was trying to find a comfortable position on the tiny seat, stopped and looked at his son. Harry did look rather cute in the dress, though the rainbow of ribbons in his hair was a bit much.

"Yes, you look lovely, Lady Harry," he replied, wondering if this play date was going to result in therapy sometime in later years.

Harry giggled before lifting up his dress to show off his shoes.

"I even got glass shoes!"

Severus looked at the clear plastic shoes with half inch heels and nodded.

"Lovely."

"And you know what else, this dress is just like Auntie Nessie's!" Harry said and then he frowned, "but her's had those leggy thingies—"

"You mean stockings?" Severus asked. "Since when did you see-"

"... and she had a tiny undie thingy which only covered the front and not the back. And then Uncle Lu'us-"

"Yes, yes, thanks, Harry," Severus said hurriedly while Greg nearly fell off the chair laughing.

Severus decided he needed new babysitters..

**********

The fireplace flared to life and the Dark Lord stepped though.

"Milord."

"Severus."

Voldemort smirked before going over, taking hold of the younger's man arm and pulling up from his chair.

"Milord," Severus grumbled when his book slipped out of hands and onto the floor.

"Don't whine, Severus, it's unbecoming," Voldemort said before kissing him.

Severus stood stiffly, unmoving even when long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to a tall, warm body.

Voldemort pulled back, an amused twinkle in his red eyes. Undeterred, he kissed along the strong jaw, going lower until he got to a long neck. With a pleased sound, he sucked at the pale skin, grinning at the shiver he got.

"Cheat," Severus said, his voice breathless.

"No. Dark Lord," Voldemort said against the skin before licking at it.

Severus let out a whimper which turned into a moan when Voldemort started nipping at his neck.

"Bedroom?" Voldemort asked.

"Bedroom," Severus agreed.

He grunted in surprise when he was suddenly lifted and placed on a surprisingly strong shoulder.

"Put me down," Severus demanded.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" came the amused answer followed by a yelp as long fingers pinched a buttock.

When they got to the bedroom, Severus was thrown down onto the bed and pounced on.

"Three weeks," Voldemort growled as he hurriedly took off his lover's shirt and started on his pants.

"Your fault," Severus said with a smirk, choosing to lie still.

"Is not," Voldemort countered, glaring at him for not helping. He leaned down to kiss Severus again.

Severus deepened it, lifting his hips so that his pants and briefs could be pulled down.

Ending the kiss, Voldemort moved down to the naked chest, kissing and nipping. Severus let out an embarrassing mewl when his hardened nipple was sucked on.

"Daddy?"

Voldemort groaned and Severus let out an amused huff of laughter before both adults turned to the five year old peeking into the room. Voldemort's lips twitched at the sight of Hedwig sitting on Harry's head, also peeking in.

"... Were you two wrestling again?" Harry asked.

"I still can't believe Jacob told him that," Voldemort mumbled.

"Did you need something, Harry?" Severus asked as he covered himself up. He found it unfair that he was the only one naked.

"I can't sleep," came the reply.

"You can't?"

Harry shook his head.

"I've got it," Voldemort said, getting out of bed. "Come on, Harry, let's go get you some warm milk."

Severus watched as the Dark Lord took his son's hand and disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. With a sigh, he flopped down onto the bed.

" _So close!"_

***********

"I think I'll have some milk with you," Voldemort said when they entered kitchen.

"Okay, papa!"

After pouring the warm milk into two mugs, Voldemort levitated them to the coffee table. He then carried Harry to the couch and placed him on his lap, rocking him gently as they each drank their milk.

"You know, I heard this very amazing story today. Do you want to hear it?"

Harry nodded, yawning.

"Alright. _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat; it was a hobbit-hole and that means comfort."_

When Severus came to check on them ten minutes later, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Vodlemort was reading was from the Hobbit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

 

**4 years ago- Harry's first birthday.**

"Severus."

Severus looked up from where he was cleaning a babbling Harry of the evidence of the cake fight that had taken place a few minutes ago.

"Milord."

"I wish to speak with you. It concerns Harry's birthday present."

Severus glanced at the stack of children's books placed next to the rest of the gifts.

"What about them?" he asked, turning back to the Dark Lord. **  
**

"The books were one part of the gift. There is another part."

Voldemort watched as the black eyes went blank and the lean body stiffened; it was a warning for the Dark Lord to choose his next words very carefully.

"I wish to do the _Draco Suscéptor_ ritual with Harry."

Said black eyes widened in surprise. By the lake, trying to get the Pack Pups cleaned up, Fenrir's head swung their way.

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously after a moment of tense silence.

"I know you don't trust me," Voldemort said quietly. "You have every right not to. I also know you won't believe me when I say I care deeply for you and Harry both. So I want to show you."

Neither of them noticed nor cared that most of the others had stopped what they were doing in fav

or of staring at them.

"You... do understand what doing the ritual means, don't you?" Severus asked at last.

Voldemort nodded. The ritual would bind him as Harry's protector under the eyes of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah who had guided the great wizard Merlin himself during his youth. No harm would ever befall the child, not even from Voldemort.

"I will consider it," was all Severus said.

**Present Day**

When Voldemort entered the kitchen and saw the look on his lover's face, the first thought he had was " _Uh-oh!"_

"Severus?" he asked softly.

Severus turned to him.

"Milord," he said. "I want you to go upstairs and kill that boy."

Voldemort let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought _ **he**_ was in trouble.

"Alright," he agreed, "but can I eat first before I go and kill Harry?"

Severus' eyes sparked dangerously.

"You're right. I'll be much more crueler on an empty stomach," Voldemort mumbled as he went up to Harry's room.

When he entered the child's room, he blinked. Then he stared.

Harry was blue.

Not blue as in sad (although he looked that as well), but the color blue from the tips of his hair right down to his toes.

Harry was blue.

Right.

Clearing his throat, Voldemort went over to the sniffling child and sat down next to him on the pirate ship bed.

"Harry," Voldemort said, "your Daddy sent me up here to kill you."

"Okay," Harry said in a quavering voice and sniffed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Why are you blue?"

"I don't know."

"…. Did you want to be blue?"

"No."

Voldemort paused as he thought over what his next question should be.

"Why is your Daddy mad at you?"

"I touched Daddy's potions."

"Ah. Were you allowed to touch them?"

"No." Harry sniffed again. "Daddy says I'm not supposed to touch his potions without a permit."

"I think you mean permission."

Harry looked blankly at him.

"Never mind. Harry, if you know you weren't supposed to touch your Daddy's potions, then why did you?"

"I don't know."

Voldemort resisted the urge to growl in frustration and rip out his hair.

"Daddy hates me, doesn't he?" Harry asked, looking as though he was going to cry again.

"No," Voldemort said, "of course he doesn't."

Voldemort had a feeling Harry could drain the world's oceans, enslave the human population and Severus would still love his son.

"But his voice got scary quiet and stuff."

Voldemort winced. He too had been on the receiving end of Severus' voice going "scary quiet and stuff". It was not pleasant.

"Your Daddy was mad, yes, but he was mostly worried. His potions are dangerous and you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"So," Harry paused to wipe leaking snot (also blue colored) on his sleeve, "Daddy was scared, not mad?"

"Yes." Voldemort couldn't help wondering if Harry was literally blue blooded at the moment.

"Oh. Am I going to get a spanking then?"

Voldemort doubted that either. For one thing, Harry was an obedient and surprisingly calm child, never getting into any big trouble or giving anyone problems. For another, Severus didn't believe in corporal punishment.

The Dark Lord knew that the Potions Master feared crossing a line, of becoming like his father, Tobias Snape.

The worst punishment Harry would ever get was probably a time out.

"Probably not," Voldemort said before running his fingers though blue hair. "Now stay here, and I'll go talk to your Daddy."

"'kay."

Voldemort ruffled the blue hair before standing up and making his way back to the kitchen.

"Did you kill him?" was the first thing Severus asked.

"No," Voldemort answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

*************************

Harry didn't get a spanking (Severus had actually turned pale when Voldemort told him what Harry had asked), but he did get a time out and no dessert that night. He also got a stern talking to about why touching Daddy's potions was bad, and a reassurance that no matter how angry he got, Severus could never hate him.

Some days later, Lucius came through the Floo with Draco in his arms.

"And who is this young Lady?" he asked when he came into the living room and saw Hermione and Harry playing on the rug.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Ginger!" Hermione introduced herself.

"Granger," Severus automatically corrected from where he was sitting, reading.

"Picked up another one?" Lucius asked after he had set Draco down to play and sat next to his friend.

"She's Greg's daughter."

Lucius blinked up in surprise at the mention of Severus's old friend. He had met Greg once when he came to pick up the future Potions Master to spend the summer with him and his family. That man was the only Muggle in the world who could strike fear into his heart.

"Ah," Lucius said, looking back at the three children playing at Dragons. He wasn't sure how he felt about his son being the princess and Hermione being the knight in 'sparkly' armor.

"Is she staying for the sleepover?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe for her to be here?" Lucius asked.

"She has magic, so unless you tell the Dark Lord about her parentage, Hermione is in no danger."

"Remember what happened the last time you withheld the truth?"

"I have Jacob and a pack of Wolves on my side, not to mention the Dark Lord will have to go through Greg first," Severus said, smirking as his friend paled.

"I fear for the Dark Lord."

Severus' smirk widened.

Lucius stayed for an hour before leaving Severus alone with the three children.

"Alright, shoes on," Severus announced.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "where are we going?"

"We're going into the woods to look for potion ingredients," Severus answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she raced to Harry's room to get her shoes **.** Once everyone was ready, Severus ushered them out of the house and into the small woods behind it, and the hunt began.

"Uncle Sevvie, I found some!"

Severus looked up from where he was carefully scraping the bark off of a fallen oak branch. Clutched in Draco's hand were some dandelions... well, what was left of the dandelions.

"Very good. Put them in the basket," he said.

While Draco trotted towards the basket, Severus looked over at Harry who was picking and eating berries (thankfully there were no poison berries in this woods or poison ivy either) and then at Hermione who was picking up... worms and putting them in the basket.

Weren't girls not supposed to like worms?

"Ewwww!" Draco said, wrinkling his nose when another wriggling worm joined its friends among the plants in the basket.

"You don't like worms?" Hermione asked.

"Worms are gross!" Draco stated.

"You're weird," Hermione declared.

" _You're_ weird!" Draco countered.

"Says you."

"Mione, Ray, look at what I found!"

The two children hurried over to where Harry was near the berry bush.

As Severus followed them, he had a feeling that what just passed had just defined the young trio's relationship.

***********************

The sun was setting by the time the four finished collecting ingredients. The exercise was really was an excuse to tire the children out, although there were some useful herbs in there. The worms could be used as well.

Severus put the things away before ordering the kids to wash up for dinner, the mealtime conversation consisting of:

"Harry, eat your broccoli."

"But they're evil!"

"Mr. 'Ape, are lamb chops really made out of lamb?"

"Yes."

Big brown eyes got bigger.

"I mean, no, it's just their name."

"Uncle Sevvie, I want green eggs and ham."

"I regret reading you that book."

Then it was time for dessert.

"Ice cream!" Draco squealed when a bowl of vanilla ice cream was placed in front of him. "Thank you," he added before digging in.

Severus watched the three children eagerly devour their dessert before looking down at his bowl of fruit with a sad sigh. Next to him, Hedwig looked down at her own little bowl of diced fruit with a mournful expression. After finding about the order of cutting back on the sweets, Jacob and Nassica had raided his pantry, taking every last bit of his guilty pleasures. Considering that both owl and man shared said sweets, Hedwig had not been happy.

"One more week," Severus promised the owl, giving her a little pat on the head.

After dinner, it was bath time. Taking into account that he had two more children than usual, Severus decided that all three of them inside the tub at the same time was a good idea. It wasn't as if the children really knew the difference between a girl and a boy, or cared much about it for that matter.

He should have known better.

"Draco, stop trying to drown Harry."

"Harry, remember what I said about owls and soap not mixing together."

"Hermione, get back here!"

Hermione giggled as her naked and wet little bottom disappeared around the corner. With a sigh, Severus stood up and went to dry his hands before following.

"Come on, Harry, Ray!" Hermione's voice floated back.

With a glance at each other, both boys clambered out the tub and scampered out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Harry! Draco! Get back here!"

******************

_Inconceivable!_

_You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means._

"Daddy, what does that word mean?"

"It means impossible."

"Oh... what does impossible means?"

"Incapable."

"Oh... what does inca - what does that mean?"

"… ask Hedwig."

"Whoo?"

"Ray, if you get kidnapped, I'll rescue you 'kay?"

"'kay, Mione."

Severus snorted at that. He and the children were watching _The Princess Bride_ on the television Jacob had gotten him (more like walking into the house uninvited and dumping the thing in his living room) from the nest of blankets and pillows they had made on the rug in the living room.

"They have pirates swords!"

"Sssh!"

"Daddy, can you do a flip like that?"

"Only if I want to break something."

"Mr. 'Ape, sssh!"

By the time the credits were rolling, the audience didn't even know it. In fact, if someone were to come in, they would have been greeted with the sight of one child curled up on top of the Potions Master's chest, another child sprawled on the rug with one of her hands resting on the bridge of the man's nose, while the third child clung to and drooled on one of the man's legs.

Happily nestled and sleeping peacefully on Severus' head was a snowy white owl.

*********************

"Do you know that your daughter is a nudist?"

Greg grinned. "Bath time?"

"Bath time," Severus confirmed as he let his friend in.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that."

"Daddy!"

Greg smiled when he entered Harry's room, squatting down and opening his arms when his daughter came running to him.

"Hey sweetie, had fun?" he said hugging her.

"Yep! We watched a movie, had ice cream and went looking for potions stuff!"

"Sounds like you guys had a busy day yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

"You didn't give Severus any trouble, did you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, really?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, and neither men decided to mention the streaking the girl had instigated around Severus' house.

"Well, get your things and let's go home."

"Aw, can't I stay?"

"No, remember grandma and grandpa are coming over."

Hermione pouted, but when she was released, did as she was told.

"Next time, the sleepover is going to be at your house," Severus said.

"We'll flip a coin."

"You'll just cheat like last time."

"I did no -"

"Severus?"

Both men paused in their bickering, turned around and Severus froze.

"... Milord."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**5 years ago: Days after Lily and James's death.**

Lily was… gone. His best friend since childhood was gone, truly gone.

What was he to do now?

Seek revenge?

He could go to Albus and join him. That man had always been kind to him, even when he joined the Dark Lord's fold.

Or perhaps he could… wait, what was that noise?

Bleak dark eyes looked down at the floor of his study where a small red face greeted him.

Oh.

Harry, Lily's son - the last link to her and his last promise, made to her as well.

Why was he crying, though? Was he hungry? Needed a change? How long had he been lying there on the floor?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

_Months?_

Getting up (how long _**had**_ he been sitting in this chair?), Severus scooped up the wailing infant, gently rocking him as he made his way to the kitchen. It took him a moment to figure out how to heat up one of the pre-made bottles while balancing a crying baby.

Severus frowned when the child refused to take the rubber nipple. After nearly choking the infant with milk by accident, the Potions Master put the bottle down and stared blankly at Harry.

What now?

Maybe he needed a change.

Checking the diaper, Severus found it soaking wet. He made his way to his room and paused when he saw the brown trunk, his last gift from his friend. The sudden whimper (Severus was surprised the infant could even still make noises after how long he had been crying, however long that may have been) had him moving again. He went over to the trunk and pulled out a sky blue baby blanket. He laid the blanket on his bed and then the infant, took off the nappy and was shocked to discover that the small bottom was an angry red.

Although Severus had never had to deal with such small children, even he knew this was a sign of diaper rash. Panicking, he glanced frantically around for something, anything. His eyes landed on the open trunk again and he went over to quickly rifle through its contents.

He found a book on how to care for a child from birth to ten years of age. A quick flip through the index and Severus found the page on diaper rash. Half a minute later, he was in his bathroom with a naked Harry in his arms as he watched the tub fill with warm water. Once it was full enough, he sprinkled baking soda (a bottle of which he found tucked inside the trunk) and then a quick wave of his wand had the power stirred in.

Paying no mind to his clothes, he sat down in the tub, holding Harry in his arms. The grip he had on the baby was probably on the edge of painful by now, but Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was finally quiet, almost content.

The two of them sat there until the water became unbearably cold. After drying Harry off and wrapping his small, naked body in a blanket (and redressing himself), Severus went back to the kitchen and rewarmed the bottle. This time when the nipple touched his little lips, Harry latched on and ate greedily.

Watching the little one eat, it finally hit Severus. He had nearly lost the child. _Lily's child_ whom he had promised to care for and protect. He had nearly broken his promise.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered, although he wasn't sure if he was talking to Harry or Lily.

**Present Day**

" _Crap, crap, crap!"_ Severus thought as he stared at the Dark Lord, who stared curiously at Greg.

"Severus," Voldemort finally said, "who is this?"

"Milord—"

"I'm ready!"

All three men looked down at the little girl who had her shoes on and a purple book bag (with a purple grinning dinosaur on it) on her back. Hermione blinked up at the new adult before smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Ginger!"

"Granger," both Greg and Severus automatically corrected.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow before kneeling down in front of the child.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a kiss to the back of the small hand and making the child giggle.

"Papa!"

"Uncle Volddie!"

Voldemort grunted when two small bodies collided into him on either side.

"Harry, Draco."

"Papa! Papa! We had a sleepover!" Harry excitedly informed him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Draco piped up. "We went Potion hunting, watched a movie and had ice-cream!"

"Sounds like you had a busy night."

"Uh-huh, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"We're having another one at Mione's house!" Harry cut in.

"We are?" Greg asked, ignoring the triumphant look Severus gave him.

"Yep!" Hermione confirmed. "We're gonna stay up past bed-time, tell scary stories and in the morning we'll make waffles!"

"Sounds like fun, can I join in?" Voldemort asked while poking Draco in the side and getting a giggle.

"Nope," Hermione said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"And why not?" Voldemort asked with a playful tone.

"Cause it's for kids, silly!" Hermione giggled.

"Severus got to stay for this one."

"That's cause Mr. 'Ape is our babysitter."

' _Mr. Ape?'_ the Dark Lord thought with a snort before getting up. "Ah, I see."

After saying goodbye, Greg and Hermione left, but not before the little girl had invited both Harry and Draco to another tea party.

"She has magic," Voldemort said the moment the door closed.

"She does," Severus answered as he ushered Draco and Harry to the living room.

"But her father does not," Voldemort added, following them.

"No, but Lucius is scared of him."

"Lucius is scared of his own wife," Voldemort pointed out.

"Well, you are scared of Jacob," Severus countered and put on a movie for the boys.

"That's different."

"How so?" Severus asked, going to the kitchen with Voldemort following him.

"Jacob is not my wife."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're scared of him."

"Shut up."

Severus wasn't sure how he felt about the Dark Lord allowing him to change the subject from Hermione's parentage.

This could be either good or bad.

 *****************

Today was Harry's Adoption Ceremony. Three days before, Severus had explained to Harry what the ceremony meant and what would happen. Harry at first had been confused, but after his daddy reassured him that he would always be his son and that he was loved no matter what, Harry became excited about the ceremony.

"How," Severus asked, speaking slowly, "did you get your robes dirty after I had placed _**several**_ protection spells on them?"

Looking down at their own children, Lucius and Greg both wondered the same thing.

"I don't know," Draco said with a shrug.

With a sigh, Severus cleaned the children's robes before instructing them to stay with Narcissa and Meg Gin - er, Granger. Both womenwould make sure the children didn't wander off and get their robes dirty again.

"I think we should be worried that our wives get along so well," Greg pointed out, watching Meg and the Lady Malfoy fuss over the children.

"I agree."

Severus snorted before heading to the hall to see if everything was ready. They were having the Adoption Ceremony at Malfoy Manor, at Lucius and Narcissa's insistence. It was a simple one; Severus and Harry would trade blood while the former murmured an incantation. It also required witnesses, thus his guests.

"Severus."

The doors to the hall had opened, gaining all the adults' attention. Severus inwardly groaned at the sight of the Dark Lord, he still wasn't sure what his lover's thoughts were on Greg and his wife, or Hermione for that matter.

Severus went over to meet him before he made it over to the group.

"I apologize if I am late," Voldemort said, red eyes glancing at Greg who looked back before resuming talking to Lucius.

"You are the Dark Lord, you are never late," Severus replied.

"True. I just thought I would be polite."

Severus shook his head and froze when Greg appeared by his side. The dentist smiled pleasantly at the Dark Lord before turning to Severus.

"Lucius wants to speak with you," he said.

Severus knew damn well that Lucius didn't want to talk to him, but he went anyway, pushing back his worry and unease. Then he realized that Hedwig was nowhere to be seen.

"So you're the Dark Lord," Greg said once Severus left.

"And you are Greg Granger. Severus has spoken highly of you," Voldemort replied with a tilt of the head.

"He's spoken highly of you as well, although I have the feeling you are someone to be feared."

"Oh, really? And do you fear me?"

"No."

Voldemort raised a brow, "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Then you have bad instincts," Voldemort said in a silky voice.

"Maybe, but I suggest you ask Lucius why he's still afraid of me after all these years." Greg grinned at him before walking over to Narcissa and the children.

Voldemort frowned at Greg's back before going to talk to Lucius who was now standing alone.

When Severus came back to the hall with an impeccably groomed Hedwig on his shoulder (he had caught her in front of the bathroom mirror)he blinked at the sight of a pale Dark Lord and a rather smug dentist.

***************

"Harry."

Harry blinked and looked up from where he had been staring at the small knife in his Daddy's hand.

"Are you ready?" his Daddy asked.

Harry nodded nervously. His Daddy then knelt down and took his right hand. He placed the knife against his open palm and quickly sliced his skin. Harry looked at the blood welling up, surprised that it didn't hurt, before watching his Daddy cut his own palm.

"This won't hurt either," his Daddy reassured him, "but you may feel a bit funny, okay?"

"'Kay."

Their bleeding hands were then pressed together. Harry stood still as his Daddy murmured words, squirming when he felt a funny tingle in his tummy.

" _It'll all be over soon, my Harry."_

Harry stared wide eyed as two other hands joined theirs. Surprised, he looked at his Daddy, but he was still murmuring words and his eyes looked dazed. Harry then looked over at his Papa, but he didn't seem to notice the new hands.

Harry then looked up and found one of the hands attached to a tall man with glasses, and the other a woman with long red hair. They both looked faint, almost see through.

Both of them smiled at him before speaking.

" _We, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter allow the blood of Severus Tobias Snape to flow through our son, Harry James Potter. We allow them to become blooded father and son, even unto death."_

Harry's eyes widened again when the funny tingle in his tummy felt very warm. He looked down and saw all four hands glowing a deep golden color. When the color and the tingle in his tummy vanished, he looked back up at the the two people.

" _Have fun, sweetie,"_ said the woman, smiling at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

" _Give Snivellus hell,"_ the man grinned.

" _James,"_ the woman sighed.

" _Sorry."_

" _Take care of your Daddy."_

" _We love you."_

The two figures disappeared and his Daddy separated their hands. Uncle Jacob appeared and healed the cuts to both their hands and then Harry was in his Daddy's arms and feeling very tired.

"Harry?" his Daddy said.

"M'sleepy," Harry yawned, rubbing one eye.

A large warm hand placed itself on the back of his head. With another yawn, Harry snuggled close to his Daddy and went to sleep.

****************

While Harry and the rest of the children were down for a nap in Draco's room (watched over by Hedwig), the adults gathered in the study where a house-elf served them drinks.

"I am still not sure how Greg was able to catch the attention of such a beautiful flower as yourself, Meg, let alone convince you to marry him."

"Why do I put up with you?" Greg sighed while his wife blushed and giggled.

"Because I know all of your deepest, darkest secrets," Severus said with a teasing grin.

"We need to have a tea day," Meg told him.

"You and Severus will not be having a tea day," grumbled Greg.

"Aww, don't fret, Greg dear. We'll just have a tea day of our own. I'll tell you all about Severus's Hogwarts days that I'm sure he didn't tell you," Narcissa told him.

"You go with her, Greg, our friendship will be over and I'm taking your wife and daughter with me," Severus threatened, though there wasn't any real malice in his tone.

Greg tilted his head and thought about before turning to the Lady Malfoy.

"Is Tuesday afternoon good for you?" he asked.

"Tuesday is perfect."

After fifteen minutes of bickering, Severus got up to stand in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat, gaining silence and everyone's attention.

"I would like to announce the naming of Harry's Godfather," he said and paused for a moment. "Jacob Raymond."

All eyes turned to Jacob who gave a small smile in return. Severus had come to see him yesterday, asking him to be Harry's Godfather. Jacob was surprised at first, he was sure that Lucius would have been Severus' pick together with Narcissa as Godmother, but he accepted the honor nonetheless.

Congratulations were given and a toast was drunk. No one looked surprised that Jacob was named Godfather.

A little later, Greg, Lucius and Voldemort were sent to wake the children and bring them down to eat.

"How is he still breathing?" Greg asked with a tilted head as he stared at the three children fast asleep in Draco's bed.

"That is a question best not asked," Voldemort sighed.

At some point, Draco, Harry and Hermione had piled on top of each other. Hermione was on top, face up and limbs spread out everywhere. Draco was also on his back with his limbs also spread and his feet tangled with Hermione's. One of his hands was on the girl's face while his own face was almost covered by bushy brown hair. Underneath the two was Harry, whose feet were the only visible part of him, tangled up with the other two, while lying on Hermione's stomach was a happily nestled Hedwig.

"This reminds me of puppies for some reason," Greg said. He gently woke his daughter with, "Hermione, sweetie, time to get up."

Voldemort gave an amused smirk before moving over to pull Harry from the pile, Lucius right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take the last part too seriously, I have plans mwuhahaha!

Something was tugging on his sheets.

"Daddy?"

And kept tugging, and who turned on the lights?

"Daddy, wake up!"

A groan sounded. One black eye opened and looked down at the child standing next to the bed.

"Are you going to a party I don't know about?" came the question.

"No," Harry giggled. He was wearing his tuxedo.

"Then why are you wearing that? And why do I have to get up?"

"It's the first day of school!" Harry said excitedly.

Nestled on top of his head was Hedwig who hooted her agreement. Around her neck was a small pearl necklace and her feathers were impeccably groomed.

"I don't wanna go to school," Severus whined before burying his head underneath his pillow.

"Not you, silly," Harry giggled and tugged harder on the sheets. "Now get uuppppppppppp!"

With another groan, Severus rolled out of bed. Two small hands grabbed hold of his and pulled him towards the kitchen.

A quick check told the Potions Master that it was four in the morning. Harry didn't have to be at school until seven.

"Harry, remind me to have a talk with you about why waking someone up before dawn is a bad idea," Severus said. He yawned as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Can I have some too?"

"No."

"Whoo?"

"Certainly not!"

After returning the milk to the fridge (cereal was the most appropriate meal for four in the morning), Severus turned back to the counter and saw a Blackbeard lunchbox sitting next to the apple juice he had pulled out. He didn't remember putting the container there.

"What's this?" Severus asked, turning to Harry with the lunchbox in hand.

"I made my lunch!" Harry said around a mouthful of cereal.

"I see that. Did you do it this morning before waking me up?"

Harry shook his head. "I did it the day you bought it for me!"

Severus stared at him. "Harry, that was two weeks ago!"

Curious, he opened the lunchbox and nearly gagged at the smell.

"What in the world did you make?" he asked, quickly putting the lunchbox down.

"Tuna fish sandwich!"

"Ah."

As Severus stared at the... sandwich turned science experiment, Hedwig glided onto the counter. She took one whiff of the lunchbox and keeled over.

"I think I had better fix you a fresh one," Severus told Harry as he picked Hedwig up. "And maybe burn the lunchbox."

************

 _Mrs. Conwell's Primary School for Little Rascals_ was a good fifteen minutes away from their house if they walked at a regular pace. It was a pleasant little place with a large yard full of toys. The owner and founder Mrs. Conwell was a wonderful middle-aged woman, always smiling and giving warm hugs. She was at the front door welcoming the new students.

There seemed to be quite a number of them crying and clinging to their parents.

Severus looked down at his son who hadn't moved at all. Frowning, he cleared his throat nervously.

"We can always go back and wait an—"

"'Mione!" Harry suddenly shrieked and took off.

Severus blinked and saw a familiar mop of bushy brown hair and then his son and Hermione disappeared into the school. Smiling, Greg went over to him.

"Expecting screaming?" the Dentist asked.

Severus nodded.

"Me too," Greg laughed. "Coffee?"

"Gods, yes!"

Half an hour later, Greg and Severus were sitting at a café. The older man watched as Severus downed his third cup of coffee.

"Harry woke you up early, huh?"

"Four am," Severus mumbled into his empty cup.

Greg whistled. "Whoa, I'm sorry."

"What time did your brat wake you?"

"Six."

"I hate you."

Greg laughed. "She even made her own lunch!"

"Did she make hers two weeks in advance?"

"Actually, hers was made a month ago."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

After coffee, Greg headed off to work while Severus made his way to the Dark Lord's Manor.

"Severus," Bellatrix greeted coldly.

"Bella, how is your husband?" Severus said politely.

"Alive." The woman shrugged before walking off.

Watching her leave, Severus felt pity for her husband. He shook his head and continued on his way to the study.

"Severus," Voldemort purred when the man entered.

"Milord," Severus said with a slight bow.

Voldemort chuckled before motioning the other closer. Severus did so and stood in front of the desk, waiting patiently for instructions.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow before motioning the Potions Master to move around the desk. Severus tilted his head curiously but obeyed. He grunted in surprise when his arm was tugged and he found himself sitting in the other wizard's lap.

"Milord!?"

Voldemort chuckled and started nuzzling Severus' neck. He wrapped a firm arm around his waist when Severus tried to get up, and grinned when he got a glare in return.

"Let me go," Severus demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to your Lord and Master?" Voldemort purred, his unoccupied hand sliding up a clothed thigh.

"It is when he's using me as a distraction from his work," Severus replied and glared down at the roving hand.

Voldemort hummed, but didn't stop what he was doing. He let out a hiss when the back of his hand was pinched. Hard.

"Work," Severus said firmly.

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow again before giving a playful smirk. The next thing Severus knew, his back was flat against the desk and the Dark Lord was hovering over him.

Needless to say, no work got done that morning. Lucius was not pleased.

**************

When Greg and Severus went back to the primary school in the afternoon, they were greeted by two very excited children who chattered non stop all the way back to Severus' house.

"Daddy, here," Harry said after they all settled down.

"What is this?" Severus asked, taking the rather creased paper handed to him.

"Ms. Katherine said we had to give this to you."

"You go to school and we get homework?" Greg asked as he took the same from his daughter.

Severus read it over and realized it was an emergency contact form. He thought about who the school would have to call in case he couldn't be reached for some reason.

The Malfoys, Voldemort, and Fenrir were all out even though Severus trusted them with Harry. None of them knew what a telephone was, let alone what it looked like (although that may not be true for the Dark Lord). That just left Greg, Jacob and Remus, the only three in his circle of associates who possessed a telephone.

It wasn't really that hard of a decision to make.

"Put Harry on there too!" Hermione said, sitting in her Daddy's lap and watching him fill out the form. Severus was doing the same for his, but Harry had gotten bored and was being taught how to fly by Hedwig.

Severus made a mental note to explain to his son later that humans were not built to fly.

"It doesn't work like that, honey," Greg chuckled. "Only the names of adults like Severus can be put on this form."

"Oh."

Greg and Hermione stayed for another hour and after a quick snack, said their goodbyes and left.

"Alright," Severus then said. "Who wants to help me with making dinner?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Whoo!"

**Three years ago- Harry is two years old**

Jacob watched with a grin as Harry happily splashed Remus with water. He grinned wider when Remus turned to pout at him.

"Alright, bath time is over," Jacob announced. He went to the tub and grabbed a towel from the rack along the way.

"Over," Harry giggled as he was lifted out.

Smiling at the Werewolf, Jacob went to his spare bedroom, keeping a firm grip on the squirming child. By the time he finished dressing him, Harry was already deeply asleep, dead to the world.

After tucking him in, Jacob headed back to the bathroom only to find it clean but no Remus. He headed to the living room next.

"Asleep?" Remus asked, glancing up from the telly.

"Yep."

As soon as Jacob sat down next to Remus, the latter moved closer until he has his nose pressed against the Medi-wizard's neck. Jacob blushed. It had been six months since they became an official couple, six months of dancing around each other and awkward conversations. He still wasn't used to Remus' open affection. Werewolves apparently weren't subtle in their affection towards their mates.

With a happy rumble, Remus pressed his body against Jacob's, pushing until the latter was lying on the couch underneath him.

"Uh, I was watching the telly, you know," Jacob protested half-heartedly. Just because he wasn't used to the other's affections didn't mean he didn't like it.

"You saw this episode already," Remus reminded him before making it his goal to leave as many marks on the Medi-wizard's neck as he could.

It didn't take long for Jacob to become a writhing, whimpering mess. Things would no doubt have gotten much further if it weren't for the bored, muffled hoot that interrupted them from the couch's arm.

Both men looked that way and then Jacob blushed while Remus growled at the owl that was perched there. Said owl just huffed before dropping the letter it had in its beak.

"It's from the Ministry," Jacob said after looking at the envelope, ignoring the way Remus was growling at the owl. "It's for you."

Remus looked from the bored owl to Jacob. Curious and feeling a little afraid, he took the letter and opened it.

Jacob watched as Remus' expression went from curious to shocked.

"Remus?" Jacob said softly, reaching out to touch Remus' shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Remus looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Sirius," he said, voice tight. "Sirius is… is…. dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Two months, with one neighborhood trick-or-treat outing and a American Thanksgiving play (to which Severus had mixed feelings about his Harry being the turkey) later, Severus was being awakened by his son.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Who was way too energetic for seven o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes?" Severus groaned from underneath the warm blankets.

"It's Santa!"

"What about him?"

"Santa's head is in the fireplace!"

Underneath the blankets, Severus slowly blinked as his sleepy brain filtered through the sentence, hoping to find some sense in it. He didn't find any. Slowly, he emerged from the blankets and looked down at his son, who was practically bouncing with excitement. On top of the child's head was Hedwig, her feathers so puffed out that she resembled one of those pygmy puffs.

"Alright," Severus said at last, "why is Santa's head in our fireplace?"

"He wants to talk to you!" Harry burst out beofre gasping. "Did you get on the naughty list?" he then whispered, both his and Hedwig's eyes wide.

"Depends on your definition of naughty," Severus yawned as he got out of bed. The moment his feet touched the floor, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to the study.

"See! See!" Harry said once they entered the room, pointing at the fireplace.

….Well, he had a beard.

"Good morning, Severus," greeted the head of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning."

"Hi, Santa!"

"Hello, Harry," Albus chuckled.

"I see you two have been introduced."

"Yes, we have." Albus' eyes were twinkling.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus turned to his son. "Harry, why don't you play in your room a bit while... Santa and I talk."

"But I wanted to ask Santa a question!"

"Later, I promise."

Harry pouted but went out of the room.

"I didn't know you had a son, Severus," Albus said once the child left.

"I was not aware I had to make an announcement about that fact that I had reproduced."

Albus chuckled. "Ah, I've missed that dry wit of yours. Tell me, do I know his mother? Was she a student at Hogwarts?"

"What do you want, Albus?" Severus asked, ignoring the questions.

"Quick to the point as always. Alright then. Horace Slughorn is retiring after this school year and I will be in need of a Potions Master, I was-"

"No."

"But I didn't even finish!" Albus whined.

"No," Severus repeated.

"Come now, at least hear me out," Albus coaxed.

Sighing, Severus nodded.

"As I was saying, Horace is retiring and I was hoping you would fill in the position."

Severus stared at him.

"Consider it at least."

"When is the deadline?" Severus finally asked.

"I would appreciate a response by the New Year, but by the end of the school year is fine" Albus said.

"You will have my answer by the New Year."

"Thank you."

"Now then, _Santa_ , I believe someone has a question for you. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Peeking from the doorway, both Harry and Hedwig squeaked and ducked their heads back out into the hall. Albus and Severus chuckled.

*****************

Some days later found Voldemort standing ankle deep in snow, staring at rows and rows of pine trees.

"What about this one?" Harry asked, pointing at one of the trees.

Both Severus and Voldemort blinked up at the huge tree and then back at the child who pointed eagerly at it.

"It's very... large," Voldemort finally said.

"Yeah!"

"Harry," Severus said, still looking up at the tree, "maybe we should try something... smaller."

"But this one-"

"Will not fit in our house," Severus said firmly, picking up the boy.

Harry pouted but didn't complain as he was carried to another tree. Voldemort followed and out of the corner of his eye, he saw other families all looking eagerly at trees, hoping to find the right one.

The three of them stopped at another tree. It was a nice size but didn't have full branches.

"No," Harry said.

"Right," Severus said, moving on.

Voldemort moved to follow, but stopped when Hedwig landed on his shoulder. The bird firmly pulled at a beakful of his hair.

"You found one?" the Dark Lord asked.

Hedwig hooted her confirmation and flew off towards her find.

"Hedwig found one," Voldemort called to the two.

All three followed the snowy white owl (surprisingly easy considering her color) who landed on the branch of her selected tree.

"I like it!" Harry declared after staring at it.

"It's very nice," Voldemort added.

Hedwig puffed her chest out in pride.

"This one then?" Severus said.

"Yeah!"

After purchasing it and placing a feather-light charm on it, the two men carried it back to the house.

"Fenrir!"

The Werewolf knelt down and opened his arms for the child, grunting when he was all but tackled.

"How do you keep getting into my house, mutt?" Severus inquired as he and Voldemort placed the tree down.

Really, was the point of changing his wards daily if the damned mutt kept getting in without his permission?

"Your wards are way too easy to break," Fenrir grinned as he hugged Harry.

Severus sighed before going upstairs to remove and put up his coat, while Voldemort set about warming the house. Fenrir helped Harry out of his coat, mittens and hat, listening as the child told him about his outing to the pine tree farm.

"I thought it was going to take forever to find the right tree," Harry said, "but then Hedwig found the perfect one!"

Tossing the clothing on the floor, Fenrir went over to the tree. "Ready to put it up?" he asked.

"Uh-huh!"

Smiling, Fenrir lifted the tree and carried it to the den, Harry and Hedwig behind him. The Werewolf placed the tree in the holder, and after making sure it wouldn't topple over, sat down on the sofa. Harry happily followed suit, climbing into the other's lap.

"Fenrir, why does Daddy call you 'mutt'?" Harry asked.

Fenrir grinned. "Because your Daddy's an ass."

Harry tilted his head. "What's an ass?"

"Ask your Dads," the Wolf replied.

Harry blinked, his attention switching to Voldemort who had just entered the den.

"Papa!" Harry hopped off Fenrir's lap and ran up to the other. "Papa, what's an ass?"

Voldemort paused, blinked and then blinked again. "What did you say?"

"What's an ass?" Harry repeated.

Voldemort glared at the grinning Wolf. "Severus is going to kill you," he said.

"And why would I do that?" Severus asked, entering the room as well.

"Ask Harry," Voldemort said, heading off to the bedroom to remove his own outer clothing.

"Daddy, what's an ass?"

Severus stared at his son, before slowly looking up at Fenrir who was watching eagerly. The Potions Master glared at him before turning back to Harry, who waited patiently for the answer.

"It's a type of dog," Severus finally answered, "related to Fenrir, I believe."

Smirking at the growl coming from the sofa, Severus picked up his son. "Now then, shall we get the decorations out?"

Fenrir watched them go, debating whether or not it was safe to follow. He decided against it and settled back onto the sofa, moving around until he was lounging on it and dislodging a couple of pillows.

"I see he hasn't killed you yet," Voldemort said when he returned.

"I think he's planning to make it slow and painful," Fenrir answered.

Voldemort chuckled. He turned to look at the plain tree before turning back to the Alpha.

"Why doesn't Harry call you 'Uncle'?" the Dark Lord asked. It was a question that had bothered him for some time. Harry called Remus, Lucius, and Jacob 'Uncle' without anyone insisting on it, but never Fenrir.

Fenrir shrugged. He knew why of course, but he wasn't going to tell him. Mostly because Severus wanted the fact that Harry was a mate to Fenrir to be kept a secret (the Alpha had a feeling it was for protection purposes), and that explaining how Werewolves' mated was complicated. The best way Fenrir would be able to explain it was that Werewolves did not have a true mate like some creatures, instead they had potential mates and a wolf could sense whether or not another would be a good mate for them.

For Harry and himself, there was a pull from both ends, but it wasn't as strong as for a potential mate. The human partner would feel something non-parental towards the wolf, but they wouldn't have the urge to become the wolf's mate, and could even decide not to mate with said wolf.

Though on rare occasions, the pull was strong on both ends, case in point - Jacob and Remus.

Voldemort opened his mouth to ask another question when Harry and Severus came back in, each carrying a box, while several more floated behind them.

"Does this room look like that dump you call a Den?" Severus glared at Fenrir. "Get your dirty paws off of my furniture!"

Yawning, Fenrir removed his feet from the coffee table slowly, enjoying the look of annoyance sent his way.

"Well, I'd better go," he said, "I've been away from the Pack long enough."

"But we're gonna decorate the tree!" Harry protested with a pout.

"Maybe next time," Fenrir said, before scooping up the child.

Harry hugged him, giggling when the wolf gave a little tickle to his side before setting him down.

"See ya later," Fenrir said and left.

**************

* * *

"What are you going to ask Santa for, Papa?" Harry asked, looking up from the Christmas list that he was writing.

They had finished decorating the tree and were now sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

Voldemort thought about what he most wanted and a picture came to mind, of him sitting on his throne and Albus' severed head on a silver platter, held by Severus who was dressed in a rather fetching French maid's outfit.

"Papa, why are you smiling like that?"

"Hm?" Voldemort blinked out of his daydream. "Nothing," he said before writing down on the parchment. Maybe if he asked real politely, he would get his wish for Christmas.

"Here we are," Severus said, coming into the den with a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Hedwig was on his shoulder, eyeing her mug hungrily.

"Cocoa!" Harry squealed. "Thank you!"

After placing the mugs down on the coffee table, the Potions Master sat down as well, placing his son in his lap.

"A flying pirate ship?" Severus inquired, reading the childish handwriting.

"Yep, like Peter Pan!"

"You are _not_ becoming a lost boy," Severus grumbled, resting his chin onto of the boy's head.

Voldemort snorted.

"What are you writing?" Severus then asked the Dark Lord.

"Nothing," Voldemort said at once, covering his parchment.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he turned his attention to the lady of the house. "For Merlin's sake, Hedwig, slow down or you'll choke!"

Hedwig, who was eagerly devouring her mug of hot chocolate, lifted her head and Severus stared at the large white marshmallow stuck on the bird's top beak. Hedwig blinked at him before resuming her devouring duties.

Sighing, the Potions Master shook his head and resumed watching his son make his list.

"What are you going to ask Santa for, Daddy?" Harry asked after taking a large gulp from his mug.

"Better locks," Severus blurted out and Voldemort chuckled.

*************

Christmas came and went, and New Year's was right around the corner, along with a deadline.

"And you said no?" Lucius asked incredulously, after all this was thier chance to get close to Albus,to find a way to bring him down.

His friend had to know this.

"I said I'd think it over," Severus sighed, "... after I said no the first time."

The look Lucius gave him was a mixture of amusement and frustration.

Both wizards looked over at their Lord who sat upon his throne, his cheek resting on one hand while the other held a large glass of wine. The Dark Lord's red eyes were thoughtful.

"Milord?" Lucius finally said after a moment of silence.

"I want you to say 'yes', Severus," Voldemort said.

"Of course you do," Severus murmured, smirking when the Lord gave him an annoyed look.

"The Order of the Phoenix has been a long frustration for me," Voldemort elaborated. "If you can gain enough of Albus' trust, we may have a chance at ending the Organization once and for all."

"It will not be easy," Severus said, "Albus is many things, but he is not a fool. He will be cautious and no doubt will be watching my every move."

"Then you will do well to be extra cautious," the Dark Lord said.

"So you want him to be more paranoid then he already is?" Lucius asked.

"I'm sure Narcissa will not be upset if you came home missing a limb," Severus growled at his friend.

"I doubt you could move fast enough in your old age."

"I'm not the one with the grey hairs."

"I told you—"

"Children, that's enough," Voldemort sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

After discussing more of the plan (bickering more then discussing) Severus and Lucius left the Manor, flooing to the Potions Master's home. Laughter had them heading to the den where Lucius stared at the sight of his son running around in a _Snow White_ dress while Severus just glared at Fenrir for the mess on the floor.

"Greg says you can keep the dress," Fenrir grinned at Lucius.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Severus."

"Albus."

The Headmaster chuckled before motioning the other man to sit down. "Lemondrop?"

"No, thank you. Can we get down to business, please?"

"Of course, of course. Now, I'm assuming you scheduled this meeting because you have good news for me."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I have decided to accept your offer, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I will not require my own quarters as I will go home every evening."

"Severus, all Professors are required—"

"My son comes before everything else," Severus interrupted, his voice hard. "Now if you cannot make an exception then we are done here."

Albus cleared his throat before nodding. "We can arrange that," he said.

Severus held back his scoff at that statement. They both knew damned well that there was no rule that required the Professors to live at the school, not even the Heads of House.

"Now, as you know, Horace was Head of Slytherin. I did have someone else in mind, but Horace recommended you and I trust his judgment, so the position is also yours if you want it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, unsure of how he should take it. After all, the House of Slytherin didn't have the best reputation. Voldemort, Lucius and a few dozen or so Death Eaters had come from Slytherin, Severus included. This could be some kind of plan of Albus'. Then again, Severus had been one of Horace's favorite students and it wouldn't be unheard of for him to be picked as the successor.

"If I accept, my condition stills stands."

"Of course, of course."

An hour later, Severus returned home as Hogwarts' new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin.

He quietly past a napping Hedwig and warmed up the house before changing into more comfortable clothing. Since there were two more hours before he had to pick up Harry, he went into the kitchen and started dinner, taking out pre-seasoned chopped beef from the fridge, along with vegetables and other ingredients.

As he chopped up the potatoes, Hedwig flew into the kitchen. She hooted a greeting, landed on the windowsill and watched the dinner preparations with approval. It was when the stew was happily bubbling that she started shrieking, her large golden eyes glaring at whatever was outside the window.

Moving away from the dough he was rolling, Severus went to the window, wondering if perhaps Marge was coming to "talk" with him again.

It wasn't Marge.

It was an enormous, pale-eyed, jet black dog, sitting about twenty feet away and staring at their house.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus pulled the curtains closed.

"Hedwig."

The owl tilted her head at his outstretched arm before climbing on it and up to his shoulder. Severus gave a final peek through the curtains. The dog was still sitting there. He went about the house, strengthening his wards. By the time he was done, not only was it time to pick Harry up, but the dog was gone.

**************

* * *

Winter was slowly turning into spring, and snow into slush. It didn't stop the children from playing outside.

"Severus is going to kill you if Harry falls sick," Narcissa said, watching Hermione, Draco and Harry throw slush at each other. They were playing in front of the small wooded area behind Severus' house. Hedwig was refereeing, sitting on a branch well above the icy mess being flung about.

"You make it sound like I should be afraid of Severus," Fenrir snorted.

"Everyone's afraid of Severus."

"I thought that was Jacob."

"Jacob is a different kind of scary."

Fenrir chuckled and Narcissa joined in.

"I fear for the world when you two are laughing together," came a silky voice behind them.

"Hello, Severus. Finished with your clients?"

"No, I have a break before my next one. Just checking in... where are the children?"

The children were nowhere in sight. Frowning, Fenrir tilted his head and sighed when he heard laughter and giggles coming from the woods.

"They're in there," he said and pointed.

"You two are fired," Severus growled and made his way through the slush towards the woods.

"You love us too much to fire us," Narcissa called as she followed, Fenrir beside her.

"What an interesting world you live in," Severus tossed back.

They were nearing the trees when the screaming started.

*****************

Draco yelped when a handful of slush was dumped down his coat and shirt.

"Hermione!" he whined, pouting when Harry laughed.

It was the blonde's turn to laugh when Hermione stuffed slush down Harry's clothes.

"Hey!" Harry yelped.

Hermione just giggled while Hedwig looked like she was smiling, perched on a tree branch above them.

"Get her!" Draco declared and bent down to gather up some slush.

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening before she started running, the boys right behind her. Laughter and playful shrieks filled the woods.

"You boys are too slow!" Hermione taunted, looking over her shoulder. She didn't notice a patch of ice on the ground until it was too late.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped as his friend slipped and fell.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, rushing over to help her up.

"I think so," Hermione answered, giving a small smile to Hedwig who had landed gently on her shoulder and was hooting worriedly.

"Maybe we should go back," Harry suggested.

The other two children nodded. Now that the excitement had stopped, they were starting to feel cold, wet and tired.

"Uhm, where are we, anyway?" Draco asked, looking around at the unfamiliar woods.

"And what was that?" Hermione suddenly asked.

(1)The two boys listened. At first, they heard nothing and then a slithering sound made them freeze where they stood. A nearby bush quivered... Then out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.

Harry, Draco and Hermione stood there, transfixed.

The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry. Then it got to its feet and came swiftly towards him— he couldn't move for fear. A pain like he had never felt before pierced his head. Half blinded, he staggered backward, barely aware of his two friends gripping him tightly or Hedwig clicking her beak and hissing at the figure.

" _Child,"_ the hooded figure hissed as it came closer, _"sweet child…"_

It paused again. Then with another hiss, it lunged at the children.

All three screamed and ran, but they didn't get very far. Hermione and Draco were tossed away from Harry and onto the ground. Paying no mind to them, the hooded figure fell upon Harry who kicked and screamed.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No! No! No!" Harry screamed.

In the air, Hedwig shrieked and dived upon the figure, scratching and pecking away. The hooded figure growled and swatted at her. Hedwig hit a tree and fell to the ground, motionless.

"Hedwig!"

Assured that the owl was no longer a threat, the figure turned back to Harry who was now trying to wriggle from underneath it. A pale skeletal hand came up and wrapped itself around Harry's throat, stilling the boy.

" _Child..."_

"Get off of him!" Draco demanded, rushing over and hitting the figure with his fists.

"Let him go now!" Hermione shouted, whacking the figure with a branch she had found.

With a roar, the figure grabbed hold of the branch, yanked it from Hermione's hand and swung. Both Hermione and Draco fell onto the ground and didn't get back up.

"H-Hermione, D-Draco!" Harry sobbed, tears pouring down his face.

The figure stared at the two bodies before turning back to Harry satisfied it would no longer will inturrupted.

" _Sweet child..."_

Harry's eyes widened when another skeletal hand came up. When two long fingers touched his forehead, he screamed.

" _My sweet child..."_

Harry continued to scream. He screamed and screamed, his small body writhing in pain and then suddenly, the red hot poker stabbing his head was gone. Gasping and sobbing, it took him a few moments to realize the figure was no longer on top of him.

The sounds of wild snarling and terrible shrieking made him look in that direction, his vision blurred by tears.

"F-Fenrir?"

Suddenly, he was lifted in strong, familiar arms and held close to a warm chest.

"D-D-Daddy?"

"Merlin, Harry!"

Harry whimpered and pressed closer to his father.

Another shriek drew Severus' attention away from his son just in time to see the hooded figure fleeing into the woods. Snarling, Fenrir moved closer to Severus and Harry, his large body standing protectively in front of them.

"Severus!"

The Potions Master looked over at Narcissa who was kneeling on the ground with her arms around Hermione and Draco. Her face seemed calm, but her hands were shaking.

"We need Jacob."


	9. Chapter 9

When it was announced during the next staff meeting that Severus Snape was to be the new Potions Master AND Head of Slytherin for the new school year, the entire room was struck with silence.

"Albus," Minerva finally said, "is that wise?"

"Hogwarts prides itself on being one of the best Wizarding schools in education, and Severus is the best Potions Master to date."

"B-B-But h-he's a-a-a D-D-Deatheater!" stammered Quirrell.

"Merely rumors, Quirinus," Albus reassured "There has never been any proof that Severus Snape is in any way involved with Voldemort."

The meeting room immediately filled with hisses and flinches so the Headmaster waited patiently for it to quiet down before speaking again.

"Besides, Horace has personally recommended Severus, and I trust his judgment… more or less," he added, sending a teasing smile to his friend.

"I promise I do not take offense to that, my friend," Horace chuckled before turning to the rest of the Professors. "My esteemed colleagues, I know this is a shock to you, but please, I ask that you trust my recommendation."

"We do trust you, Horace," Pomona Sprout assured him, "it is Snape we are wary of. After all, the rumors had to come from somewhere."

"And him not being here doesn't help his case either," mumbled Argus Filch, stroking Mrs. Norris' back.

"Ah yes, I have an explanation for that. Severus contacted me this morning, apologizing about not being able to make tonight's meeting on account that he has no one to look after his son. I assured him no one would mind the child being here, but Severus is Severus."

Once more, the meeting room fell silent as everyone stared at the old wizard.

"Severus….has a son?" Again, it was Minerva who broke it.

"Yes. His name is Harry charming lad."

That moment had happened weeks ago, but it was still fresh in Hagrid's head, bright and unrelenting as he exited the Floo and stepped into the study of Severus Snape. Greeting him was the man himself.

"Hello, Hagrid," Severus said.

"'Ello, Snape," Hagrid returned.

In the pause that followed, Hagrid studied Severus. The last time he had seen him (just a glance in the empty halls of Hogwarts on his way back to his hut, but it had been enough), the man had held himself with pride and perhaps a bit of arrogance, looking like one who held the whole world in his hands.

Now, Severus looked like his whole world had ended. His face looked far older than it should, his black eyes (which Hagrid remembered being hard and cold,) wet with unshed tears.

This was something more than just an injured owl.

"Has the—"

"No, she is still alive. This way."

Hagrid followed Severus to the living room and paused at the sight of a woman with long brown hair and green eyes sitting on the sofa with a bundle in her lap. For a moment, he wondered if she was Severus' wife, before dismissing the idea. It was none of his business; he was here to heal an owl.

"Meg, this is Hagrid, an Animal Healer. He's here for Hedwig."

Meg nodded. She stood up, went over to the large man and carefully handed over the bundle.

"Take good care of her," she said.

"I'll do me best," Hagrid assured her, smiling behind his wild beard.

Meg gave him a small smile before turning to Severus. "I'll go make some tea."

Severus nodded and watched her go to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had moved back to the sofa and placed the bundle on it before kneeling down. Gently, he unwrapped the blanket (ignoring the way the air of the house felt like Death was knocking on the door) to reveal the injured owl. The white feathers were in disorder and dirty, one wing was bent at an unpleasant angle. The bird was shivering and breathing harshly.

"Hey there, girl," he coo'ed.

One large golden eye opened to stare at him before the owl hissed and clicked her beak threateningly. Severus was there at once, gently hushing her.

"He's here to help you," Severus reassured, stroking her feathers with a careful hand. "He's safe."

Hedwig's eye stared at him before rolling over to Hagrid, then back at Severus once more before closing. Severus nodded at Hagrid and moved out the way just as Meg came back with a tray.

"Thank you, Meg," Severus said and took two mugs, one for himself and one for Hagrid.

As Meg took the tray upstairs, Severus' gaze moved to the top of the stairs, a longing look in them. Then he placed the two mugs on the table and turned to Hagrid.

The large man was gently prodding the bent wing and murmuring to himself. Hedwig held still for the examination, hissing and clicking her beak when she had had enough.

"Alrigh', alrigh', girl. I'm done," Hagrid told her and pulled his hands away.

"Well?" Severus asked, voice laced with impatience.

"Lass has a broken wing and a sprained right leg, no broken ribs though. I'll jus' bandage her up and then I'll be on me way."

Severus nodded and watched as Hagrid reached into his coat pockets. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of several dog biscuits, a collar, some pebbles, a few small sacks and some unidentified things being placed on his coffee table.

"Ah hah!" Hagrid grinned as he pulled out another pouch. He opened it and pulled out bandages, and two small vials.

For the next few minutes, he worked on Hedwig, softly murmuring 'tha' a girl' and 'good girl now' as he cleaned and wrapped the wing firmly, ignoring a sharp peck on his finger for the involuntary pain he caused. Usually, he would have covered her eyes, but Severus said it would only make things worse.

After her wing was bandaged, Hagrid popped open one of the vials, tipped some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed it on the sprained leg before wrapping it.

"There, all done."

Taking out a large checkered cloth, he wiped his hands and grabbed his things that he had taken out, stuffing them back in his pockets.

"Alrigh', I'll be goin' then."

"Of course and thank you," Severus said and handed over a pouch to him.

Curious, Hagrid opened it and felt his eyes widen.

"This is too much!"

"Believe me when I say that this amount is too little for what you have done, but judging from your reaction, I was right in halving it."

"But—"

"Rubeus, please," Severus sighed tiredly, "just take the money."

Hagrid, more surprised that Severus had said 'please' than the use of his own name, just nodded and headed for the floo. He told Severus the second vial he had left was for Hedwig's leg to soothe the pain and he would return in a week's time to check up on her.

Severus nodded and bade him a good evening.

When Hagrid reached home, he was greeted by Fang. Absently petting the dog, he wondered why he felt like he had just woken up from a dream.

******************

Hedwig gave a soft hoot when she was lifted and gently rewrapped in the blankets; she remained still as Severus carried her up the stairs and to Harry's room.

"A broken wing and a sprained leg," Severus said when heads looked his way.

There were relieved smiles on anxious faces before they turned back to Jacob who was still examining an unconscious Harry.

Severus took the moment to look over the room. Draco, who was the first to regain consciousness, was tended to first and was now asleep in Narcissa's arms, exhausted from today's events. Lucius sat next to her, his hand stroking his son's hair.

Meg was holding onto her daughter with Greg beside her. Hermione had clung to her parents the moment they arrived, but unlike Draco, she was still awake and quietly sniffling.

After giving Hedwig to Greg, Severus went over to the Medi-Wizard.

"Jacob."

"Aside from a few bumps and bruises, he's fine," Jacob reassured him, putting away his wand and clapping Severus on the shoulder with his free hand. "Well, there is also this…"

Severus watched as Jacob pushed back Harry's fringe. There, on the child's forehead was a lightning shaped scar.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days went by after Harry woke up. He was quiet and clung to Severus and it took another three days before he told his father what happened that day.

"Harry said it was a shadowy figure that attacked him," Severus said.

"Hermione and Draco said the same thing," Jacob replied with a nod. "They said it kept attacking Harry."

"Just Harry?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Just Harry," Jacob confirmed, "and the only reason they got hurt was because they tried to help him."

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The glasses of fire whiskey that had been poured earlier remained untouched.

"Did you two find anything?" Voldemort then asked the two Werewolves.

"We found no footprints," Remus answered, "but we caught a scent," here, he shivered, "it was... unnerving."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"It smelt like darkness," answered Fenrir with an uneasy growl. "Rotting darkness."

"What could smell like that?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"Not a lot of things," Voldemort answered. It was true, there very few spells, creatures or potions that could give off such a scent; even fewer that could get past the _Draco Suscéptor_ ritual, that was suppose to protect Harry from all this. _At least that narrows things down,_ he thought.

By the time his guests left, it was midnight (still no nearer to finding out who or what attacked the children) and Severus and Voldemort went to bed. Neither were surprised when around one in the morning, they were awakened by a teary-eyed and scared Harry.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Severus asked groggily.

Sniffing, Harry nodded.

Severus yawned as Voldemort lifted the boy and tucked him between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Voldemort asked as Harry curled up against his Daddy, burying his face in the man's clothed chest, little hands clinging.

The child shook his head.

Voldemort said nothing as he ran his fingers through the soft black hair, listening as the soft breathing evened out.

Like all children, Harry will eventually forget all about it his terrifying adventure, hopefully with no backlash.

Eventually, he will stop looking at the woods with large hesitant eyes and stop jumping at shadows.

Eventually, he will stop having nightmares and will no longer want the light left on at night.

Eventually, Harry will be better.

Severus and Voldemort both hoped that eventually will come soon.

**3 years ago when Harry was two years old**

The funeral was, to be honest, pathetic. Only the grave keeper, Remus, Jacob, and oddly enough Severus attended the service.

"I'm surprised you came," Remus told Severus, his eyes on the gravestone.

"I may despise him, but he was Harry's godfather," Severus answered. "It wouldn't be right of me to deny him this knowledge. Besides, I'm sure you'll continue to talk about him for years to come."

Remus smiled at the deliberate put-upon look on Severus' face before turning to Jacob who was holding Harry. The toddler was happily talking to the Medi-wizard who listened to him attentively.

"Jacob," Remus said, holding out his hands for the child.

Jacob handed Harry over.

"'Emus!" Harry squealed happily.

Remus smiled before nuzzling his forehead with a rumble that resembled a purr, making Harry giggle.

"Look here, Harry," Remus said and knelt down by the gravestone, "this is your godfather, Sirius Black, a bit hot-tempered but loyal to a fault."

Severus moved over to where Jacob had taken to looking at another gravestone a few steps away. Both men figured it was best to give the Werewolf some privacy.

"Remus said all three of you went to Hogwarts together with Harry's parents," Jacob said after a few moments of silence. "You all didn't get along," he added when he noticed the blank face.

"No," Severus replied, his tone sharp.

Jacob paused with his next question. He knew when Remus spoke about the Potions Master's relationship with him and Harry's parents that it was a sensitive subject for Severus, and really, he should just leave well enough alone, but he was a Medi-wizard.

Practically the lovechild of caring and healing.

"You were bullied," Jacob stated.

It said something about their friendship that Severus merely raised a an eyebrow at him instead of glaring or hexing his arse, or both.

"Lily was my friend. My only friend in Hogwarts and my first love."

Ah, that explained the man taking Harry in. Jacob had always wondered about that, especially after Remus explained the strained relationship between James and Severus.

"James, for whatever reason - me being in Slytherin or Lily being closer to me than him at first - didn't like me. More often than not, I was the target of many of his and Black's pranks. I hated them for it, but... but I hated myself more for losing Lily's friendship later on."

Jacob was tempted to ask how he had done that and he was pretty sure he would get the answer, but he decided against it. He had already opened a wound, it would be cruel to rub salt in it.

"Do you still hate them?"

Severus looked over at Remus and Harry. The Werewolf was still taking to Harry, his amber eyes suspiciously bright and wet, then he looked back at his friend.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

**Present time**

It was spring. Flowers were in bloom, birds were singing, and families were out enjoying the cool windy spring day.

"Daddy look!"

Severus watched as Harry hung upside down on the monkey bars, his face bright and happy. The child gave a wave when he got his father's attention and Severus waved back before looking around the playground. Many of the parents he recognized as Harry's classmate's parents and when he looked back at Harry (now playing with a boy in the sand), he was glad they had decided to come here today.

It had been a couple of months since The Incident. Although all three children were no longer bothered by it, the adults still were, especially Severus. It not only bothered him that the creature that had attacked Harry was long gone with no clues except for a scent, but that his home had practically been invaded... although the new and much stronger wards around his house and the small woods behind it made him feel a little calmer.

"Good afternoon, Severus!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Severus looked to his left to see Marge waving at him from the field where many of the townsfolk let their dogs run and play. At the woman's feet was Ripper. Holding back the urge to make a face, Severus gave a brief wave before turning his attention back to his son who was now (along with his new friend) playing with three girls. It looked like a game of tag.

"Excuse me."

Severus looked up to see a young woman (very young) standing in front of him and holding cooing baby in her arms.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Severus nodded and the mother did so with a relieved sigh before smiling down at her baby when it gurgled at her.

"Thank you," she said to Severus.

"Not a problem," Severus answered, his eyes searching for his son. Harry was running and laughing while one of his new friends chased him and was now missing a shoe.

"Which one's yours?" the young woman asked.

"The one with the blue shorts, red shirt and missing one shoe."

"He looks like a handful," she said with a smile when she spotted Harry.

"Only when filled with sugar."

She laughed at that. "I hope my little Henry won't be as active!"

"How old is he?"

"Just turned two months last week."

After that, Severus found himself talking to her. Her name was Anne and she was the new owner of a little book and café place that had recently opened in town. She had moved here about two weeks ago and when he asked about Henry's father, she merely smiled and said 'gone'. Knowing a sensitive subject when he heard one, Severus turned his attention back to Henry, giving the obviously new mom some tips and answering her questions.

He was just explaining about baby food brands when suddenly there was screaming. Terrified screaming that sounded very familiar.

Eyes instantly searching for his son, Severus found Harry climbing up a tree (no longer will he complain about Fenrir teaching his son how to become a monkey again) just as that damned dog Ripper snapped his jaws at the space where Harry's foot had been just an instant earlier.

He was up on his feet, wand out, as he swiftly made his way over before his mind could even register he had done so. His mind was so intent on _Avada Kedavra_ the animal seven times over that he was startled when a large blur whooshed by him.

There was growling and snarling and then Ripper was up in the air and yelping. When he landed on the ground, he whimpered and backed away from an enormous, jet-black pale-eyed dog.

There was silence in the park as everyone stared at the growling dog that stood protectively in front the tree that Harry was up in.

Then Marge started screaming.

"Monster!" The large woman screeched from where she was kneeling on the ground, cradling her still whimpering bulldog. "Look what the beast did to my Ripper!"

Ignoring her, Severus put away his wand and went over to the tree. He raised an eyebrow at the dog who merely silenced his growling before sitting back on his hind legs.

"Harry," Severus called softly. "It's alright, you can come down now. It's safe."

The moment Harry was down from the tree and in his arms, Severus expected a bout of clinging and crying. What he wasn't expecting was a big grin and excited chatter.

"Did you see that, Daddy!?" Harry exclaimed, small hands flailing about (and nearly taking Severus's eye out). "Did you see the way that dog sent Ripper flying, it was amazing! Can we keep him? Pleeeeeaaasssseee?"

Luckily, Severus was saved from answering by a furious Marge striding towards them with Ripper in her arms, followed by a Constable. Apparently, someone had called the police.

"There it is, Constable!" Marge shrieked. "There's that beast that attacked my Ripper!"

The Constable's eyebrows rose up to his hairline when he saw the size of the dog now sitting docilely on the ground. He turned to Severus who stood beside it.

"That your dog?" he asked.

Severus looked at the man and then at Marge and then the people watching them and then at Harry's pleading eyes before looking down at the dog who looked back at him with a tilt of the head. He then turned back to the Constable.

"Sure," Severus said with a shrug.

Marge started screaming again.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, does if anyone knew the meaning behind the titles of the Flower Series? Here are the titles: The Days of A Flower, The Four Seasons and Blooming Flowers.
> 
> I will announce the answer on the last chapter of this story, so plenty of time! Give me your thoughts.

 

An hour of being interviewed while ignoring Marge's screaming demands for 'that _beast_ to be put down!' in the background, Severus found himself walking home with the large black dog happily trotting beside him. In his arms, Harry was chatting away on everything he and his new dog were going to do. When they got to the house, Severus stopped the dog from coming inside.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Harry asked as he was placed on his feet.

"The m—the dog is not entering the house until he's had a bath," Severus said, sneering at the dirty canine.

The dog made a grumbling noise but doesn't move when Severus told him to stay. Severus went inside his home and got four vials of anti-flea and tick oil he made for his pet-owning customers along with a special store bought shampoo he used for Hedwig. The label on the jar said it was safe for both feathers and fur.

When he went back out, he found Harry holding the garden hose. It looked like his son had attempted to give the dog a bath.

' _Well,'_ Severus thinks as he watched his now wet (and dirty) son and dog play in the water and mud, ' _I give him some points for effort'._

"Harry," he called, "that's enough, let's get him cleaned up."

It took longer than it probably should have to get the dog clean ("Stop wiggling! No, don't you dare shake! I said, come back here!"), but finally he was. After practically soaking the still damp dog with the four vials of oil, Severus sent Harry inside to ready himself for a bath.

"After you have turned on the water and take off all your clothes, come get me," he told Harry.

"Okay!"

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Severus turned to the dog that was now drying in the sun.

"Now then. What are you doing here, Black?"

The dog barked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he thought that he was mistaken and this was just a regular dog and then he shook his head. No, this dog was Black, he was sure of it.

"Change back," he demanded.

Black barked again before whining and shaking his head.

Severus tilted his head at the odd behavior, but as the dog continued to whine, a thought suddenly came to him.

"You can't change back?" he asked. "Are you stuck?"

Black shook his head, nodded and then shook his head again.

Now confused and intrigued, Severus tried to remember whether he had read anything about Animagi that mentioned the wizard or witch being unable to change back. He came up blank.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Harry said, peeking out from behind the door.

"Alright, I'm coming, you," Severus said and turned to Black. "Stay."

***************

Two days later found Remus being awakened by a persistent knocking on his door at seven in the morning.

"Severus," he yawned when he opened the door.

"Good morning," Severus said as he entered the house followed by a large black dog.

Remus followed both man and dog into his living room. He stared at the canine sitting on its haunches while Severus paced the floor and his heart clenched at how painfully familiar the dog looked.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked Severus.

"Smell him," Severus demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus blinked.

"Smell him," Severus said again, pointing at the dog.

Remus gave him (the man, not the dog) an odd look, but decided to humor him. He went over and knelt before the dog. Taking a quick sniff, he got the usual smell of dog and shampoo. He looked over at Severus who merely stared back at him.

Remus looked back at the dog and sniffed him again, deeply this time. There was that same scent of dog and shampoo, but now that he was focusing, there was another scent. It was an earthy scent as though someone had spent all their time in the sun, but underneath that was a slight darkness... and only one person had that scent.

"Sirius?"

The dog barked.

Several minutes later, Remus was making his way through his only bottle of whiskey, Severus was going through his small library looking up anything he could find on Animagi while Sirius lay curled up next to the Werewolf.

"I saw his body," Remus suddenly said, putting down his empty glass with a thump. "I watched it being buried in the ground."

"As did I."

"It was _real_ though, the scent was _real._ "

"Yes, it was. Is."

"Sirius is dead."

"And yet here he is. He is a dog, but he is here."

Remus skipped his glass and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Severus and the dog watched, impressed as the Werewolf downed almost the whole bottle.

"You say he's stuck, but... not stuck?" Remus then said.

"Yes."

"That makes no sense."

"Nothing about Black makes sense."

Sirius lifted his head and growled. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at the dog before going back to reading.

"Sirius," Remus warned as he put the bottle down.

Sirius growled out a grumble but settled back down.

Several hours and books later, neither Severus nor Remus had found anything to explain Sirius' predicament.

"Maybe we should talk to Jacob," Remus suggested as Severus readied the portkey to leave; he had to go pick Harry up from school. "He is a Medi-wizard, after all."

Severus nodded, he had considered that when he realized he wasn't going to get any answers from Remus' books and then he thought against it since Jacob worked with children. Now that the Werewolf had brought it up, Severus decided he had nothing to lose. Of course, he could have gone to Minerva McGonagall who was the best Animagus in his opinion. The problem with that was a) he had a feeling Black didn't want many people to know he was alive and out of prison, and b) McGonagall may find out about Harry who was still 'missing', or if you read the Daily Prophet 'dead'.

"He could stay with me," Remus offered as he walked his guests out, "I know that you two... didn't get along."

Both man and dog looked at each other and then back at Remus.

"Thank you for the suggestion" Severus said, "but Harry has already has grown attached to him. I would rather not explain to my son why I gave the 'doggy' away."

***************

"Doggy!"

Severus watched as his son ran and hugged Black, the dog's tail happily wagging.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking around to see if he could spot Hermione or her parents. He didn't see them.

"Yep!"

As the three walked home, Severus listened with half an ear to his son's chatter, his mind more focused on the fact that not only had he declined Remus' offer to take Black off his hands, he was also trying to figure out what was wrong with Black in the first place.

He could have easily made up some excuse to Harry about why the dog was no longer with them, and although he would have had to subject himself to days of moping, Harry would have eventually gotten over it. As to why he was helping Black, he was just going to chalk it up to curiosity and leave it at that.

"We need a name," Harry stated; bringing his father out of his thoughts. "For the doggy," he added when his father looked curiously at him.

"How about mutt?"

Said mutt growled at him.

"No," Harry giggled, "that can't be his name."

"I like it," Severus mumbled under his breath.

They passed Marge's house and saw the large woman out in the garden with her dogs. She glared at Severus while Ripper (it looks like the woman was able to get the dog out of the pound after all) hid behind when Black snarled and bared his fangs. Severus smirked and waved at Marge before hurrying both his son and the dog along.

"Padfoot," Severus said once they were all home and settled.

Harry looked up from his homework at his Daddy.

"The dog's name is Padfoot," Severus elaborated.

Harry looked at the dog lying at his feet and then back at his father. "I like it!"

"I'm glad. Now finish your homework and then you can play with him."

Now excited, Harry hurried to do just that. Severus left him to it and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. He vaguely wondered where Hedwig was. No doubt she was having a nap, nestled in his pillows. Surprisingly, she liked Black when Severus had introduced him to her, much to Harry's delight and Severus' disappointment.

While dinner was cooking, Severus figured he should probably owl Jacob to let him in on the situation. After checking his son's homework and leaving Harry and Padfoot to play in the living room, he wrote a letter, explaining the situation to Jacob and requesting his help. Then he went in search of Hedwig.

The first place he looked in was his room and he was not surprised to find her nestled in bed and fast asleep. He noted with some amusement that she was again using Voldemort's pillow as her bed (that would explain the small white feather he saw in the Dark Lord's hair at the most recent Death Eater meeting) before going over to wake her.

"I'm sorry to disturb your beauty sleep," he said as the owl stretched her wings, "but I have a letter that needs to be delivered to Jacob."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers before sticking out her leg for the letter. The moment it was secured, she was out the window and into the air.

Returning to his son and Black, Severus was nearly bowled over when Harry rushed past him, shrieking with laughter, Black right behind him. The two turned around a corner and then there was a loud crash followed by Harry's quiet "Uh-oh".

Sighing as he went to see what had broken, the Potions Master wondered if maybe he should have taken Remus up on his offer.

*********

"I think I found it."

Severus looked up from the book he was reading over to Jacob. The Medi-Wizard had sent a reply asking that Severus go over to his house after dropping Harry off at school on Friday. The moment Severus and Black entered the house, Jacob escorted them to his study/office. After a few quick tests on Black (who had at first growled at Jacob until Severus told him that biting Remus' mate would not go over well with said Werewolf, then he had settled down and allowed himself to be poked and prodded), Jacob took out several books from his library and the two started reading.

That had been two hours ago.

"Here," Jacob said, pointing to a page in the book he was holding. Severus came over to look and noted the book was entitled _Wizardology: Lessons In Shape Shifting Magic._ He couldn't see the author's name since Jacob's hand was blocking it, but the book looked so old and worn, frankly, he was surprised it hasn't crumpled into dust yet.

"The book was written by the Great Wizard Merlin. It's more of a journal than a textbook, but this section here may be of some help."

Here, Severus raised a surprised eyebrow at Jacob and even Black tilted his head curiously.

"I won the book in an auction," Jacob said simply even though his tone stated otherwise.

"Auction," Severus replied in a deadpan voice. "Of course."

Giving the Potion Master a look, Jacob returned to the book and read aloud, " _I have many stories that I can tell you, dear reader. I could tell you of my days by King Arthur's side or I could tell you of my many adventures, perhaps later I will. At the moment, I will tell you about my apprentices, well, one apprentice in particular._

_Her name was Rose, named after the flower and just as beautiful and dangerous if she wanted to be, but she had a kind heart and a gentle soul. I met her when I was traveling back to Camelot for the Queen's birthday. Rose had lost her family to sickness and was merely traveling with no destination in mind, I believe she just wanted to forget. Taking pity on her, I took her in. A few months later, she became my apprentice. As we trained, I noticed she had a strong connection with animals. She could calm even the most feral of beasts and had even stronger powers when it came to transforming objects. I decided to try and teach her how to change her own body into other shapes, specifically animals._

_I was not surprised although I was a bit jealous when it took her a mere week to transform into an owl, whereas for me it took nearly two decades! I decided to chalk it up to youth._

_Rose stayed, studied and trained with me for many years before going out on her own. During my travels, I heard much of her good deeds which filled my heart with pride and joy. Sometimes, we would meet and spend some days together before going on our own paths again, and this is how it was for peaceful days._

_Then Fall came, and with it, Morgana, death and rebirth. I was at Camelot, helping King Arthur try and prevent a war when I got the news that my dearly beloved former apprentice Rose had been killed by Morgana's hands. Although my mind was filled with rage, my heart ached with sorrow. I found and buried Rose and then I searched for that accursed witch._

_I never found her._

_Instead I found something much more special._

_During my search for Morgana, a mare wandered into my campsite one morning and awakened me. She was a beautiful black mare with dark eyes and very similar to the form of the horse Rose was fond of when she changed from woman to beast. I thought that King Arthur was right and I had finally lost my mind._

_She was real. She followed me everywhere._

_After a while I began to notice something strange about the horse. While many animals were intelligent (often more so than humans) this lovely mare who I named Flower (in honor of Rose), seemed beyond that. It made me both curious and suspicious, especially when I noticed that many animals, even those who would be considered predators seem to be calm around her, just like how they were with Rose. Intrigued, I took her to my own mentor, the Great Dragon Kilgharrah._

_The moment he saw the horse, he was silent and then he turned to me and told me this: The one you called Rose is indeed dead, but only in body. Her spirit is still among the living, shaped in the mare you call Flower. Before her death, Rose merged both her ability to take animal shapes and her will to live and became what you see before you. She is still your Rose, but only in mind and spirit."_

Jacob paused for a moment to rest his throat before reading again. "From here he merely wrote about how their travels together until Rose's second and final death and some behaviors he noted of Rose's new form."

Severus nodded and remained silent as he digested this new information. If what he learned was true, then Black by all accounts _was_ dead and in his place was this large black dog known as Padfoot who had the man's mind and spirit.

"I've been letting a zombie sleep in my house," he finally said.

Black gave an indignant bark while Jacob gave Severus an amused look, knowing his friend was teasing... mostly.

"Is that what happened to you?" the Medi-wizard asked Black. "When you died, you used the last of your magic and will to become Padfoot?"

The dog nodded.

Jacob hummed to himself, curiosity showing in his eyes. Severus, on the other hand, knew why Black did what he did. He was absolutely certain it had to do with the fact that while he was in Azkaban, Black had either heard of Harry's "supposed" disappearance or his "death". One of those two reasons alone would be enough for Black to do something like this.

"So," Severus finally said to Black, "you really are dead."

Black nodded.

"You're a spirit, but not a spirit."

Black nodded again.

"Do you still have your magic?"

Black tilted his head before doing what both men guessed was a shrug.

"Right... is there any way to convince you to leave my house and never return?"

Black shook his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget the titles!


	12. Chapter 12

When Lucius and Narcissa first saw the large black dog playing with Harry in Severus' living room, they stopped at the doorway. Both of them turned to stare the man sitting on the sofa calmly reading a book and the snowy owl perched on the back of the sofa calmly reading over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you were never getting Harry a dog," Lucius said.

Draco gasped and went over to his friend and the dog, nervously holding out a hand. Said dog sniffed the hand and then licked Draco's face who laughed and joined in their playing.

"Things changed," Severus said while Hedwig nodded and gave a soft hoot.

The Lord and Lady Malfoy sat down on either side of their friend and watched the two boys wrestle with the dog, Lucius trying to get Hedwig to stop grooming his hair. The dog rolled around playfully and gave a happy bark, not minding two boys sitting on his back.

"What breed is it?" Lucius then asked.

"He's a mutt."

"He's beautiful, Severus, where did you get him?" Narcissa wanted to know.

Here, Severus paused. He could easily tell these two he got the dog from a shop, but should Black somehow return to his human form, the results wouldn't be pretty if his experience with withholding Harry's true identity years ago was anything to go by. The earful he would get from Narcissa wouldn't be pretty either; not to mention Black was Narcissa's cousin.

"He found us," Severus finally settled on saying. He would work out the details later.

"A stray?"

Taking a second look, Lucius finally noticed how skinny the dog was, his ribs clearly showing. It was a look that went with eating any scraps that could be found although Lucius knew with Severus' care, the canine would be filling out soon.

The two Malfoys decided to changed the subject. They talked about the Death Eater meeting Severus had missed and Lucius also mentioned the talk he had had with one of the cabinet members of the Ministry that left him suspicious.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Narcissa reassured Severus who was frowning at Lucius.

"You should still be cautious," Severus replied, still frowning.

"How little faith you have in us," Lucius sighed.

The three Malfoys stayed for lunch before leaving. As soon as Harry was taking a nap with Hedwig, Severus took Padfoot into his study.

"Alright, we need to settle a few things," he said, sitting down on a cushioned chair.

Padfoot tilted his head but sat attentively in front of Severus.

"First things first. The Dark Lord visits here often. Stop growling, he won't do Harry any harm."

When Padfoot continued to growl and looked a hairsbreadth away from biting him, the Potion Master sighed.

"Harry calls him Papa, and adores him, so if you bite him he'll never forgive you."

Padfoot stopped growling but didn't look any happier.

"If it makes you feel any better, the Dark Lord preformed the _Draco Suscéptor_ spell with him. Now, onto the next subject. So far only Remus, Jacob and I know of your true identity. I've learned from experience that keeping secrets do not end well and would like to avoid it in the future, so I'm asking you. Do you want me to tell the truth about you?"

Severus waited for an answer, and really, he didn't think a dog could have so many facial expressions. When the silence continued, he spoke again.

"I will only tell those you approve of, but I will tell the Malfoys, the Grangers, Fenrir Greyback, and the Dark Lord."

Padfoot snarled at that. Severus knew the dog had been observing him for a while ever since that first sighting so he was pretty sure the dog knew who the Grangers are and was not upset about that. Padfoot couldn't be upset about the Malfoys either since everyone in Hogwarts knew the three were good friends (no matter how hard Severus tried to deny it).

It was the Dark Lord, and possibly Greyback as well

"I could always just tell whoever I please. Bellatrix, perhaps?" Severus suggested with an evil grin.

Padfoot grumbled, but finally nodded in agreement.

**************

The Grangers took it well enough although Greg was adamant that Severus now had a zombie dog living with him. Hermione on the other hand, loved the dog.

" _Of course she does"_ Severus thinks as he watched the little girl hug the large canine with a happy squeal.

The Malfoys were a different story; Narcissa spent a whole hour yelling at Severus while Lucius grinned at a grumbling Padfoot. In the end, they both promised to keep it a secret. Finally, there were the Dark Lord and Fenrir.

Lucky Harry was in school during that meeting.

"So, you're a zombie now," Voldemort stated.

Padfoot snarled at the Dark Lord while Fenrir who was standing beside him gave a laugh.

"Alright, enough," Severus said as he came into the living room carrying a tea tray.

"You really do keep things interesting," Voldemort remarked once Severus had sat down next to him and handed him a cup of tea.

"I try," Severus replied.

Fenrir couched down in front of Padfoot and stared at him. The dog stared back, ears twitching uneasily when the Werewolf sniffed at him.

"Smells like a regular dog," Fenrir said, sniffing again. "Doesn't even smell like magic."

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Voldemort asked, taking a sip of his tea, made just the way he liked it. He placed his other hand on Severus' knee.

"Not at the moment. Perhaps when he's older," Severus answered.

"I'm surprised you're keeping him." Voldemort's hand inched up Severus' thigh.

"So am I," Severus replied, not even blinking.

Fenrir reached out and petted Padfoot who tolerated it, but he gave a warning growl when the Werewolf took hold of his muzzle. Fenrir ignored him as he opened the canine's mouth to look at his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"What do you think?" Voldemort answered just as Fenrir answered, "Just looking."

"Well, stop it," Severus ordered. "Not you," he muttered to a pouting Dark Lord.

Fenrir released Padfoot and went about checking the dog's fur, giving a warning growl every time Padfoot tried to escape. He finally came to the paws and lifted each one, checking the underside.

"There's a marking here."

Severus blinked and got up, letting the Dark Lord's hand fall onto the sofa. He crouched down beside Fenrir and peered closer. Sure enough, there was a marking there although it was nearly impossible to see at first.

"It looks like...a bird," the Potion Master said and raised an eyebrow at Padfoot who looked surprised.

***********

They didn't find out what the bird meant. They didn't even know what _**kind**_ of bird it was supposed to be; and since Merlin's journal mentioned nothing about strange markings, they left it alone for now.

Soon summer rolled in along with both Harry's and Draco's birthdays. As usual, Lady Malfoy threw an over the top (in Severus's opinion) party, mostly made up of Death Eaters, politicians and children from both sides. Severus was sure Narcissa took some kind of sick pleasure out of it all.

For Harry's birthday, Severus invited all of his son's classmates along with Anne, the young mother he had met at the park. He had enjoyed their talk, not to mention Greg was nagging him to be more neighborly.

The moment Anne arrived, Narcissa, Meg and Hedwig (who decided to take a short break from trying to undo the ribbon Severus had prudently tied around the cake box) took an instant liking to her and cooed over baby Henry. Anne seemed startled by the attention from the three females and Severus was worried that he would have to go save her, but that feeling disappeared when the young mother laughed.

"This is a lovely party, Severus," Rosemary told him. She was the mother of one of the children running around screaming their heads off.

"Thank you," Severus replied.

The party was being held in the same park Severus had used for Harry's first birthday. At first, he had been a bit wary of inviting Muggles since Voldemort would be arriving soon, but so far things were going fine. The Muggle parents seemed unsure about the Werewolf pack, but seeing as how the children seem to like them (especially Fenrir, whom they were using as a jungle gym), they left it alone.

"Oh my!" One of the mothers suddenly said. "Who's that?"

Severus turned around and groaned. The Dark Lord had arrived, Hedwig flying over to perch on his shoulder.

"He's a handsome one," whispered one of the mothers.

"Yes, he is! Almost wishing I wasn't married," said another.

"Maybe he's that Anne girl's husband?"

"He looks a bit too old for that."

"Not that I would mind."

"Nor would I."

"Ooh, he's coming this way!"

The group of wide eyed mothers watched as Voldemort headed towards them (Hedwig hopping off at the table laden with food to resume attacking the cake box) and blinked when he walked past them with a polite smile and nod in their direction while heading for Severus. They continued staring as the two men exchanged a few quiet words before Voldemort smiled and kissed Severus on the lips.

"... oh."

It was an interesting party.


	13. Chapter 13

 

August rolled around and Severus found himself at Hogwarts once more, taking inventory of classroom supplies, potion ingredients as well as arranging his new office. It was stationed close to the Slytherin Dormitory.

"So you are the new Head of House for my little serpents."

Severus looked up from the letter Horace had left for him to the previously empty portrait on the wall above his door. He blinked at the sight of Salazar Slytherin looking down at him with a curious gaze.

"You are rather young," Salazar remarked.

"That is very kind of you," Severus replied, moving closer to the portrait.

Salazar was a young wizard with long black hair tied back by a leather strap, high cheekbones, creamy smooth skin and green eyes. He looked nothing like how the books described him.

"Staring is rude."

"My apologies, it's not every day I find myself speaking with a Founding Member of Hogwarts. You look nothing like how the books describe."

"That is because the books are a load of bull written by narrowed minded arses with nothing better to do than spread lies."

"Ah," was all Severus could think of to say to that.

"You look familiar, what's your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"Oh! You are the lad who was always reading or with that charming red haired young lady, brilliant with potions as well. It made Godric a bit jealous," Salazar chuckled at the last part and nodded. "It looked like the old Headmaster did something right this time."

"That is... very kind of you," Severus found himself repeating. Inwardly, he was flailing and squealing - Salazar Slytherin had not only remembered him, but complimented him as well! "I must admit, I've never seen you around, or any of the Founding Members for that matter."

"We used to roam everywhere, but the last three Headmasters didn't like us to do that. The current one as well, he moved our main portraits and hid them away. Still, we know what goes on in the school because we're its Founding Members."

Severus was just going ask what that had to do with anything when there was a knock on the door. Both he and Salazar looked at the door, before the latter walked away from his portrait.

"Enter," Severus said.

"'Ello Snape, s'pose I should call yer Perfessor now."

"Whatever you see fit," Severus answered, moving over to his clattered desk. "Can I help you, Hagrid?"

"Erm, well, firs' I wanted ter give yer this, it's from Perfessor Sprout. Said it would brighten up this place."

Severus looked at the potted plant with bright blue flowers and wondered if it would try and eat him during a late night. He nodded and told Hagrid to place the plant anywhere there was space.

"Also," Hagrid then said with a broad grin, "I wanted ter ask you 'bou 'edwig, I never got a chance ter ask after her final check up."

"Hedwig is doing well, ruling the household as usual. She'll be happy to know you asked about her, I believe you left an impression during your visits."

After more small talk (the gameskeeper asking about Harry whom he had met when he came over to check up on Hedwig the one time) and declining the offer of help, Severus was once again alone, though not for long.

"Helga likes him," Salazar said, reappearing in his frame.

"He is a pleasant enough man, good with animals," Severus replied as he skimmed over an old edition of _Potion 101._ "I think my owl has a crush on him."

Salazar grinned, he has a feeling that this new Professor was going to be fun.

**************

Voldemort.

The Dark Lord whose name wizard-kind didn't even _ **dare**_ think of.

Voldemort.

Bringer of death and destruction.

Voldemort.

Leader of the most feared group in Britain.

Voldemort.

"Papa, Draco took my dragon."

Glorified babysitter. **  
**

"Draco, give Harry back his dragon. It's not nice to take things that are not yours."

He wasn't not sure how he ended up here, supervising a sleepover with Draco, Hermione and Harry while Severus spent most of the day at the Professor Orientation at Hogwarts. He remembered Severus spending a _**very**_ pleasurable night at his manor, he remembered Severus doing that wonderfully wicked thing with his tongue. There might have been a question during that time and he might have said yes. Of course, considering what they had been doing during that time, the 'yes' could have been for everything.

"Severus is a manipulative bastard," Voldemort grumbled.

Where he was lying next to him, Padfoot made a noise that sounds suspiciously like snickering.

"Quiet, you."

"Mr. Voldie?"

Voldemort's eye twitched at his new title before looking down at Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we go outside to play?" the little girl asked.

Voldemort nodded. "Go get your shoes."

All three children ran off to do that and then with Padfoot and Hedwig, they all headed outside. Sitting on the porch, Voldemort watched the children and animals begin a game of chase, followed by a game of tag (which he participated for a good while).

Soon it was time for lunch where he made the children promise not to tell Severus that he caved in to the begging for two bowls of ice-cream apiece instead of sandwiches. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

After lunch, Voldemort cleaned up while the others ran or flew up to Harry's room to continue playing. He then headed up to Harry's room to check on why everyone had suddenly gone quiet. Entering the room, he blinked. The three children were sitting around the tea set table Hermione had insisted on bringing with her and all were dressed in their princess costumes, drinking "tea" with their pinkies raised. Hedwig was perched on a chair between Hermione and Draco, a toy necklace around her neck. Padfoot was seated between Draco and Harry with a sparkling tiara on his head.

"Papa!"

"Harry, you are wearing a dress," Voldemort stated.

Harry giggled and went over to his Papa. He twirled around. "Do I look pretty?"

Voldemort didn't say anything. Severus had given him plenty of instructions and what to expect, but he hadn't mentioned anything about the cross dressing.

"Papa?"

The Dark Lord blinked and looked down at Harry who was staring up at him.

"Erm, yes, you do look pretty."

And the child did. Ad did Draco, but considering who his parents were, that was no surprise. And of course Hermione was just plain gorgeous in her dress, but still...

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. You too, Draco." Voldemort waited until he had the two boys' attention (along with that of one girl, one owl and one dog). "I want you to remember this as you get older. If you ever have the need to talk, my door is always open. I am not here to judge."

With that being said, Voldemort left the room, wondering if Severus would be too upset if he hit his liquor cabinet a bit early. He didn't get very far.

The ice-cream had kicked in.

"No running!"

"Draco, get down from there!"

"No, don't throw that!"

"Hermione! come back here and put on your clothes, young lady!"

"No jumping on the furniture!"

"Harry, what did I say about not throwing things!"

_**Crash!** _

_***********_

Severus returned late that evening, much later then he wanted to. He hadn't expected the orientation to go on for so long or the dinner that had followed afterwards. He exited the study and nearly had a heart attack when he stepped on a squeaky toy. Glaring down at it, he inwardly cursed the dog before kicking the toy out of the way and making his way upstairs to his room. He expected to see Voldemort asleep in his bed and was surprised to see it empty. Perhaps the man had fallen asleep on the couch?

The Potion Master changed his clothes and went to Harry's room to check on the children. It was dark so he lit his wand with a soft _Lumos_ and stared around.

Toys were scattered everywhere and clothes were thrown in all directions. On the walls, it looked like dirty hands had happily smeared themselves on it. In the middle of that chaos and passed out on the floor were the perpetrators - Voldemort was sprawled on his back, limbs spread wide, mouth agape and drooling. His face was glittering and had on what looked like paint. Sprawled on his chest and asleep was Hermione, in her princess dress with a paintbrush still in her hand. Next to them, also sprawled on his back and in his princess dress was Draco, his face glittering as well. Hedwig was nestled on his stomach, her head tucked underneath her wing; feathers no longer white but in various hues. Curled up on Voldemort's other side was Padfoot with a sparkling tiara hanging off of one ear and on top of him, in his princess dress and face mushed into the dog's fur was Harry.

Severus stared at the group for a good long while before quietly closing the door and going to bed.

The next morning when he went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast (and discovered that the rest of his house was a mess as well), Voldemort was already there. He was still dressed in last night's clothes, hair in disarray. In the morning light, the Potions Master could see the man's face better.

"Good morning, Milord," Severus said, his voice strained with trying to conceal his laughter.

The Dark Lord's face was covered in glitter. Bright blue paint was smeared around his eyes, splotches of vivid pink on both cheeks **,** and around his lips was a messy red painted circle. He looked like a deranged clown.

"Your son is a cross dresser."

"Ah, the tea party. I had forgotten about that."

"Bloody hell startled me," Voldemort grumbled.

Severus grinned before looking around his kitchen.

"What happened last night? It looked like a storm had swept through here."

Voldemort suddenly cleared his throat nervously, lowered his head a bit and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Milord," Severus said, amused.

"I said, the ice cream kicked in."

Severus laughed out loud.

"Shut up," Voldemort pouted.

Still chuckling, Severus went over and kissed him on his painted cheek.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

"I did. No more ice cream. By the way, Hermione's a nudist."

Severus snorted and went to make coffee. He supposed that as far as first time babysitting went (and with three children instead of one), Voldemort could have done worse.


	14. Chapter 14

September finally rolled in.

Severus found himself sitting at the Head Table with the other Professors, watching as the first years trotted into the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall. He listened to the Sorting Hat's song with fondness, and found to his delight that more students were sorted into Slytherin House than Gryffindor.

After Albus said a few words of welcome, a sumptuous dinner was served. Hoping none of the awed looking first years would eat themselves to a stomach ache and thus keep him up all night, Severus made small talk with Professor Quirrell seated beside him. By the time dessert was over, he decided to keep a closer eye on the turbaned man. Something about him was not right.

"My first announcement after our excellent feast is to welcome our new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape

Severus stood up and nodded at the halfhearted applause of the staff. The student body also clapped, but judging from their expression, the rumors had already spread. At least his Slytherins looked happy to have him. There were more announcements and then the students were sent off to their respective common rooms.

Severus used the side exit to leave the hall and made his way down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. He got there before the students did, but he didn't have to wait long for them to troop in.

"Good evening," he said when all the students were gathered around him.

The Slytherins looked at him, waiting patiently. Severus looked back at them, taking in the different years and wondering what the hell was he supposed to say to them. It was tradition for the Head of House to say a few encouraging words on the first night of the school year, especially to the first years. Since he was a new Head of House, he had to address all the students.

Most of these children's parents were Death Eaters, others were no doubt from Pure Blooded families and a few perhaps from Muggle born households.

"I am Severus Snape, your Head of House, and your Potions Professor. While you remain under my care I will do my utmost best to assist you should you need it. In return, I expect the best of you in both academics and behavior. As Slytherins, you will find that your House's reputation is not painted in a good light, often you will hear words such as dark and evil. I tell you now there is no truth to that; everyone has the potential to be good or evil regardless of what house you are in. You will also learn that that potential is often a blurred line.

Slytherin is a House of the cunning, shrewd, and ambitious. We are not cowards by any means but we will not run head first into any situation without first assessing the situation. We are loyal, but our loyalty does not come easily nor does our trust. Remember all this and you will be fine. Also look out for each other and listen to your Prefects; you are all Housemates now and a family for the next few years to come. I will now take my leave so you can all turn in. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning."

Severus paused for a moment before he turned and left the room, his robes billowing behind him. He headed to his office and only let out his breath once he was there with the door closed and locked behind him.

"So, how did it go?"

"Not sure," Severus answered as he took off his outer robe.

"Don't worry," Salazar reassure him. "The first speech is nothing, tomorrow is when you actually start building your reputation."

Severus gave a thoughtful hum before taking off his clothes, starting with his shirt. When he got to his pants, he paused and gave Salazar a raised eyebrow. The portrait grinned at him before leaving his frame. Severus finished undressing and put on his pants before going to the bathroom to do his nightly routine. With the day finally catching up with him, he went to the single bed in the corner and slipped under the covers.

***********

As per Albus's request, Severus stayed overnight at Hogwarts for the first week of school. During that time, Harry and Hedwig stayed with the Grangers while Padfoot stayed with Remus and Jacob. Severus had a feeling the wolf and mutt needed to bond. He was relieved when the week finally ended and he could go home after dinner, not at all surprised to find Fenrir and his Pack had taken taking up residence inside his house.

"Welcome back, den mother," Fenrir greeted from where he was lounging on the sofa, two baby pups sleeping on his chest. "Had fun teaching pups how to poison people?"

Severus stared at the Alpha and then at the rest of the Pack who were lying all over the floor. He turned back to the Alpha, his stare turning into a glare.

"We brought cake," Fenrir offered after a moment. Actually, it was a stolen cake on their way here, but Severus didn't need to know about those little details, especially since it didn't happen in this town.

Severus grumbled but didn't tell them to get out. Instead, he headed up to his room to unpack, take a bath and go to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to pick up his son after school (Hedwig and Padfoot would be dropped at his house later). After a week of being surrounded by other people's children, he was more than ready to see his own.

In the study, Fenrir handed the pups back to their parents before getting off from the sofa and heading outside. The sky had turned dark and the crescent moon was out. The Alpha went to the back of the house and crouched down, looking out into the dark woods. His nostrils flared, he couldn't smell anything that was out of place, but he felt something apart from the wards Severus had cast. It was something familiar... and dangerous. His amber eyes narrowed as he stared intently into the woods, and although he saw nothing, he knew something was there.

"Alpha?"

Fenrir looked over his shoulder to see one of his Pack females, Jade. The she-wolf looked at him before staring out into the woods, a low growl rumbling from her chest.

"What is it?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"I think it's what attacked the children."

"I don't smell—"

"I know, but I'm sure that's what it is."

"Are you going to tell Severus?"

"Gonna have to," Fenrir said with a shrug. "He'll worry, but as long as it can't get past the wards, it's all he'll do."

Jade was quiet for a moment before softly asking another question, "Do you want to move closer to here?"

"Too close to humans, and not enough forest to live in."

"But you want to."

Fenrir didn't have to answer.

************

"Daddy!"

Severus watched with a small smile as his son came running towards him, arms outstretched and beaming widely. He caught the child in his arms and swung him around.

"I missed you, Daddy!" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck.

"I missed you too."

"Don't go away for so long again, okay?"

"Welcome back, Severus!"

"Hi, Uncle Sevvie!"

"Hello, Meg, Hermione."

Severus wasn't sure when Hermione had started calling him Uncle, or when Harry had started adding 'Auntie' and 'Uncle' to Greg and Meg's names, but they didn't seem to mind. As for himself, he was just happy he was no longer 'Mr. 'Ape'.

Meg took hold of her daughter's hand and they began walking home.

"How was Harry?" Severus asked after putting down his son so the two children could walk together.

"An angel. He and Hermione had many tea parties and even a royal ball!"

"Oh, really?" Severus said with a chuckle.

"Yes, and you should know the Charming Prince, Mr. Bear, has swept Princess Harry off his feet." 

 "It seems I will have to have words with Mr. Bear."

Meg laughed.

"Please, be gentle."

"I guarantee nothing."

Up ahead, Hermione and Harry were walking hand in hand, Hermione talking a mile a minute.

"He missed you though. Every night he asked when you were coming home."

"Perhaps I should have written him letters," Severus murmured. "I'm surprised though, he never had that problem when he stayed over before."

"During those times it was only for one night. This time, you were gone a week and in a child's eye that seems like forever."

Severus frowned at that. To be honest he was surprised, despite being a quiet child, Harry was also independent, more often than not running off to play rather than clinging to his father, and always asking if he could do things on his own. Sometimes, Severus would wake up to see his son already dressed (shirt inside out, and pants on backwards, but dressed all the same).

"You look surprised."

"Harry has always been somewhat independent; I did not think he would miss me so much."

"Hermione is the same way and it took me a while to realize that despite her independence, I'm Mommy. I'm still the one she runs to, whether it is to kiss boo boos, or be shown a new discovery. I'll always be Mommy to her, just like you'll always be Daddy to Harry."

***********

Barely a month in and Severus had already created a reputation for being the professor to avoid as much as possible. He was quick to take points away from the other three Houses and was a stern, no nonsense professor. To be honest, he was quite terrifying and his billowing cape just added to the image.

At least he seemed that way to the students of the other Houses.

To his Slytherins, he was patient with a willing ear and hand. The first years especially, were becoming a bit attached to him. The older Slytherins respected him, but Severus knew it was partly due to him being a legend among the children of Death Eaters as the right-hand man of the Dark Lord 

Another two months flew by and soon Severus found himself getting ready for Christmas. He was lucky that Hogwarts's winter break schedule synced with Harry's school schedule.

Today, they were getting their Christmas tree - just Harry, Fenrir and himself since Voldemort was playing Dark Lord.

Snow began falling thickly as they searched for the right tree. As Harry ran on ahead, stopping to look at the occasional tree with Fenrir right behind him, Severus found himself hoping the Grangers had made it safely to the winter cottage they were spending their Christmas break in. He was relieved when they found the right tree in just over an hour. He paid for it, Fenrir carried it back to the house and even stayed to help decorate it.

After the tree was laden with ornaments, they sat down like last year with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows and wrote their Christmas list to Santa. Harry was still writing his list (with Hedwig giving advice and stopping only to bully Fenrir into writing her own list for her) when Severus' house telephone in the kitchen rang. He got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Is this Severus Snape?_

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

_This is Nurse Juliet, from Acorn Hospital. I have a Hermione Granger here. She is alright, expect for a few bumps and bruises, but she is a bit distressed and requesting your presence._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARATER DEATH

After asking Fenrir to watch over Harry and reassuring them that he'd be back, Severus left the house, making sure he had on Muggle attire. He Apparated to the hospital, he knew where it was having been there twice in his adulthood. He appeared in front of an emergency exit door and rounded the corner to find the main entrance. When the doors slid open for him, he strode up to the front desk, determined to find answers.

He was instructed to go to the emergency room. When he got there, he found a nurse who directed his attention to the nurse who had called him. Introductions were made and then he was led to Room 3.

"Hermione, sweetie," said the Nurse as both of them entered the room, "your Uncle is here."

On the bed, looking small and fragile, and wrapped in bandages and wires was Hermione.

"Uncle Sevvie," she said. Her voice was small, her lower lip trembling and eyes big, wet and afraid.

Severus was at her side in three steps. He gently gathered her into his arms murmuring words of comfort. Hermione started crying at once. She cried and cried and hiccoughed, her little hands clinging to his coat and her body trembling.

***************

A drunk driver had caused the accident, speeding on a snow covered road and losing control of his vehicle. He had hit the Grangers' car head on, killing himself and the mother in the impact. The father was in a coma and the child was hurt, but alive. It was a tragic story common at this time of year. Every employee in Acorn Hospital was used to it. Numb, many would say. What they weren't used to was the child in question, Hermione Granger.

Twenty minutes after being treated, Hermione had insisted to her nurse and anyone who came into the room that a man called Severus Snape be contacted, along with a woman, Jennifer Walters. She even gave their telephone numbers. A look at the child's medical records told them that Severus Snape was her Uncle and Health Care Proxy for the whole family, so they weren't surprised. Upon learning that the woman was not on the contact list, they asked Hermione who she was and were surprised to learn she was the family lawyer.

It puzzled the staff who attended to the child. Most young children who woke up alone in a hospital would be scared and crying for their parents, but Hermione was calm. Even with an apparent concussion, she gave accurate information. They called the two contacts and while waiting for the one called Severus Snape, they kept the child as comfortable as possible.

When Severus Snape arrived, a tall and imposing man dressed in black with cold dark eyes, no one was surprised at how quickly he arrived, but they were taken aback by his appearance.

This man was Hermione Granger's Uncle?

He was and upon seeing the way his face softened at the sight of Hermione, and the way she clung to him, the nurses knew there was nothing to worry about. It didn't stop Dr. Hoover from being nervous in the man's presence though.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape, isn't it?" said the Doctor.

"Yes," answered Severus as he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm Doctor Ivo Hoover. How are you feeling, Hermione?" Dr. Hoover asked as he checked her over and looked at her eyes to check her pupils. "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little," said Hermione quietly. "Where are my Mommy and Daddy?"

"We'll talk about that soon. I want to talk to your Uncle first, is that okay?" Hoover asked.

Hermione frowned, obviously not understanding and then she looked questioningly up at Severus.

"It's alright," Severus reassured, gently running his hand down her hair. "I'll talk to the doctor and then we'll see about your Mommy and Daddy."

Still frowning, Hermione nodded so Severus helped her to lie back down and tucked her in. He gave her a reassuring smile before following the Doctor out the room.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" he asked once they were out of earshot.

Hoover sighed and nodded. "Yes, Meg Granger is dead. She died on the spot and Greg Granger is in a coma."

He watched as the other man's face went pale and he staggered back, hitting the wall.

"Mr. Snape?"

Hoover moved closer to the man, intending on helping him should he suddenly faint or go into a panic attack.

"I'm… I'm alright," Severus said after a moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to be calm for Hermione's sake. "Please continue."

Hoover looked over the man and satisfied with what he saw, continued. "We have Mrs. Ganger's body in our morgue if you wish to see it. Mr. Greg  ** _is_  **showing signs of brain activity so we are hopeful he'll come out of it. Hermione is suffering from some bruises, a sprained wrist and a mild concussion that we are monitoring. I want to mover her to the Child's Ward and admit her for an overnight stay as a precaution."

They talked a bit more and Severus discovered he was the Granger's Health Care Proxy and that Hermione didn't remember much of the crash. After thanking the Doctor and watching him leave, Severus took a few moments to collect himself. Once he was sure he was able to remain calm, he went back inside the room.

Hermione was sitting up and waiting, she was obviously tired, but fighting sleep. Severus sat back down on the bed and after gently taking hold of her hand, thought about how he was going to tell her about her parents. That decision was taken out of his hands when the little girl spoke.

"Something bad has happened to my Mommy and Daddy," she stated, looking directly at him. "Hasn't it?"

Swallowing thickly, Severus nodded, for once cursing the child's intelligence.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "your father… is in a coma."

"What's a coma?"

"It means your father is sleeping and can't wake up."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, but a kiss won't be able to wake him."

"But… he will, won't he? He will wake up?"

Severus gave the little hand a firm squeeze and noted his own was trembling. He thought about lying, about saying "Yes, of course he'll wake up" but he's never lied. Not even during the whole Harry incident (well, not outright anyway), and he wasn't going to lie now, no matter how much it would hurt the both of them. Besides, Hermione was too smart and would eventually figure out the truth.

"I don't know," he finally said, "I honestly don't know."

"Oh… and Mommy?"

Severus' eyes started to sting with tears, but he didn't let them fall. Instead, he strengthened his resolve and took a deep breath.

"M-Meg… your mother, she didn't make it. She's dead."

Hermione went very still. That was the only way Severus could describe it.

"Hermione," he spoke slowly, "do you understand? What I meant about your mother?"

"I-I-It m-means… I-It m-means t-that I w-w-won't see Mommy again."

***************

Once Hermione had settled down and fallen asleep, Severus called home. Fenrir answered (the Wolf had watched Severus on the phone enough to know how to use it). The Potions Master first asked about Harry and then explained the situation. Fenrir was worriedly quiet for a long time before he told Severus that he would stay there until Severus returned home.

After hanging up, Severus tracked someone down and asked about Greg and Meg. He was given directions to both the ICU and the morgue.

He didn't go.

He couldn't go, he couldn't bear to see Meg and, dear Merlin, Greg. He just couldn't.

Instead, he sat by Hermione's bedside, listening to the beeping machine, one hand holding the little girl's as she slept. The night nurse came in to wake Hermione up (she was to be awakened every hour) and ask her a few questions before checking the machines and vitals. As she did so, she made small talk with Severus.

Her name was Nurse Caroline, she was young and new to the job.

"So you're her Uncle?" she asked.

"In everything but blood," Severus yawned, his eyes drooping. He didn't see her leave.

After arriving home at one in the morning from helping a client, phone messages were checked, files were immediately gathered and a car was driven for the next five hours, arriving at its destination in the early morning. With suitcase in one hand, and extra-large coffee in the other, Jennifer Walters walked through the doors of Acorn Hospital.

A quick stop at the main desk had her heading to the elevator to the Children's Ward. The moment she got off the elevator, she made a left and headed down the hall to room 205. It wasn't long before she saw three people standing in front of her destined door quietly arguing, two women and a man. The man she recognized as Severus Snape (the two of them had met at Hermione's birthday party) and one of the women was a Nurse. The other woman, she didn't recognize, but would bet her best pair of heels that she was a Social Worker.

"Good morning," Jennifer greeted, interrupting the now glaring match. "Severus, good to see you again."

"Ms. Walters," Severus greeted in return.

Jennifer smiled at him and when she turned to the glaring woman, her grin grew. It reminded both Severus and the Nurse of a shark.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Jennifer Walters, the Grangers' family Attorney, and you are?"

"Anamaria Wales, Social Worker."

"Pleasure, now what seems to be the problem? And please start at the very beginning."

The beginning, as it turned out began with another night Nurse, who after hearing about Severus not being a blood relative of the Grangers, took it upon herself to call Child Social Services. Anamaria arrived an hour before Jennifer did and had started to demand that Hermione be released and placed into her care. Severus and the Head Nurse, Nurse Joy, had quickly put a stop to that.

"Neither of them have the right to stop me," Anamaria insisted.

"Hermione Granger's condition has not changed," said Nurse Joy, "it would be unwise to take her out the Hospital now."

"Also, Mr. Snape does indeed have the right as Mr. and Mrs. Ganger named him Hermione Granger's legal guardian should anything happen to them. I have the papers right here, if you want to look at them."

Anamaria did indeed want to look at them; she didn't stay long after that.

Nurse Joy then apologized to Severus for all the trouble and Severus accepted her apology, too tired to do anything else. As soon as she left, the two quietly entered Hermione's room to find the occupant awake and looking anxious.

"Is the lady going to take me away?" was the first thing Hermione asked upon seeing the adults.

"No, sweetie," Jennifer smiled as she sat down in the chair, placing her suitcase on the floor and her coffee on the side table. "In fact you'll be staying with Severus here for a while."

Hermione gave a tiny smile at that.

"How are you feeling?" Jennifer then asked, "are you in any pain?"

"My head still hurts a little," the little girl answered, "but the Nurse gave me some medicine for it. She also said I might have to do an MRI. Uncle Sevvie says it's to check to make sure my brain isn't broken."

"And I'm sure it isn't," Jennifer reassured her. "Now, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and no peeking."

Hermione obeyed, even using her hands to cover her eyes. Once reassured that there were no eyes peeking through the small fingers, Jennifer picked up her suitcase, popped it open and pulled out a small grey smiling stuffed rabbit that looked vaguely familiar to Severus.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Thumper!"

When Jennifer gave the rabbit to Hermione, something in Severus lifted as he saw a bright smile appear on Hermione's face. With the child now occupied, Jennifer turned her attention to Severus; her eyes softening at the poor state of the man. She got up and went to sit beside him on the other hospital bed, taking her suitcase with her.

"You look like crap," she said frankly.

Severus could very well imagine that; he hadn't slept well at all last night and what little sleep he'd had been plagued with nightmares. He was grumpier than usual and this morning's quarrel with the Social Worker hadn't helped one bit. He couldn't understand what that woman had been thinking. By law he had the authority over Hermione's healthcare and the Social Services woman was told this. Granted, she should have done the leg-work before coming here.

"This morning was very odd," Severus admitted.

"I know," Jennifer said, eyes narrowing, "and rest assured I will definitely look into it, but not now. Right now, I need to know how are you doing?"

"As fine as can be," Severus answered.

Jennifer nodded, looked at Hermione who was dozing off with Thumper in her arms and then back at Severus.

"Have you seen them?" she asked.

Severus swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No," he said, his voice shaky. "I—I can't, not now."

Jennifer nodded again and didn't say anymore on the subject. Instead, she moved onto another one that was just as difficult. "I have Greg and Meg's wills right here. You can read them now or later. To be honest, I would rather you do it later, when you and Hermione are both feeling a bit better."

"I believe later would be a good idea," the Potions Master nodded, suddenly remembering he had been named Hermione's legal Guardian.

"Great." Jennifer was relieved, it would give her more time to get a few things straightened out. It would also keep her busy and not think about the fact that one of her dearest friends was now dead. Yes, she would mourn her loss; but only after Meg and Greg's wishes had been met, and their daughter was safe.

The two talked quietly to each other until Dr. Hoover came in. He also apologized to Severus about the nurse before checking on Hermione. What he found seemed to satisfy him because he said that Hermione didn't have to get an MRI. In fact, everything went right she could be discharged tomorrow. Both the adults and the child were relieved to hear that. Jennifer stayed until lunch and then she bid goodbye to Hermione and Severus. She also left her telephone number with the Potions Master and made him promise to get some rest.

Severus then called Fenrir and let Hermione and Harry talk on the phone for a little, half listening to the conversation (in which no mention of Greg and Meg was made) and watching to see if Hermione was still suffering from any kind of head pain. After promising his son he would be home soon, Severus ended the call. He stayed with Hermione until she had fallen asleep before slipping out of the room.

******************

The machines were the first thing that drew his attention, the wires and a symphony of beeping and whooshing sounds that he hated. Upon sitting down on the chair and looking at his friend, he found he hated even more the sight of Greg lying there, pale and unmoving.

Severus kept silent for a while, his throat dry and tight.

"Hello, Greg," he finally croaked. Slowly he took Greg's limp unresponsive hand into his own and noted it was trembling again.

"Greg, I—" his voice trailed off into a whimper. Tears were falling down his cheeks and he doubled over, both hands now gripping friend's tightly.

"Greg," he cried.

And cried and cried.

 

**_Review Please!_ **


	16. Chapter 16

 It was early morning when Severus returned home with Hermione bundled up in his arms.

Fenrir greeted them at the door. Severus raised an eyebrow when the Werewolf drew close to sniff at the sleeping child and then blinks when the large male then sniffs  _ **him**_.

"Are you done?" Severus asked quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione or Harry who was no doubt still asleep in his room.

"You both smell," Fenrir grunted unhappily.

"I'm sorry if a sponge bath and a quick wipe down isn't enough for your delicate nose."

Fenrir ignored the man's snark; instead he took Hermione from Severus, the child not even twitching during the exchange. The Werewolf carried Hermione to Harry's room, took off her winter clothing and shoes before he nudged Hedwig off of a pillow and tucked Hermione in next to Harry. Hedwig blinked sleepily at the child before nestling herself between the two.

Going back downstairs, Fenrir found Severus still standing in front of the closed door, his eyes dazed. Padfoot was nearby, sitting on his haunches and looking up at Severus with worried eyes. Fenrir took Severus by the arm and led him to his room. The Potion Master said nothing as his winter clothing and shoes were removed and he was pushed to sit down on the bed. He only looked down when a glass of amber liquid was placed in his hand.

"Drink," Fenrir ordered.

As soon as Severus lifted the glass and downed it in one, Fenrir took the glass and made him get underneath the covers. He didn't leave until the Sleeping Draught he had mixed with the drink took effect and Severus had fallen asleep.

"He'll be fine," Fenrir then told Padfoot who was standing beside the bed and looking at him with a look that was either disbelief or disapproval. Probably both. "It was apple juice, not fire whiskey."

The Alpha then headed back down to the living room where he lay down in the sofa, trying to forget the scent of hurt he had smelled on Hermione and Severus.

**************

Fenrir woke up to the sight of Harry and Hermione staring down at him. The two were holding hands, Hermione's eyes were red, puffy and wet, and both children looked scared. Padfoot was no better, ears drooping and tail tucked between his legs.

"What's wrong, pups?" Fenrir yawned.

"Hermione was crying and Daddy won't wake up," Harry explained.

Hoping he hadn't overdosed the man, Fenrir calmed the children down. Once they were reassured, he made them a quick breakfast of cereal before heading up to check on Severus, leaving Padfoot with the children. A frantic looking Hedwig was perched on Severus' pillow, tugging harshly on the man's hair. Fenrir went over to the bed and checked the man's pluses, it was thankfully steady.

"Knock it off," Fenrir then said to Hedwig, "he's fine, just knocked out cold."

Hedwig gave him a doubtful look, but settled down next to Severus. Satisfied that he hadn't killed the human, the Werewolf went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is Daddy awake yet?" Harry asked.

"No, but he'll be up soon."

Harry nodded and turned back to his food. Fenrir then looked at Hermione, but she wasn't eating. Instead, she was stirring her spoon slowly in her cereal that was turning soggy.

"Mione's not hungry," Harry informed him.

Fenrir nodded and sat down with them. He tried to get the little girl to take a few bites but was unsuccessful. By the time Severus emerged from his bedroom, freshly showered, Fenrir had moved the children to the living room and had put on a movie.

The moment Hermione saw Severus, she got up from where she was curled up next to Padfoot, ran up to the man and clung to him.

"You drugged me," Severus accused the Wolf, as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"You wouldn't have slept otherwise," Fenrir shrugged before tilting his head towards Hermione. "She woke up crying. Nightmares I think, and she wouldn't eat breakfast."

Not surprised, Severus ran his fingers through Hermione's hair before picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bad dream?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded.

"About your Mum and Dad?"

She nodded again.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No," came the quiet answer.

"Alright."

Severus then sat down next to Fenrir who had Harry on his lap, watching them.

"Is Hermione going to okay?" Harry asked.

Severus didn't answer.

*********

A few days later, Severus dressed himself and the children up in their winter clothes and made their way into town, soft light fluffy snow falling from above. Holding both the children's hands in his, he led them to a little book and café called  _The Corner._

"Welcome - oh! Hello, Severus," Anne smiled.

"Anne."

"Hello Harry, Hermione," the young mother greeted the children.

"Hi, Ms Anny!" Harry said while Hermione murmured out a small greeting.

Anne's smile dimmed and she looked worriedly at Severus. In a small town like this one, it didn't take long for everyone to hear about what had happened to the Grangers family. In fact, in the few days since the accident, Severus had numerous town folks coming to his door to offer him their condolences, sympathy and various dishes.

"I thought hot chocolate would make for a nice treat," Severus said, "and perhaps a new book or two."

Anne nodded. "Well, just take a seat and I'll have that ready for you in just a minute."

Severus thanked her and led the child to a little corner where a decent size table and cushioned chairs were set up.

 _The Corner_  was a two story building. Upon entering, you were greeted by a small café with comfortable chairs and tables. Further back were rows and rows of books with chairs placed for the reader's comfort. On the second floor were more books, along with a small section for children to play in.

"Here you go, fresh hot chocolate with whipped cream," Anne said when she came back from the kitchen in the back. She was carrying a tray with three white mugs topped with whipped cream along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you," Severus said. He took a sip of hot chocolate, humming in pleasure at the rich taste. "I'm surprised you aren't busy this morning."

"I actually just opened. Henry's babysitter, Marie, was running late today."

"How is Henry?"

"He's fine, growing every day. Now that he's crawling, he's getting into all kinds of things," Anne laughed.

Severus chuckled before looking over at Hermione and Harry. Hermione seemed to have perked up a bit and was happily munching on a cookie. After their snack, Severus trailed behind the two as they walked down the aisles looking at books. Harry soon found a Winnie the Pooh book and was clinging to it as they headed upstairs to look at more.

Up there, Severus found a book that told a rather funny and twisted version of the Pied Piper, he was nearly done with the first chapter when he realized Harry and Hermione had wondered off. With a good guess as to where they had wandered off to, he headed over to the play area.

There was Marie, walking around and holding a sleeping Henry. She smiled at him before tilting her head over to the closed off section of a good portion of the playroom. Severus went over and saw both children had gotten into a pen and were playing with some fluffy kittens. Their mother was curled up in her basket, watching them. She and her kittens were ginger in color with squashed faces. The kittens were bandy-legged and bottlebrushed tails. They looked to be about six months old, but something about their appearance told the wizard that the age wasn't accurate.

Severus stared at them in surprise, having forgotten that Anne's pet cat was pregnant. He stood there watching, mostly Hermione.

Three kittens were climbing all over her, meowing and purring, and the little girl was smiling and laughing, something he hadn't seen in a long time. The longer he watched, a memory and then an idea came to him. He asked Marie to please watch over the children while he talked to Anne. When she said yes, he headed downstairs.

******************

Early Christmas morning found Severus being woken up by an excited Harry, an excited Hedwig and a surprisingly excited Hermione. He was dragged out of bed and led to the living room, all the while trying not trip over Padfoot who was weaving excitedly between his legs. Hedwig perched on his shoulder and kept tugging on his hair to hurry up.

They got to the living room where the tree was brightly lit with white lights and sliver decorations. Underneath were colorful wrapped gifts waiting to be unwrapped.

Yawning, Severus sat down on the floor and watched as the children, owl and dog set upon the presents.

"Oh!"

The Potions Master's lips twitched as Hermione stared at a wiggling present in her hands.

"Open it," Severus told her when Hermione looked his way, her brown eyes huge.

Hermione looked back at the present which had her name on it. She sat down on the floor with it on her lap, a decorative square box with a small hole in a lower corner, wrapped in red ribbon that came up to a bow. A single tug unraveled the bow and Hermione lifted the top.

A furry squashed face popped out at once, blinking in the light. Kitten and girl stared at each other and then the kitten tilted his head and stumbled out of the box, a golden bow around his neck.

Severus watched, smiling as the kitten curled up in Hermione's lap and went to sleep, purring happily when small hands stroked his fur gently.

Hermione named him Crookshanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed I'd bring in our favorite four-legged ginger?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there are certain princesses that we met in the end who I am aware don't fit in the timeline, I have a plan, though considering my little oops in a pervious chapter I think I'll it's okay lol, just hope Mr. Walt doesn't mind me borrowing them.

The funeral was held on a Saturday, dark skies and softly falling snow matching the somber mood. Severus was buttoning up his black dress shirt and behind him, dressed also in black Muggle clothes, Voldemort was helping Harry with his clothes.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," Severus said after he had finished.

Voldemort nodded. "Harry, hold still," he told the squirming child.

Severus left his room and made his way to Harry's room. He knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," called out a voice from inside and Severus opened the door.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"As well as can be," Narcissa told him.

The two females were sitting on Harry's bed and both dressed in black, the older witch brushing the younger's thick bushy hair. In Hermione's lap was Crookshanks. The normally hyperactive kitten was unusually subdued; Severus could not say he was surprised.

"Hermione?" he said as he came over and sat on the bed as well, facing her.

When he had received the details from Jennifer about Meg Granger's funeral, Severus had been torn. On the one hand, he wanted Hermione to attend, to give her the chance of saying goodbye along with saying his own. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what it would do to the little girl to see her mother in a casket.

Finally, he had asked Hermione to decide. He had made sure the child really understood what a funeral was and what to expect, and she had said yes. Severus was still nervous.

"I'm okay," Hermione said, small fingers running through Crookshanks' soft fur.

The two adults traded looks before Severus nodded. "We'll be leaving in five minutes."

"We'll be ready," Narcissa replied. She put down the hairbrush and picked up the long black ribbon.

Severus left them and headed for the living room where he found Lucius sitting on the sofa with Draco. The child was in his father's lap, listening to him read aloud from a Winnie the Pooh book. On the carpet lay Padfoot with Hedwig sitting on his head, both listening to the story.

The Potions Master watched them for a few moments before going back to his room. Voldemort had finished dressing Harry and trying - and failing - to tame the boy's hair.

"It's best that you just give up, Milord," Severus advised with the air of one who had 'tried and lost the war'.

Five minutes later, they were bundled up and heading to the church. The moment they arrived, they were greeted by Charles and Melody, Meg's foster parents. Time had been kind to Charles and Melody in terms of appearance, their faces youthful and their dark hair lightly peppered with grey. Their eyes that told of much laughter and kindness were now dulled with pain and loss.

"You must be Severus. Meg told us a lot about you," said Charles as he shook Severus' hand.

"And she told me much about you two as well."

Meg had often spoken about her foster parents, who were kind and patient people, who always had open arms and encouragements for their children and anyone who needed them. Severus had wanted to meet these two people who had raised and loved Meg, but not like this.

"I am sorry for your loss," Severus then said.

"Thank you. It's your loss too," Charles replied.

After all the introductions were made, they took their seats in the front row. The moment she saw her mother lying in the open casket, Hermione froze, her grip on the flowers she had brought tightening.

"Hermione?" Melody called softly.

The child's breathing suddenly became erratic and tears welled up in her eyes. As soon as Severus gathered her in his arms, Hermione buried her face in his chest and started wailed.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Voldemort said softly, watching as Severus rocked Hermione and murmured soft words in her ear.

"We won't blame you if you leave," Melody added, watching her grandchild with sad eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco stared at the casket. Their parents had already explained what had happened to Auntie Meg, that she wasn't coming back and that today they were saying their last goodbyes. Seeing her like this, pale and unmoving, made them confused and nervous. Hermione's loud crying only scared them more.

"Papa," Harry whimpered, tugging on Voldemort's sleeve. "Papa, I'm scared."

Draco merely climbed into his mother's lap and clung tightly to her.

"Oh dear," Melody murmured.

Voldemort made soothing sounds and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Narcissa coo'ed to her son.

"Maybe we should go," Severus said. His lips were turned down in a frown, his dark eyes flickering with dozens of emotions. "Hermione, sweetie, do you want to go?" he asked Hermione, his voice gentle.

There was silence as everyone waited for her answer and after a while, Hermione raised her head and peeked at the casket. Severus felt her little body shiver before she hid her face back in his now wet chest and nodded.

"Alright," Severus said, placing a kiss on top of her head before turning to Melody and Charles. "I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Charles reassured him, running his fingers through his granddaughter's hair.

Severus apologized once again before he gently pried the now squashed flowers from Hermione's hands. Standing up with her in his arms, he gently placed them on top of Meg's chest. He stood there for a moment, getting one final look before leaving the church.

*************

The following weekend, Jennifer called. She was going to read Meg's Will, along with Greg's Living Will.

Severus left Voldemort with the children while he went to Jennifer's office. He Apparated to the back alley of the office before making his way to the front. Melody and Charles were already there along with three other people. Severus instantly recognized two of them as Catherine and Leo, Greg's parents; the third person was a man he didn't know.

"Hello, Severus," Melody greeted, hugging him as soon as Jennifer's secretary led him into the office.

"Hello, Melody," Severus said, hugging her back before shaking Charles' hand.

The Potions Master then turned his attention to Catherine and Leo, both were watching him from their seats with narrowed eyes. Like Melody and Charles, time had been kind to them, but their faces didn't have the laughter lines the other two had.

"Hello, Catherine, Leo," Severus greeted politely.

Leo nodded in greeting while Catherine merely turned her nose up at him.

Severus was neither surprised nor insulted as he took a seat next to Charles. Jennifer came in a few moments later, a large cup of coffee in one hand and a sheaf of documents in the other.

"Thank you all for coming," she said. "Can Mel get you anything? Water, coffee... Irish coffee?"

Severus snorted and Melody giggled.

"It's barely noon, Jen," Charles sighed.

"But it's happy hour somewhere," she replied.

"Can we please get this over with," Catherine interrupted impatiently, "some of us have appointments to keep."

Jennifer, used to dealing with often rude clients when it came to reading Wills, merely nodded and sat down at her desk. She took a moment to shuffle papers that didn't need to be shuffled before introducing Severus to the stranger, Thomas Corona, who was Meg and Greg's business partner for their Dentist practice. Then she turned to the others.

"Now, as you know, both Greg and Meg have written Wills as well as Living Wills should anything happen to them. I've called you all here upon their requests and will now read them starting with Meg's."

Jennifer took a sip of her coffee and then started reading. For the most part, everything was fine although Catherine and Leo protested when they learned the house was left to Melody and Charles.

"The house was under Meg's name and had already been paid off," Jennifer informed them. "It was her right to decide what to do with it, now may I continue? Thank you. Now, let's see - ah! In the event that both Greg and Meg pass on before Hermione is of age or unable to care for her, she will be under the care of Severus Tobias Snape who will also be the handler of the trusts that were set up for Hermione, along with being the trustee for any insurance in her name."

"Now hold on," Leo interrupted, standing up.

"Yes?" Jennifer asked, her tone pleasant despite the interruption.

" _ **He**_ is taking care of my granddaughter?"

"Looks like it!" the lawyer chirped happily. Mentally, she was cackling at the thought of the Grangers' faces when they learned who was going to be the acting partner of the Dentist practice.

It was going to be a long and wonderful afternoon.

************

Voldemort wondered what it said about him that he could so easily be pulled into cleaning out a spare room in the early morning when he should be arranging raids and torturing his victims. He glanced over at his lover who was bent over going through a chest of what looked like dusty tomes.

 _Oh,_ the Dark Lord thought, wine red eyes locked onto a firm backside, _that's why._

"Stop staring at my arse," Severus said, not even bothering to straighten up.

"But it's such a lovely arse," Voldemort purred.

Severus snorted and let go of a book, sneezing when it sent up a cloud of dust. Sniffing, he straightened up, dusted off his hands and then blinked when two other hands settled on his hips. A pair of lips pressed against the curve of his neck.

"We still have work to do, Milord," Severus stated and contradicted his own words by tilting his head to the side to give the man more access.

"I'm sure it can wait."

Voldemort slipped a hand underneath the shirt, fingertips caressing smooth skin as it went upward. A deep moan rumbled from Severus' chest when those fingertips circled and then tugged at one of his nipples. Moving closer until his rapidly hardening cock was pressed against Severus' arse, Voldemort sucked on the man's neck, inwardly pleased at the knowledge that there will be a bruise there later.

Severus' breath hitched when the hand playing with his nipple went down towards the top of his pants.

"Really, you two! Must you do that here?"

Both men froze, their expressions similar to that of a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. As one, they looked over their shoulders at Jacob who stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, his face a mixture of disapproval and exasperation. Standing next to him with his head tilted was Padfoot and standing on _his_ head with her own head tilted the other way was Hedwig. Remus stood behind Jacob, looking at everywhere but at them, his cheeks red, while Fenrir was at the back, watching openly with a wide grin.

"He started it," Severus tattled.

"Traitor," Voldemort grumbled.

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Narcissa is here with the furniture and everything is in the living room. Hurry up."

Grumbling, Voldemort moved away from his lover, his erection having flagged at Jacob's interruption. Severus straightened his clothes and with a wave of his wand and a murmured spell, sent the rest of the things up in the air and floating out the door.

Once the room was cleared, Remus and Narcissa painted and decorated the walls, and then the furniture were brought in and arranged. By the time everything was complete, the ingredients for dinner had been prepared and Severus had gone to fetch the children back from school.

"Auntie Nessie!"

"Harry, Hermione, my darlings!"

As Narcissa hugged and kissed the children, Severus picked up the winter clothing that had been dropped to the floor and placed them on the coat rack, before taking off his own. He then followed the three to the living room where there were more hugs and kisses.

"Hermione, I have a surprise for you," Severus said after the little girl had hugged 'Uncle Voldie'.

Hermione looked at him before taking the man's outstretched hand. The two of them went down the hall, towards a closed door across from Harry's room.

"Close your eyes," Severus told her, "and no peeking."

Hermione nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. Once he was sure she wasn't peeking, Severus opened the door and gently ushered the little girl into the room.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Hermione dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She gasped as she slowly turned clockwise in a circle, staring around her with wide eyes.

"Woooow!"

The predominant colour of the room was forest green, from the bed furnishings to the plush carpet on the floor, soft to little toes.

In the far left corner of the room was Hermione's tea table with her tea set ready to serve. Some of her stuffed toys were smartly dressed and occupying the chairs around the table. In the far right corner was a child size white vanity, green vines going up its legs and around the oval mirror on the wall. Beside it was a closet, more green vines outlining the white double doors.

Opposite the vanity on the right side of the bedroom door was a four poster bed with a white frame, forest green drapes, and a green and white coverlet. Two white nightstands flanked the bed with green vines along their sides. At the head of the bed, leaning against the many white and green pillows were the rest of Hermione's stuffed toys, while a matching chest in white and green stood at the foot of the bed.

The left wall showed a forest clearing covered in snow with several, elegantly carved tea tables and chairs scattered about. A frozen creek ran through and fed into a large ice covered lake that was also being fed by a frozen waterfall.

The wall next to it, facing the door and slightly obscured by the vanity and closet, also showed a clearing but minus the tables and chairs. The right wall continued the theme and contained a cobblestone path that led into the far distance where a majestic castle stood.

The wall with the bedroom door showed yet another clearing with a cobblestone path covered by a light snow. The path led to a small wooden bridge and continued onto a cozy cottage, its windows lit up with golden candlelight.

The ceiling were covered with winter clouds which Severus suspected will drop snow later on.

"It's a Princess room!" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus watched as she ran around the room, looking at everything. He chuckled when she opened the chest, discovered the wrapped gifts inside and squealed. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and when he saw what it was, he grinned before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione," he called and tilted his head to the left by the tea table when she looked up at him.

Turning that way, the little girl looked, her eyes went impossibly wide and her small mouth rounded into an 'o'. In the clearing on the left wall with the tea tables, dressed in royal winter clothing and waving at her were eleven familiar Princesses.

Severus expected some screaming, but Hermione just stood up and walked over to them.

In unison, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Meg, Mulan, and Jane curtsied. Mulan clasped both hands, with one hand over the other, and raised them to the front of her chest.

When Hermione didn't move, her eyes still wide, Severus started to worry.

Then one of the princesses spoke.

"Hello, Hermione," said Snow White with a sweet smile, "how was school?"

Hermione screamed and clapped her hands with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the rating has gone up, you have YenGirl over at FF.Net to thank for that lol. So enjoy some Voldie/Sevvie smut.

Although he had five semi-successful years under his belt, Severus has mixed feelings on walking in on  _Fa Mulan_ teaching his son and ward how to be trained killers. One hand, he wouldn't have to worry about future bullies; boyfriends and/or girlfriends, on the other hand, temper tantrums could now be deadly.

Deciding that for now he would keep the children from anything breakable, Severus cleared his throat and interrupts the lesson.

" _Shangwu hao,_   _Severus,_ " Mulan greeted, straightening up from the  _Tiger Claw Strike_.

"Shag-you cow Uncle 'Ape!"

"Shag-you cow Daddy!"

Where they were having breakfast by the frozen lake, Meg and Jasmine laughed at Severus' expression of not knowing whether to be horrified or amused.

"Let's try that again," Mulan said amusement in her voice. "Repeat after me 'sung woo how.'"

"Sung woo how," the children said in unison.

"Good, now say it again."

"Sung woo how."

"Very good, now greet Severus again."

"Sung woo how, Uncle 'Ape!"

"Sung woo how, Daddy!"

" _Zǎoshang hǎo er tóng hé fā huā Mùlán"_ Severus responded in traditional Chinese, much to the delight of Mulan and the children, who demanded to know what he said. 

"I said 'G _ood morning children and Fa Mulan'_ , which I'm sure Mulan will be glad to teach you, but not at the moment. Lucius will be here any moment now, and you two need to get ready to go."

"Okay!"

Harry said his goodbyes to all the princesses and hurried to his room to get ready.

After helping Hermione put on her winter underclothes and double checking her suitcase; Severus left her to finish getting ready on her own. He knew that if she needed help, she would call for him. After doing the same with Harry, Severus went to the kitchen to make tea for himself.

"Ready!" Harry announced five minutes later.

Severus looked over his son and smiled when he saw the pirate hat and one of the pirate swords. His smile grew when Hermione came into the kitchen with her tiara and the other pirate sword. He ushered them both into the living room to play (The Prince and Princess of the Seven Seas, Harry was filling in for Draco as the princess) until Lucius arrived a few minutes later.

"Now, behave yourself," Severus instructed as he helped them into their winter coats, "and listen to your Aunt and Uncle."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Uncle 'Ape."

"Don't I get a kiss too?" said Lucius plaintively after Severus had kissed both children on their foreheads.

Severus raised a brow before moving closer. Dark eyes lightening up with mischief, he placed a big smacking kiss in the middle of the blonde's forehead.

Grumbling, the pureblood wiped off the wet spot while the children giggled.

"Alright, let's go," Lucius then said. "See you Monday evening, Severus."

Severus nodded. He closed the door after watching them leave and after locking it, made sure that everything was closed and locked up.

"No parties while I am gone," Severus said sternly to Hedwig and Padfoot as the two followed him to the Floo, "and make sure your toys are put up before I get back, I do not want to step on any more surprises like last time."

Hedwig hooted, and Padfoot gave a big doggy grin that wasn't at all innocent. Severus gives the dog a stern look before flooing to Jacob's home. He found the man in his bedroom.

"Gah! Severus!"

Naked, in bed, with Remus.

"I never knew you were so flexible, Remus" Severus said with a tilted head.

"Get out!"

Dodging the flung pillow, and ignoring the growling, the Potions Master left the room and went into the living room; grinning. Jacob walked in a few minutes later, dressed this time and not looking too happy. Or satisfied.

"Finished already?"

"Just so you know, I convinced Remus not to come out here and kill you," Jacob said, "so unless you want me to change my mind, be careful with what you say."

"Noted. Ready?"

With more grumbling from the Medi-wizard, the two made their way to Acorn Hospital, greeting the nurses as they made their way to Greg's room. After closing the door, Jacob took out his wand and waved it over the body, Severus followed the wand's movement with his eyes; preferring to focus on that than the machines or the fact that Greg was still in a coma after two months.

"Well," Jacob said, lifting up his wand with the tip dimly glowing dark green, "it looks like he has an active core, though it's not a strong one."

"It's better than not having one at all," said Severus as he smoothed nonexistent wrinkles on the sheets.

"That's true enough."

A lot of wizards and witches in the Wizarding World, especially purebloods, didn't know why Muggle-born children had magic in the first place. Curious about why himself, Severus had done a lot of research during his Seventh Year in Hogwarts, and discovered that one or both of their parents possessed a magical core even if said parents couldn't do magic. Most of the time, those cores were inactive or not strong enough, or the parents themselves were not aware they had magic because of skipped generations.

The fact that Greg had a core was possibly what had saved his life, and also why he was now in a coma. It also meant there was a possibility that they could wake him up.

"I'll arrange the transfer," Severus then said.

It took the better part of the day to get Greg transferred to  _Raphael_   _Homecare_ , a home that specifically catered to wizards or witches in comas. Severus chose this this place because it was the best in care, and with high success rates, but the most important thing was that Greg would be safe here. Other homes had Medi-wizard who were prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-born and would refuse them care.

"Look like everything is in order," Jacob said.

The Medi-wizard looked up from the medical chart to Severus. The Potions Master was sitting in the chair next to the bed and staring down at his friend; looking older than he was. Frowning, Jacob placed the chart back in its place and sat down in the chair next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Severus took a deep breath.

"This may not work," he admitted. "I know that, logically I know. But I can't help hoping it  ** _will_** , even though I shouldn't."

"There's nothing wrong with having hope," Jacob told him.

"Even if having hope ends up hurting?"

"Even then, because there is always the possibility that it wouldn't."

********

Voldemort took one look at the man who had floo'ed into his study, closed his book, stood up and ushered Severus to his bedroom. He didn't say anything as he readied the tub in the attached bathroom with warm water and summoned a house-elf to have dinner ready and set up in the bedroom.

"Severus," Voldemort called when the elf popped away. From where he was sitting on the bed, Severus blinked at him.

"Bath is ready," Voldemort said, "strip" he then said when he got another blink.

Slowly, the Potions Master stood up and did as ordered and was ushered into the bathroom and into the tub. Voldemort gave a small smile when Severus sighed and sank lower into the warm water. His grin widened when he ran his fingers through the dark hair and got a near purr.

"I'm having Bubbles make your favorite for dinner," the Dark Lord said.

"Hmm."

The Dark Lord knew what his lover had to do today, knew it was the reason why he was so emotionally drained. Originally he had planned on going to Severus's house and staying the weekend after his meeting with one of his spies. Staying alone in his quiet house was not healthy for his Potions Master, but Severus had beaten him to it.

Voldemort left his lover to his bath. His meeting wasn't for another two hours so they had plenty of time and even if they didn't, his spy could wait until the Dark Lord was ready to see him.

Severus emerged from the bathroom half an hour later with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dinner was ready and waiting on a small table and so was a clean set of clothes on the bed... well, just a pair of pants, actually. The Dark Lord merely blinked innocently (or as innocent as someone who has killed, tortured and at one point considered genocide could be) at the raised brow shown at him.

Amused, Severus slowly took off the towel and turned around, aware of the heated eyes on his arse while he put on the pants.

"Can we skip dinner?" Voldemort asked the moment his lover sat down opposite him.

"No," Severus said and took a sip of the wine.

Pouting, the Dark Lord started eating. The two of them chatted during dinner, mostly on Harry and Hermione and their antics. The only time they spoke of Greg was when Voldemort asked how Hermione was handling not being with her father, Severus's answers were short and close-off and that was that.

After dinner came desert, a wonderful strawberry shortcake, and as soon as there was nothing left on the plate (not even crumbs, Severus' sweet tooth was adorable), Voldemort was herding his lover to the bed.

Severus was unusually submissive, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the soft mattress and letting his mouth be dominated, sighing softly as kisses trailed along his jaw. He tilted his head back when Voldemort got to his neck and gasped when his lover sucked on a sensitive spot.

The Dark Lord nipped at the skin until it was bruised before trailing kisses down to the chest. He wrapped his lips around a hardened nipple and suckled it while gently tugging on the other.

"Milord," Severus' breath hitched, arching at a particular hard suckle.

Voldemort pulled off with a wet pop.

"I love how sensitive you are here," he purred, nuzzling the hardened bud before swirling his tongue around it and then laving it with the flat of his tongue, his free hand playing with the other nipple.

Severus gasped, his long fingers tangling in the Dark Lord's hair, cock hard and twitching under the assaults.

"M-Milord..."

Voldemort gave one long dragging lick and then went further down, nipping and sucking bruises into the skin as he went. When he finally got to the clothed cock, he nuzzled and mouthed at it, hands coming up to still the bucking hips. Severus was a quiet lover, and Voldemort had made it his mission to make the man scream, so far no luck, so he pulled back to get the cotton trousers off.

Severus raised his hips to help him, shivering at the sudden cool air on sensitive skin. To his dismay, Voldemort passed his hardened length and went onto a smooth thigh.

"Milord," Severus whined when teeth nipped at his thigh.

Voldemort hummed softly as he kissed and sucked the skin until another bruise had formed. An impatient tug on his hair had him giving an half-annoyed huff, but he raised his head and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss that wasmore teeth than tongue.

"In me, now," Severus growled against the man's lips.

Voldemort nipped at red wet lips before he got his two of his fingers wet with lube. He made short work with the prep; after all his lover did say now. Soon, he was lubing up his cock and pushing into the tighter than usual heat until his balls were pressed snugly against Severus's arse. Stopping to put long pale legs over his shoulder, he fucks his Potions Master.

The room echoes with soft moans and pants, and skin slapping against skin. The headboard was banging against the wall with their activity, their bodies slicked with sweat. Severus' eyes rolled to the back of his head, toes curling when his prostate was hit. He reached down to grip Voldemort's firm arse cheeks and made his lover thrust harder into him.

When Severus came, it was with an almost broken whimper, nails digging into the flesh of Voldemort's arse. The Dark Lord uttered a strained noise at the sudden squeezing tightness, but continued to fuck his lover through his orgasm, hips thrusting faster and more uneven as he got closer to his own release.

Beneath him, Severus made soft almost choked mewling sounds as his over sensitive prostate was pounded over and over again, his spent cock getting hard once more. When he came a second time, it was with a vague awareness of being filled in his post-orgasmic haze, though he did feel Voldemort fall on him.

For a few moments there was nothing but heavy panting and happy after-glow, until the Dark Lord moved, slowly pulling out of the younger man. Severus let his body be moved until he found himself curled up next to Voldemort, his head tucked under the man's chin.

The Dark Lord was a post-sex cuddlier.

"I really want to skip my meeting today," Voldemort said, nuzzling the pale neck.

"You can't," Severus yawned, "not this one."

Voldemort grumbled and Severus silenced it was a kiss.

***********

"I'm so glad I caught you."

Severus looked up from his packing to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the open door, blue eyes twinkling and a kind smile on his face. Severus was instantly suspicious.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" he asked and went back to his packing.

He still had the books to pack before he could go home for the summer. This year, he was taking the children to Paris for a few weeks. A change of scenery would do all of them good. The fact that a little corner shop had finally decided to put a certain cake back on the shelves may have something to do with it, but Severus was not admitting to anything.

"I have something of importance I wish to discuss with you," Albus said.

"Oh?"

Severus looked over his shoulder when he heard his door click closed. He raised an eyebrow when the Headmaster started placing numerous privacy and silencing spells around the room.

"It's also a very sensitive subject," Albus admitted when he saw the younger man's curious gaze.

Severus studied the other wizard before canceling his packing spell and going over to his now empty desk. He sat in his chair, leaned back and waited.

Albus took his time moving to the chair in front of Severus's desk and settling in it.

"I know," Albus said after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Severus blinked.

"I know how deep your involvement in Voldemort's fold goes."

"Is that so?" Severus hummed, head tilting just so.

Albus nodded. "And while this is just a guess, I think that perhaps you do not want your son to share the same fate as you."

Immediately Severus's face went blank, his eyes going frighteningly cold, but Albus wasn't perturbed as he leaned forward in his chair and steeples his fingers together.

"Is my guess wrong?" the older man asked.

Severus's eyes narrowed at first and then he gave a deep sigh.

"No, you are not wrong," he said softly.

Albus' eyes became very gentle.

"I can help you, Severus, to keep your son safe."

Severus's eyes had narrowed again.

"And what do I have to do in return for my son's safety?" he asked.

As he listened to Albus laying down his offer - an offer Severus knew he was going to take - it took all he had not to grin.

Voldemort was going to be pleased.


	19. Chapter 19

Honestly, Severus wasn't sure spending a summer in Paris was a good idea. Jacob and the Malfoys, even the Dark Lord had been insistent though, saying that he and Hermione needed a break especially since it was going on the one year anniversary of the accident.

Severus had only relented when he talked to Hermione about it and the little girl was ecstatic. Apparently, Esmeralda had been telling her all about the City of Lights, so to Paris they would go.

"I hope you're not here to abuse my clothing again," Severus said when Narcissa walked into his room three days before the trip. Downstairs, he could hear Draco's high treble mixed with Harry and Hermione's. Lucius' voice could also be heard telling Hedwig that his hair was fine and it didn't need grooming.

"Not today, I'm afraid," the Lady Malfoy said.

Sensing something was wrong, the Potions Master looked up from his suitcase.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing like that," Narcissa assured him as she came over to sit down on the bed. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Draco with you."

Something  _was_  wrong. Narcissa never planned anything at the last minute.

Severus studied her worriedly, but her calm face gave nothing away and he respected her too much to try and use Legilimency. Finally, he nodded.

"I don't mind," he said, "and I'm sure Harry and Hermione will be happy."

“Wonderful!” Narcissa smiled. “I’ve placed Draco's suitcases in Harry's room. Everything you need is in there."

Severus nodded again before he turned his attention back to his suitcase.

"Oh, don't pack that horrid thing."

"Madame, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself if you wish to keep them."

An hour later, they went downstairs to the living room where they found the children playing... actually, neither Severus nor Narcissa were sure what they were doing, but Lucius was the damsel and Hedwig his rescuer.

"Alright, Draco," the Lady Malfoy said after her husband was rescued and living happily ever after with Hedwig, "your father and I are going. Behave yourself for Uncle Severus."

As he watched Lucius and Narcissa say goodbye to their son, Severus had a feeling it was a very long goodbye.

**_~.~_ **

Jacob and Remus arrived at Severus' house very early on the morning of the trip. They were going to watch the house for him. While they dressed the still dead to the world children, Severus stored the luggage in the  _Knight_   _Taxi_  waiting outside his door. It was similar to the  _Knight Bus_  in that it took its passengers where they needed to go, only with far less motion sickness. After closing the boot, he went back to the house and picked up both Draco and Harry while Remus picked up Hermione and the two headed back out to the cab.

"Don't eat Paris out of sweets," said Jacob as he followed them to the door.

"I make no promises," replied Severus.

Shaking his head, Jacob watched from the doorway as Severus and Remus, arms full of sleeping children, climbed into the taxi. With a bang, the vehicle was gone. Yawning, the Medi-wizard closed the door and headed for the sofa to sleep.

**_~.~_ **

As children often do, they didn't wake up until they had arrived at the station. Yawning and rubbing sleepy eyes, they leaned against Severus's legs while the man said goodbye to Remus.

"Do not defile my bedroom while I'm gone," Severus said.

"I make no promises," Remus teased before he squatted down to say goodbye to the children.

"You're not coming with us?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No."

"Oh, okay," Draco said and yawned again, eyes closing. He then snuggled up closer to Severus's leg.

The Werewolf blinked at the soft deep breathing which indicated Draco had had fallen asleep again. He looked up at Severus who looked amused.

After helping Severus load the children onto the train and into a comfortable compartment, Remus said a final goodbye and hopped off of the train just as the whistle signaled it was about to leave.

Alone in the compartment with two sleeping children snuggled up on either side of him and one lying across his lap, Severus leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Daddy."

Little fingers pulled back one of his eyelids and a knee pressed painfully against something delicate.

"Daddy, I have to go to the loo," Harry said.

"Alright, now please stop holding my eyelid hostage."

Harry released it and scrambled off his father's lap.

"Anyone else has to use the loo?" Severus asked as he stood up and stretched.

Hermione and Draco both shook their heads.

"Alright, you two stay here. Don't go anywhere and don't open the door for anyone that's not me, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Sevvie," they chorused.

Taking hold of Harry's hand, Severus left the compartment, pausing to place several locking spells on the door before going down the hall to the bathrooms. He waited patiently outside the door while Harry did his business, wondering what time the cart was going to make its rounds. He could use a cup of coffee.

"Did you wash your hands?" the Potions Master asked when his son emerged.

"Yes."

"Good boy."

They headed back to the compartment.

"Uncle Sevvie, I have to go to the bathroom."

Severus stared at Draco, "When I asked you if you had to go, you said no," he finally said.

"I didn't have to go then," Draco replied.

Severus mumbled something under his breath and held out a hand.

"Let's go then. Hermione, do  ** _you_** have to go?"

As though her body had the answer, Hermione looked down thoughtfully, “I don't think so," she then said looking up at her Uncle.

"Best not risk it, come along. Harry, stay here."

For the second time, Severus placed locking spells on the door and walked down the hall to the bathrooms. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for bringing Hermione along as it turned out that she did have to go after all.

After small hands were washed, they headed back to the compartment to find Harry kneeling on the seat and smashing his face against the window, watching the moving scenery. Draco and Hermione immediately joined him while Severus sat down in the other seat.

A few seconds later, he groaned. Now  ** _he_** had to go.

**_~.~_ **

The cart finally arrived. Severus got breakfast for all four of them and a copy of the  _Daily Prophet._ The moment he saw the front page, his eyebrows rose.

**_Lord and Lady Malfoy arrested on suspicion of harboring Dark magical artifacts!_ **

Was what the headlines screamed. Severus stared at it before glancing over at the children, they were happily eating and talking and not paying him any attention. He went back to reading the paper and finally understood why Albus's face went unreadable when he told the Headmaster that he was spending his summer in Paris.

Severus was surprised the man hadn't tried to convince him to stay. And now he also knew why Narcissa had made last minute change of plans. No doubt Draco's suitcase was over packed.

Severus stared at the moving picture of Lucius and Narcissa walking through the crowd of reporters, heads held high, their similar expressions of one who had the world in their hands.

 _This is going to be a very interesting summer,_ the Potions Master thought with a sigh before glancing at Draco. He wondered exactly what his parents told the child and what he would have to tell him.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Hey! No hitting! Daddy!"

Putting the paper down, Severus moved over to the other side to stop the fighting. As he moved Draco to sit next to him until tempers had all cooled down, Severus decided that whatever may come, he would do what he had always done.

Handle it as best he could.

**_~.~_ **

When they arrived in Paris, they took another  _Knight Taxi_  to their inn called  _The Sleeping Dragon_ , which was more elegant than the  _Leaky Cauldron_ and cleaner too. More importantly it was right next to a lovely sweets shop selling those special cakes and they went there the next morning.

"Daddy, can we get this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a round cake that had white icing and sliced peaches on top.

Severus nodded. The children were not picky eaters, but even if they didn't like it, he knew that he would finished the entire thing.

"Oooh, look at this one!"

Severus watched Hermione and Harry go over to the display case where Draco had his face pressed against. The two children followed suit and pressed their own faces against the cold surface, ooh-ing and ah-ing. Shaking his head, Severus went to one of the shop girls to make his purchases.

With his two wrapped boxes in hand, he and the children left the shop and went back to  _The Sleeping Dragon._  After placing the cakes on the table for later and making sure everyone had gone to the bathroom, they left the inn again to begin their tour of Paris.

At Hermione's insistence, their first stop was the  _Notre Dame Cathedral_. The outside was impressive and the inside equally so although Severus made sure to keep an eye on Hermione in case she tried to go look for a certain hunchback.

After leaving the Cathedral, they explored the surrounding area going into interesting looking stores and buildings. One such building housed a small museum containing the history of Jazz in Paris. The staff there was enchanted by Draco who spoke to them in prefect French. Those who understood and spoke English were very much impressed - and perhaps a little intimidated - by Hermione's intelligence, while Harry was coo'ed over.

" _I feel like I should be worried,"_ Severus thought as he watched his children practically take over the place.

When they finally left the place, the children's pockets filled with little sweets and even some money, thanks to an elderly couple who found the children just adorable. Severus led his charges to a deserted alley and called for a  _Knight taxi._  He told the driver to take them to the  _Medusa Chamber_  restaurant for lunch. After being seated (with him in the middle and the children on either side) and placing their drink orders, Severus went over the rest of the day.

After lunch, they would head off to  _The Louvre Museum_  where the Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo were on display, then it was back to the inn where they would have dinner (and the cakes). Tomorrow was the  _Eiffel Tower_  and the River Seine. The following day would be spent at  _Corsica_ beach followed by a day of rest which Severus suspected he would very much need.

"Daddy, what's this?"

Blinking, Severus leaned over to answer his son and made a mental note to send an owl to Remus and Jacob after lunch. He wanted them to keep him informed of Lucius and Narcissa as well as rearrange Harry's room. He would also need to send them money so a bed could be purchased for Draco.

The Potions Master had a feeling that the trial was going to be a very long one.


	20. Chapter 20

With sand in unspeakable places, Severus ushered the three children inside their hotel room. He instructed them to take a bath while he set the bag he used to carry their beach things on the kitchen island.

"My seashells," Draco demanded.

"You'll get them later," Severus said as he pulled out the yellow bucket that held said seashells, "take your bath."

Draco pouted. Severus raised a brow and waited.

"Come on, Ray," Harry said, tugging on the blonde's arm.

Still pouting, Draco let himself be pulled inside the bathroom where Hermione had already started filling the tub and was getting out of her swimsuit.

After making sure the bathroom door remained open, Severus left the children to hopefully get themselves clean without making the bathroom too dirty. He went back to the kitchen and poured out the shells and separated the seaweed, planning to bottle the latter for potion ingredients. Once done with that, he filled the kettle to make a much needed cup of tea. When he turned back to the island, three of the seashells were slowly making their way across it.

Severus stared,  _"I am too tired to deal with this,"_  he thought with a sigh as he gathered up the Hermit Crabs and gently placed them into the bucket. Then he summoned the inn keeper who took the bucket with an amused smile and promised to safely return the creatures to their home.

With that taken care off, Severus checked the water for his tea before going about sanitizing the seashells, though not before carefully checking to make sure no other sea creature had made themselves at home in any of them.

**_~.~_ **

"Good afternoon."

Jacob stared at the wizard and witch standing on Severus's doorstep,

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, is Severus Snape home?" asked the wizard

"No," Jacob answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Afraid not, and no, I don't know when he'll be back. He just asked me to watch his house while he is away."

"I see," replied the wizard.

"And who are you to Mr. Snape?" asked the witch, suspicion in her eyes.

"Who are you to be asking me such questions?" Jacob countered.

"Pardon our manners," the wizard smiled, "I'm Gales, and this is Margo. We're Aurors, and just wanted to ask Mr. Snape a few questions."

"Well, I'm sorry to say you wasted a trip," replied the Medi-wizard, not at all surprised. He had expected them to show up sooner, to be honest.

The witch opened her mouth, but her partner stopped her.

"Thank you for your time. If it's not too much trouble, please let Mr. Snape know we wish to talk to him."

Jacob nodded, and watched them leave before closing the door, "Well," he then said to Padfoot who had come to the door, curious, "that's not good."

Padfoot whined.

"At least they didn't search the house," Jacob added.

They most likely wouldn't have found anything; if Severus had anything that could tie him to the Dark Lord, it would be somewhere else. The fact that the Malfoys would have done the same, made Jacob wonder what exactly was found in Malfoy Manor that had gotten the Lord and Lady arrested. Since their case hadn't gone to trial yet it wasn't air-tight evidence. That, and the Malfoy's lawyer was very good.

" _Now how will I get the message to Severus without tipping off the people who are mostly likely watching the house and me?"_

"What to do, what to do," Jacob mumbled to himself as he made his way to the living room. Upon seeing Remus waiting for his return on the sofa, he came up with an idea.

**_~.~_ **

When Severus and the children stepped off the train, Remus and Jacob were waiting for them. Harry squealed and ran toward them, Draco and Hermione at his heels. Severus followed at a slower pace, their belongings floating behind him.

"Welcome back," Jacob greeted Severus while Remus listened attentively to the children as they talked about their trip all at once and in one breath.

Severus was pretty sure the Werewolf was the only one in the world who genuinely understood them.

"Is my home intact?"

"Depends on your definition of intact," Jacob grinned

Severus raised a brow, "Has anything been christened?"

Jacob's grin grew bigger.

"I'm neutering your Wolf," Severus informed him.

Remus looked at them, alarmed.

During the ride back, while Remus kept the children occupied, Jacob informed him of all that he didn't get from the letter. Lord and Lady Malfoy's case was still ongoing, apparently more evidence against them had been found, evidence that their lawyer countered against very well or else the both of them would have already been in Azkaban. Severus' house was still being watched, but so far the two Aurors hadn't approached again.

"Now that you're back, that may change," Jacob said.

Severus hummed just as they pulled up to his house. When he got out and checked the Wards, he found that someone had tried and failed to get in.

" _Probably a good thing they didn't,"_ Severus thought as he got out their luggage,  _"the mutt and Hedwig would not have taken kindly to them."_

Though it probably would have been funny to see.

"Padfoot! Hedwig!"

The three happily squealing children were tackled by blurs of feathers and fur, Severus side-stepped them and made his way upstairs with their bags. He first put away the children's things in their rooms and made his way to his own.

"…Does Jacob know you are here?"

From where he was shamelessly snooping around Severus's writing desk, Voldemort smirked.

"I am the Dark Lord," the man said as if that was the answer to everything.

"Who is terrified of a man who uses candy as curse words," Severus pointed out as he maneuvered his luggage into a corner, "and likes to snoop in other people's things because he has nothing better to do."

"You didn't have anything interesting to look at anyway, and I'm  ** _not_**  scared of Jacob, just cautious."

"Denial is not a healthy thing to have."

"Neither is eating a mountain worth of sweets, but you don't see me saying anything about it." Voldemort rounded the desk and looked Severus up and down very, very slowly. "Now, where is my souvenir?"

"What makes you think I got you anything, and don't make me get Jacob."

Voldemort just kissed him.

**_~.~_ **

It was going on a month since they returned from Paris and since Lord and Lady Malfoy had been arrested. The trial was still ongoing, and Draco who was sharing Harry's room; now had his own bed.

The good news was, Severus's house was no longer being watched. The Potions Master had a feeling it had something to do with Hedwig and Padfoot, both often leaving the house and returning with articles of torn clothing between talons and fangs; and looking quite proud of themselves.

"Are you going to register Draco?"

Severus looked away from the three children happily playing a few feet away to Remus. Today there were in the Park, as were half the townsfolk and their children. Padfoot was lying by their feet, chewing on a red rubber ball rather happily if the noises were anything to go by.

"In the school here," the Wolf clarified when Severus continued to stare.

Severus hummed as he looked back at the children. He had been considering it for a while now, and honestly it seemed like the most logical conclusion considering the circumstances. Typically, children born into magical family in Britain were tutored by their parents or private teachers when they turned four and all the way up to ten; it was the typical things, reading, writing, Latin, etc. When they turned eleven they were sent off to school to continue their education. Muggle schools did not teach Latin, along with other things magical children needed to know so Severus rectified that problem by having two hour long sessions on Saturdays and Sundays.

Harry was doing well and Hermione naturally was in the more advanced stages, Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to think it was really cool that Hermione could say and read "big" words in Latin. When Draco joined them, Severus added French to the curriculum.

Esmeralda, Cinderella, and Belle were delighted; and Severus wasn't sure but he thought the fiery Gypsy was teaching the children how to curse in French. He  ** _knew_ ** Mulan and Meg were already doing so in Chinese and Greek respectively. And judging from the look in Jasmine's eyes, Arabic was soon going to be added to the list. As for German, that was the least of his worries; Aurora and Snow White probably didn't even know what cursing was... probably.

On the bright side, at least his children will be multilingual.

"It's probably for the best," Severus replied at last, "I'll be at Hogwarts and Draco can be around Harry, Hermione and other children, so he won't be lonely."

Remus nodded, chuckling when Hermione tackled two Muggle boys into the sand and the three children promptly startled wrestling. Eventually, Hermione emerged victorious, sitting on top of the boy pile and giggling away.

"Jane?" asked Remus when the little girl suddenly pounded her chest, threw back her head and did a rather impressive Tarzan yell.

"Jane," Severus sighed as he got up and made his way over to rescue the boys from the Princess of the Apes.

Padfoot made a noise that sounded like laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then it's onto part 3! The Children go to Hogwarts!

At the start of August, Severus enrolled Draco in the same school as Hermione and Harry, a week later he was entering Albus's office the weekend to discuss the brief change in his Potions Class. His eyes landed on the folded up newspaper on the desk before he looked at the Headmaster sitting behind said desk. 

 "Good afternoon, Severus," Albus greeted with a smile.

"Headmaster," Severus replied before taking a seat and declining both tea and lemon drops. "I want to move my Potions classroom a little further up from the dungeons. Last school year I had too many students arriving late because of the distance from the other classrooms."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Albus hummed, "do you have a room in mind?"

After coming to an agreement, and with the reassurance that his new classroom would be ready by the time school started, Severus stood up to leave when Albus stopped him.

"Just a moment, Severus. I have a question, perhaps you can answer it for me."

While he didn't sit back down, Severus did tilt his head in curiosity and waited.

"I know that you are close to the Malfoys," Albus said after a moment, "and with everything that is happening, I was wondering if you know how young Draco is doing."

Slowly, Severus sat back down, using the few seconds to think over his answer, and how he could use this to his advantage. It also brought back his theory on whether or not Albus had something to do with the Malfoys suddenly being arrested and on trial. It wouldn't surprise him; he also wondered if this was a prelude to some kind of punishment from the man because Severus had left Hogwarts for the holidays.

"He is doing well enough," Severus said, "although I am not sure if he is aware of the fact that his parents may not come home."

Draco had been cheerful so far, not showing any indication that he missed his parents, nor did he question why he was going to school instead of being home tutored. All this once again made Severus wonder  ** _what_**  exactly had the boy's parents told him before dropping him off at Severus' house.

"I suppose that is a blessing, please let me know if there is anything I can do to help," offered Albus.

Severus nodded, then after deliberately looking thoughtful, spoke, "I suppose you have been following their trial then."

"Bits and pieces. So far it doesn't seem like either side is winning, makes you wonder how... some... people feel about that."

_"Ah. So there it is."_

"It is completely safe here, Severus," Albus said when the Potions Master made a show of glancing around the room.

Severus studied the man for a moment, before sighing.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased with the events, and has... expressed doubts on whether or not the Malfoys are still useful. Something that I know Lucius and Narcissa are aware of."

It was a lie obviously. In fact, Voldemort had sent one of his Followers to do his own investigation, so far the only thing they had found out was that the supposed evidence could not be found.

Albus was quiet and then he stood up and started to pace the room. Severus just watched and waited.

Finally, the Headmaster stopped in front of the fireplace, blue eyes staring down at the ashes.

"Should someone help them win the trial, I imagine Lord and Lady Malfoy would be most thankful."

"I imagine so."

"And if they do win and discover some valuable... information, they would be back in Voldemort's good graces."

"... I imagine so." Severus repeated, his eyes narrowed at the Headmaster's back. So he  ** _did_** have something to do with the Malfoys' arrest.

Albus was silent once more and then he turned back to look at Severus.

"Not only will I help them win their trial, I will also give them information, relayed through you, of course. In exchange, I only ask that they part with a small... artifact in their collection."

"Interesting," Severus said after a long near surprised silence, "and what exactly is this artifact?"

Albus smiled.

**_~.~_ **

"So he knows."

"Or has a theory and wants to test it, Milord."

"Either way, it is a concern."

"That it is," Severus nodded in agreement.

"And whatever information he gives you is most likely a trap of sorts." Voldemort sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

The two of them were in the Dark Lord's bedroom, sitting in the chairs by the fire. It was three days after Severus' meeting with Albus. He had waited so long just in case Albus had someone watching him, now he was here waiting for Voldemort to think over the information and come up with a decision.

"Well, the journal in Lucius' possession is a fake, so giving it to Dumbledore will not be a problem. However, whatever information you are given, must be acted upon if only so he thinks you are loyal."

The information given will obviously be a location because anything else wouldn't make much sense, and that meant a trap; and any Followers sent there will either end up dead or imprisoned. Honestly, not a problem, nor would it be the first time he had knowingly sent his Followers into one. The question was, whom did he send? Voldemort supposed lower level Death Eaters would work, unless Dumbledore was hoping to use whoever was sent to force out information. In which case, he would find very little if any, but he would most likely figure out Severus's true loyalties. Voldemort supposed he should send someone higher, if only not to blow Severus's cover.

" _I suppose Bellatrix will do, though I doubt Narcissa will be pleased if her sister is killed or thrown in Azkaban, Severus will be happy though"_ Voldemort thought. His lover did not take well to the woman's constant flirtation, though Severus' possessiveness did make for great sex... he was getting off the subject. And he could see from that single raised eyebrow that Severus had realized it too.

"I suppose we will just have to play Dumbledore's game," he said aloud.

Severus nodded.

"I will contact the Malfoys' lawyer, and arrange a meeting, Milord."

**_~.~_ **

Severus returned home after a very long meeting with the Malfoys who were being held at the Ministry of Magic, tired and craving that last piece of cream cake that he had brought back from Paris. He had barely stepped out his study when he was nearly bulldozed by three screaming banshees that he assumed were his children, quickly followed a fully made up Padfoot with a glittering Hedwig on his back.

"Welcome back, Severus!" panted a dress wearing Remus who ran past him surprisingly quick considering he was in heels, and followed the children and animals around the corner.

Severus stared, blinked, and then made his way to the kitchen, deciding he would deal with it  ** _after_** cake.

"...Who ate the last piece of cake!?"

**_~.~_ **

Albus was obviously ecstatic that the Malfoys had agreed to his request, but probably would have been suspicious if Severus hadn't waited a week to tell him that. The Malfoys would only give him the journal when they  ** _win_** the trial.

"Naturally," Albus nodded when Severus told him, "and I will give them the information once the journal is in my hands."

Severus hummed before taking a sip of his tea. "I am curious though, what is so important about this journal?"

Albus studied him with calculating eyes, but Severus gave nothing back. He strengthened his mental walls when he felt something probe them.

"Merely a theory," the elder wizard finally said.

"A lot to go through, for just a theory?" Severus raised a brow.

"Some are worth it."

**_~.~_ **

A week later, Lady and Lord Malfoy were found not guilty. Apparently, the discovered items were fake (no doubt Albus's doing) thus the case was dismissed on account of false evidence. All their possessions were given back and the Malfoy name, although tarnished, did not suffer lasting damage.

Draco was very happy when his parents came to get him, which Severus felt was a good thing. Hermione and Harry already ruled their classroom, add the little Lord into the mix and Severus would probably arrive at school to discover that his children where now Kings and Queen of their little kingdom.

"… _..Why do I feel like I'm foreshadowing something?"_


	22. Chapter 22

" _I'm going to have to start thinking about self-defense classes."_

That was Severus's thought when he came into Hermione's room, and saw Mulan teaching the children the proper way to do a round-house kick, Padfoot on his back with paws bent and legs spread, fast asleep. Severus would ask Lucius. The man knew how to find the right teacher, not to mention the right one to be discreet.

"Alright, that is enough. Get ready."

"Would you also like to learn, Severus?" Mulan asked as the two children put on their shoes.

"I will take it into consideration," Severus said, "Alright, let's go," he then told Hermione and Harry once he saw that their shoes were on.

Severus and the children said goodbye to the princesses, the Potion Master called Padfoot and all three made their way down to the study where they floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

"Auntie Nessie!"

"My darlings!"

Leaving the children to be fussed over by Narcissa, Severus went to go find Lucius. He found the man in the kitchen with his son, sneaking sweets.

"…You saw nothing," Lucius said under Severus's raised brow.

Draco giggled as he ate his piece of chocolate.

"My choice of a bottle from your wine cellar and a box of chocolate is my price for silence," Severus simply said.

"You are an evil man."

Severus grinned.

After bidding them goodbye, Narcissa and Hermione left for their girls day out, leaving the menfolk to do manly things.

"I think this dress makes my butt look fat."

From where he was helping Harry into his costume, Severus looked up at Lucius, lips twitching at his friend looking at said arse in the mirror while wearing an adult size but close fitting Sleeping Beauty dress.

"Some men like a bit of meat on the bone," Severus smirked.

"I hate you," Lucius glared at him.

"Daddy, what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means some men are perverts."

"Oh. What's a pervert?"

"Someone you hex if they approach you."

"Can I kick them like Mulan taught me?"

"Even better."

"Help!"

"Draco, how did you get stuck?" Lucius sighed as he went over to help his son with his costume, walking oddly well in heels.

After everyone was properly into their costumes, they headed for the living room where the House Elves had set up what was essential a play stage.

"Wow," Severus said after just staring silently at it.

"Come on, we have to start practicing!" Draco insisted. He and Harry were already making their way to the stage.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Lucius sighed as he and Severus followed in their wake.

"Because you love your son and wife."

"Oh, right….and why are you the narrator, and not in this dress?"

"Because it's not my color, and you look better in it than me. Even with your fat arse."

_**~.~** _

Hermione and Narcissa returned around late afternoon with arms full of shopping bags. Three House Elves were there to greet them, two took their bags while the other ushered them into the living room.

"Ruby, what is going on?"

"Master said that I not tell, Madam," Ruby squeaked.

When they got to the living room there was a stage placed against the far wall with closed drapes. In front of the stage were two comfortable chairs which Ruby escorted them to. Another Elf popped up with a tray of popcorn and cold drinks and a small table stand immediately popped up between the seats.

"Thank you," Narcissa said once the Elf placed the tray down.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like fun!" Hermione said looking excited at the possibility.

Once both Elves popped away, the light dimmed and a much brighter light shone down on the stage where the curtain was coming up.

"Oh my," Narcissa gasped with trembling laughter in her voice.

On the stage was her husband, dressed in a blue Sleeping Beauty dress with a tiara on his head, his blonde hair spelled longer until it almost reached his waist. The backdrop was a painted woods with a castle in the distance.

"Uncle Lucius looks so pretty!"

Even though he smiled graciously, Narcissa took note of the way her husband's eye twitched.

 _Once upon a time,_ narrated a deep and very familiar voice, _there lived a princess named Lucy._

House Elves, dressed in various children's clothing, and animal costumes came out on stage and surrounded Lucius, linking hands.

 _And even through she had a little extra cushioning in her derriere,_ _Lucy was loved by everyone, even the animals._

Lucius glared at something off stage to the right, most likely Severus.

Narcissa grinned, ate some popcorn and prepared to enjoy herself to the fullest.

_One day, while out in the woods playing with her animal friends, Lucy heard a sudden loud roar like thunder from above._

"Roooawwwrrr!"

… _.Well, not so much as a roar as a kitten squeaking._

"Uncle Severus!"

_Well, it was. Anyway, where was I? Ah, there was a loud roar or a squeaky kitten, depending on who you asked, from above._

Princess Lucy and the animals looked up, and Draco, dressed in a green dragon costume with spikes going down from head to tail, came out from the right side. Narcissa coo'ed at her son.

_The Princess stared in horror at the terrifying dragon._

Well, it was more a look parental adoration at seeing his son in such a cute costume, than fear or horror. But... details.

_Like I_ _**said** _ _, the Princess stared in horror at the terrifying dragon._

"Oh, _"_ Princess Lucy gasped in a high falsetto, "it's the evil Dragon Lord!"

"Mwuhahahaha!" the Dragon Lord crackled evilly, "finally I have found you, Princess, and now I'm taking you back to my tower!"

_The Princess, who did that a little too well, tried to run, but the Evil Dragon Lord was quick; grabbing the Princess with his mighty claws, he flew off with her to his mighty tower._

There was a short and anxious pause as the Evil Dragon Lord tried to figure out how to grab the Princess in his "mighty claws". Apparently they hadn't managed to cover it during rehearsal.

Finally, Princess Lucy took the Evil Dragon Lord by the hand and together they exited the scene stage left.

_Soon, the word of the Princess's capture spread far and wide across the land, and the people of the kingdom cried out for a hero. No hero came; instead there was a boy riding upon a noble steed._

Harry, dressed in plain brown clothes came out, riding upon a saddled Padfoot. Hermione gasped in delight when the painted backdrop started moving as though the two were truly traveling distances.

_Well, I wouldn't call it noble or even a steed, more like a mutt. But I suppose it was better than nothing._

"Daddy!"

_What?_

The steed growled.

_Steeds do not growl. Now, as I was saying, the boy, riding upon his mutt—_

" _ **Daddy!**_ "

_Fine, the boy riding upon his noble_ _**steed,** _ _had not yet heard of the kidnapping of the Princess Lucy, for his little farm was always the last to learn of any kind of news. Instead, tired and weary from his long journey, the boy came upon a tower._

Padfoot stopped at the bottom of a tall tower on top of which Narcissa and Hermione could see Draco and Lucius sitting, obviously waiting for Harry. Draco was playing with the spikes on his tail while Lucius was fixing his hair with the help of a floating hand mirror.

_Figuring that it was as good a place as any to rest from the coming storm, the boy entered the Tower._

There was a low rumble from above, followed by one long stream of water that fell down right on top of Harry's head. Both Harry and Padfoot blinked up in bewilderment.

… _.Right, the Boy entered the Tower. As soon as the door closed, a deep booming voice echoed…I said a deep booming voice echoed….Draco….Draco!_

Draco jumped, and looked in Severus's direction in confusion.

_Deep booming voice, that means you._

"Oh, right, erm….what was I suppose to say? Oh right! Who dares enter my tower!?"

"Who said that!?" the Farmer Boy gasped, looking around the tower, empty save for the sprawling staircase in the centre.

"I did, the Evil Draco—I mean Dragon Lord, and who are you? Are you here to rescue the Princess?"

"Princess? Oh! Well... if that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, you'll never be able to do it!"

"Says you!"

"I feel like I should get a say in this" Lucius observed.

"No!"

Narcissa snickered at the near pout her husband made.

_After such witty batter, and before the Boy and the Dragon could have their epic duel, and hopefully get back on script, a magical fairy by the name of Dobby appeared._

There was a pop and the House Elf Dobby appeared, dressed in fake wings, a scary bright green wig that was lopsided with an equally lopsided tiara on top. He looked rather happy.

… _.Dear Merlin…..alright, the fairy having heard the brave boy's declaration to save the Princess, gifted the Boy with magic armor and a sword._

Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry was instantly dressed in knight armor, and his pirate sword in hand. After wishing him the best of luck, Dobby disappeared. The Boy ran up the staircase until he came to the top where the Evil Dragon Lord was waiting with the Princess.

"Oh, save me, brave Knight," Princess Lucy pleaded, hands clasped in front of him.

_Once again, a little too well._

"Just because I'm wearing heels doesn't mean I won't go back there and hex you."

_The fact that you walk so well in said heels tells a lot. Care to share?_

"Daddy!" scowled Draco and Harry.

_Right, the Boy had arrived on top of the tower and faced the Evil Draco Lord._

"Let go of the Princess, you ass-butt!"

_The Boy, who I'm not sure is in trouble for saying the word incorrectly, or for saying it at all, charged bravely at the Evil Dragon Lord._

It wasn't so much charging, as it was tackle and wrestling on the shaking tower with Hermione jumping to her feet and rooting them on.

"Kick his _**butt**_ , Harry!"

"Come now, Draco, don't shame the family name."

_The Princess is not supposed to root for the Dragon._

"And Princesses are supposed to wait for their Princes to rescue them, but I can name several who will disagree with you. Come on, Draco!"

Narcissa was too busy laughing to say anything, tears streaming down her face.

_Finally, the Boy stabbed the Evil Dragon Lord in the heart, slaying the beast._

Harry pinned Draco down, both of them grinning.

"My hero!" the Princess gushed.

_And the Princess kissed the—no, there will be no kissing whatsoever. Hell, there won't be any hugging either._

Rolling his eyes, Princess Lucy hugged the Boy and gave him a big noisy wet kiss on the cheek. The Boy laughed. The Princess then pulled the defeated Evil Dragon to his feet and gave him a similar hug and kiss.

_And the Boy lived Happily Ever After, while the Princess spent the rest of his life running away from the Boy's father who wanted to use his body parts for potions. The End._

As Hermione applauded, Narcissa wiped the tears from her cheeks, still laughing.

Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.

_**~.~** _

"Beware the watchful cat."

"And what you may catch."

"Should the cat that catch, catch what cannot be catch?"

"Maybe we should use Hedwig as the distraction."

"Riddle me this, what is big, black, and steals shoes?"

"That's a terrible idea."

Severus paused in going over his orders that needed filling, and looked over at the three children sitting in the corner talking in…rhymes and riddles. He wondered briefly if he was going have to call Jacob... and figure out how to tell Lucius and Narcissa that their son had lost his mind.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Talking," was the answer.

Yep, definitely calling Jacob.

The children haven't lost their minds, but the rhyming and riddles have stuck.

_**~.~** _

"Should we be letting her tell them that kind of story?"

"They're "camping", scary stories are essential," Severus whispered as he and Voldemort stood in Hermione's partially opened doorway and listened to Belle tell the other princesses, the children and pets a scary story. A _**very**_ scary story, it was even making them a little nervous.

"This is going to bite us in the arse later, I'm sure of it."

Severus rolled his eyes before walking out to the living room, the Dark Lord following very closely behind. They went into the living room, where after Severus made popcorn they started a movie.

"I'll never understand Muggles," Voldemort said fifteen minutes into the film, at some point they had shuffled around on the sofa so that Severus was settled between Voldemort's legs with the Potion Master's back to the Dark Lord's chest.

"Aren't you a Muggle, technically?"

"Say that again, and I'll take you over my knee."

"Kinky."

After the movie, both men went upstairs to retire for the night, stopping to peek in Hermione's room. While Voldemort waited by the door, Severus went over to the tent, stuck his head inside and found the children curled up with each other and the animals; all of them fast asleep. Giving Esmeralda, who was awake, a nod and soft goodnight, Severus left the room, and the two continued on.

Once they were in bed, Severus lost no time in straddling Voldemort.

"This is nice."

Severus smirked before letting his fingers caress exposed skin, trailing down skin to the button of the Dark Lord's pants. His hand dipped inside and there was a knock on his door.

"Daddy?

Severus hung his head in defeat with a groan while Voldemort chuckled, jerking with a yelp when his nipple was pinched. Severus grinned devilishly at the Dark Lord before rolling off the man and onto his side.

"Come in," the Potions Master said as he switched on the bedside lamp with a flick of his wand that he kept underneath his pillow.

A moment later, the door opened. Both Harry and Hermione came in, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, alarmed.

"We can't sleep" Harry said, fidgeting with the hem of his sleep shirt.

"And why is that?" his father asked, while Voldemort was starting to get an idea.

Harry mumbled something,

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"We're afraid that the Troll is going to sneak into the room and eat us," Hermione spoke up, her lower lip trembling.

"Told you," Voldemort whispered to his lover.

Severus gave him a look, before turning his attention back to the children, "Alright, you can sleep with us. Just this once."

Smiling, the children hurried over and climbed into bed, the two men grunting and wincing as little bodies shoved and jabbed their way between them. Once Harry and Hermione were happily snuggled between them, all four settled down to sleep.

Severus was sure five minutes hadn't gone by before there was a low whine from the doorway. Opening his eyes, he sat up, turned on the lamp once more and saw Padfoot in the now open doorway, Crookshanks at his feet, and Hedwig on top of his head. All three were looking at him with mournful eyes.

"No" he said firmly.

Three pairs of begging eyes just got bigger.

"No" he said again.

Padfoot whined again, Hedwig hooted sadly and Crookshanks looked like someone stole his catnip.

"….Fine" Severus grumbled, laying back down.

No sooner had he given his approval than the three jumped - or in Hedwig's case, flew - onto the crowded bed, Severus wincing when a paw dug into his stomach. Finally the happy animals, sleepy children and grumpy Dark Lord settled down and Severus went back to sleep.

By the time morning came, he will have been awakened numerous times throughout the night by an elbow digging in his ribs or a paw smacking him in the face. Hermione will have somehow pushed Voldemort out of the bed _**twice** _ and Harry will have hogged all the covers. In the morning, Severus will find his hair filled with feathers, cat hair up his nose and dog breath in his face.

There will be a mess in the kitchen from the children and animals trying to make everyone breakfast, and his house will once again be filled with shouts and screams, barking, meowing and hooting. By lunchtime, his house will be crammed with more people, his cupboards raided, and something will have broken

He wouldn't have it any other way.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing! Special thanks to my beta YenGirl. Don't worry, everything from the mysterious figure that attacked Harry, and Greg's fate will be revealed in the last story Blooming Flowers. When the kids got to Hogwarts! See you there.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the fic contains unintentional child neglect and a bit of depression.


End file.
